The Guardian's Bane
by Don Socrates
Summary: Percy's betrayal drove him off the rails. But what happens when he's force into service of the Hunt? He was a broken man after everything had finally gotten to him, but can anyone pull him back from the brink of hopelessness? Whether they CAN or not; Artemis and Thalia are both determined to try.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
**

**A/N: I'm re-writing it chapter by chapter, so if you're reading this, then it has already begun. I hope you guys enjoy what I've got in stock for you all. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing with this. I've also got a Team Four Star reference in here, bonus points if you find it!  
**

Percy stared at the water, a feeling of complete hollowness flowed over him, battering him internally with every passing moment. How could she? What was it that caused her to do it? Sure he had a younger brother, he'd done some substandard hero things, but Percy had defeated Kronos, and Gaea, saving Olympus twice respectively. Then this jackass of a little brother comes along. He was almost immediately replaced, he'd become distant to Annabeth ever since the farce that happened in the Poseidon cabin. The cockroach had slit Percy's arm straight up. Instincts took over and the waters of the lake burst into the cabin. They healed Percy nearly immediately, but in his dire situation Percy hadn't realized how much strength he'd used and nearly killed his little brother.

_'Like that would have even been the worst thing to have happened to us. The bastard would have deserved the feeling of drowning... The ultimate demise for a son of the sea.' _A voice inside his head spoke up, pitching in it's two cents. Percy had no idea what it actually was, despite the fact that the voice only ever refereed to himself and Percy as the same being, so perhaps they really were two sides of the same coin. The voice had appeared after the day after the final showdown in the throne room. After he'd gone through everything that Kronos had been capable of throwing his way. Annabeth had been unconscious, only Percy and Kronos really knew what went on in that throne room, and that was likely how it was going to stay.

Sitting on the edge of the pier alone, he stared at the calm unmoving waters below. It was funny how they always managed to perfectly capture his feelings. Dead inside, a dull lifeless aura seemed to flow over the water's surface, mirroring what was going on inside the son of Poseidon. What she'd done was unforgivable, especially after all of the things they'd gone through together. After all that she'd immediately chosen another? Another son of Poseidon as well, that was low, and the pain hung true in Percy's chest.

"Percy." A soft yet cold voice called out casually behind him. The feminine voice that he'd come to love so much, the voice that gave him the most pain in the world. Percy's eyes flared for an instant and there was a water geyser that appeared nearly a mile out. Percy slowly turned around, his vibrant sea green eyes were glowing out of the rim of his hood. The sheer power he held was astounding and had only increased ten-fold after the battle of Olympus. Nobody knew how it had happened, but nobody was willing to question him about it, not when he'd become the most powerful demi-god in history.

_'Look at us. They fear us, we've become the single most powerful demi-god to have ever graced the face of the immortal world, yet nobody is willing to question how, not even the Gods. They fear our instability because of what that foolish daughter of Athena has put us through. Maybe they should fear us.' _Percy didn't like listening to the voice, mostly because of the way that no matter how harshly or maliciously it worded it's thoughts, Percy was unable to disagree. They were his thoughts as well, just put in very blunt ways.

"I'm sorry that it came down to this, truly, I am, but we're just not good enough for each other anymore." Annabeth started to tell him. She noticed that the waters had slowly begun to rise up behind Percy. She was slowly seeing his heart break for the second time. The waters never stopped, but just continued to rise up like a solid wall of vertical water. It was terrifying, but also painful to watch. Annabeth knew what she'd put him through, and she could see it relapsing, especially from the way that the son of Poseidon wasn't even aware of the fact that he was causing the waters to rise.

"Save it. If you ever loved me you wouldn't have cheated." Percy's tone was slow and cold. The waters continued to rise and swirl in the distance and even the tides had gained altitude. Campers from everywhere had stopped and begun pointing. Many were thinking that Poseidon himself was about to smite the camp for the actions of Athena's daughter and his own son.

_'It has already begun it seems. We're broken Perseus, broken and unstable, and it was all her fault. YOU are finally on the last path to becoming ME.' _That was something that he hated most of all. Because he didn't need the voice to tell him that, he already knew perfectly well what was happening.

"I did, but now I don't, there's just nothing there anymore. I had wanted us to remain friends but I just don't think we can anymore, not if this is how you'll react to seeing me and Jack together." Annabeth slowly pointed to the sea that had become a vast wall of water that rose well above the clouds. Percy casually glanced at it before letting his control stoop. His eyes started to lose their bright shine as they became a dull sickly green. It had affected him far more than anyone could ever have seen.

"You're right, I can't, and this has broken me in so many ways than even you the once wise girl, could ever understand. If he flaunts it in my face, I WILL kill him Annabeth, don't think I won't." Percy turned his attention away from Annabeth, his cold heart already calculating a sweet revenge on them. One that he wasn't really even sure whether or not he could pull through with because it was just against his nature...

_'Our nature has changed, it was set up to explode the moment we finished our fight with Kronos. It changed the moment she committed that oh so deadly sin. We are no longer the same Perseus Jackson as before.'_ He knew. He already knew all of this, he just wanted the voice to stop taunting him with these things. He KNEW! He just didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Is that a threat Percy?" Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms. A look of fear crossed her face for no more than a fleeting second before she managed to force herself to control it. The two sons of Poseidon were different in practically EVERY way. Jack was the easy going one, the one who never saw the danger for what it really was. Percy WAS the danger now. He was the single worst being to make an enemy out of, save for a number of Gods.

"A threat? No, it's a promise bitch." Percy told her as he stepped off of the pier and was lost to the waves below him. Annabeth wiped away the single tear that fell down her face. This wasn't going to end well, and it was all her fault. Yet she honestly realized that, but unfortunately, the past was the past, and beyond their control entirely. Nothing could be changed. If it could, the only thing she'd change was the fact that she'd not left him before starting an affair with Jack. She stalked her way back down the pier towards the camp. The waters no longer as high as the clouds, nor were they as lifeless as before, they were simply normal. The campers were all pointing and talking among themselves. They could have been in for some dark days, but Percy wanted nothing more to do with that wretched place, not while she was there. He was going to miss his old friends though, but he'd already said his goodbyes to the few people that were still important to him.

_'Remember that promise you made to yourself. If you ever come back here, then you'll have to reinforce it, even though you don't want to. Funny how she thought you were making that 'promise' to her. Self-centered swine. Just keep in mind that we've got a dark road ahead of us Perseus, you shouldn't let any of this get in the way of who we REALLY are.' _Like everything that the voice told him, he knew the answer oh so well.

"We are the necessary evil." Percy responded, speaking directly to his own subconscious.

_'WHY are we necessary?'_

"To purge the world of evil worse than man."

_'And WHY have we chosen to take this task upon our-self, to uphold it by our-self and to rely on no one but our-self?'_

"Because no one else will." Percy smiled sadly.

_'And because it's fuckin' fun!' _

**Line Break.  
**

Unknown to the passages of time that had escaped him, the son of Poseidon spent the next six months completely alone, save for the run-in that he'd had with the hunters of Artemis. Lady Artemis herself had strictly told her hunters not to lay a single finger on him, she could sense heartbreak when she saw it just as efficiently as Aphrodite when it mattered. The man was broken and nothing the hunters did would be justified to the individual that saved Olympus twice. Other than his near fatal stand off against the silver clad hunters he'd been secluded from humanity and the Gods alike, always training, always gaining, always becoming a better monster killing machine. He knew for a fact that without anyone there to calm him down he would forever be the cold-hearted machine that he had been turned into. He knew for a fact that if he ever saw Jack again, that his trademark personality of trying to snuff him out would make Percy snap, he would kill his brother without so much as a flinch. What was worse was the fact that he knew he could do it, he knew that he could effortlessly kill another being, his brother no less and not care about the consequences.

_'It's been a long time since we started our journey, but we're finally here. The perfect killing machine. Only someone such as us can accomplish what lies ahead of us. Let us just hope that we have enough power to actually end this farce once and for all.' _And there it was, Percy's residential bad mood. In the time he'd been alone, the voice had become so much more than simply a thought at the back of his mind, but it had literally manifested itself into something capable of taking over Percy's body and forcing him out of sticky situations. It was a pain in the ass, but in certain situations, it had become necessary.

He was a broken man, so when he found himself in the fight for his life against a unique monster, a monster created with the sole purpose of killing Percy Jackson, he'd fought hard and well, but in the end he welcomed the sweet embrace of death. The abomination was created from the strongest monsters in the pit. It was indescribable with its constantly shifting appearance. The abomination had been created to become the Bane of Percy Jackson, and it seemed that as it was about to land the death blow, it had succeeded.

_'I will NOT allow us to becoming a blood stain in this shit hole of a forest! He might be the bane of Percy Jackson, but in recent months, you and I have becoming slightly different. Let's see how this bastard does against the purest form of wrath.'_ That was it; the only indication that it was about to happen. Percy's eyes changed from their glowing sea green orbs into something much darker, they clouded up to the color of blood, the deepest red's anyone had ever seen. The rain started to fall, hitting the canopy of leaves above them.

When the first rain drop had hit the ground, the fight continued. Percy bolted forwards, narrowly escaping a huge hellhound like paw that came out of the darkness to swipe his existence away, but it had missed. The fight continued for another ten minutes of exchanging blows and donging swipes with one another before finally, things took a turn for the worst.

Percy kneeled in a muddy puddle in the middle of a forest, no longer in his temporarily powered up state, his clothes had nearly all been decimated as the various cuts aligned his broken body. He made sure to look into the eyes of his killer as he accepted his fate. The voice was always silent in times like these, when it had been necessary to take control, it had to recuperate all of that lost power, so now it was less helpful than ever before. The blow never came as a silver blur got in the way. He looked up only to realize that he was looking at the divine form of Lady Artemis, her bow held sideways so to deflect the blow the abomination had struck out with. Artemis whistled loudly and a second later Percy noticed more flashes of silver as the immortal hunters all came in and slowly beat the abomination back.

Percy slumped to his hands though, his hearing and eyesight fading, his breathing heavy, the abomination had made enough damage that he was going to slowly bleed out and die anyway. Accepting his fate as cemented in time, he fell to the ground, welcoming the dark embrace of unconsciousness that had overcome him.

"Thank you, milady." Percy managed to gasp out before falling face first against the drenched forest floor. _'Goodbye' _

**A/N: Here's your first remastered chapter, I may actually work on all of them tonight, so stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading, and as always, I'd love a review. I understand that some of you may not be able to because this is still on the old story. Feel free to leave a guest review and sign your usernames on it if you really want to review :) **

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	2. Chapter 2 - Return To Camp

**Chapter 2 – Return To Camp**

**A/N: Chapter 2, remastered for your reading pleasures. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

Percy woke up in what had once been a familiar surrounding for the young demi-god. Was he back at Camp Half-Blood? No he couldn't have been! The last thing he remembered was tracking the Abomination before it... No, that couldn't be right, it had beaten him? Yes, it was true, the Abomination had brutally beaten Percy to within an inch of his mortal life, but Artemis had saved him at the last moment right before he was killed off. Towards the end of things he had become certain that he was to be killed, but apparently the Goddess had other ideas about him. Now resting in an older part of the infirmary that he didn't recognize he stood on uncertain feet before finding some suitable clothes to wear. If Artemis or the hunt were still anywhere nearby they wouldn't appreciate his hospital like garments that could be quite revealing.

_'Oh? We're alive, how about that? For a moment there, I could have sworn that I'd been permanently destroyed, something that I would only have been able to register if our body was so badly damaged that our mind had given up. Interesting.' _There it was, the voice pitching in his two cents, something that Percy wasn't too happy about keeping around. Though in the past however long he'd been alone for, he'd always had the company of the sometimes reasonable voice in his head. He desperately wished that he wasn't just flat out insane though,

Percy took shaky steps as he emerged in Camp Half-Blood. Whispers everywhere were heard inside his broken mind, all of them confirming rumors as to the reason that Artemis had come to the camp. Percy ignored them all, instead he kept walking towards the pier, the only place he knew that he would be safe from any distractions, the only place he knew for a fact that he could escape to if he needed it. The solitude that the lake provided from everyone else was bliss. Nearly everyone, Percy's little brother Jack could still try to aggravate him under the waves, but if it came down to it the only being that could even remotely prevent Percy's wrath underwater was their father, Poseidon, and even he wasn't that keen on Jack. Percy was still his favorite and between him and Artemis, they were the only Gods aside from Hephaestus and Hestia that he actually liked anymore. Hephaestus because he too hated the Gods, and Hestia because she was innocent of the God's crimes.

As Percy neared the very edge of the pier a stern and arrogant voice called out behind him. "You got a lot of nerve to come back here, _brother._" Jack called him out. Percy didn't even bother turning around, he just shakily continued to the water's edge before staring down at his own tortured reflection. He was broken, just as much before the rippling water made it evident.

_'This is happening Perseus, if you don't kill that arrogant little prick, then I will. I promise us that.' _

"Jack, don't." He faintly heard Annabeth whisper behind him. She knew only too well what Percy was capable of, and Jack was definitely not in Gaea's league. Percy had taken down giants and monsters alike before the Earth mother revealed herself. In an unbridled rage, Percy had taken down the earth-mother, Gaea, by himself before the eyes of his friends and the Gods, forcing the Earth back into a deep sleep.

"What!? Why are you defending him? He's the scum of the sea, he doesn't deserve any sympathy from you or this camp, and I'll prove just how much of a coward he is. Jackson, you have five minutes to leave this camp forever before I run you through myself." Jack sneered. This got Percy's attention.

_'Game on you shit stain.' _

'That is a challenge father, I cannot ignore the call of a duel, I'm sorry, but you may find yourself one son shorter in a few minutes.' Percy explained calmly and regretfully for his father's part as he stared into the waters that ran freely into the seas. He felt a great sadness building, but even his father could see that it was inevitable. Jack would not stop until he was revered as the strongest, and that could not happen with Percy alive, not in a million years.

"Are you even listening to me Jackson? You should respect your superiors." Jack pouted as he folded his arms. Percy shocked everyone when his pen was pulled out, a few gasps were heard when instead of turning into Anaklusmos it turned into a shimmering trident that shone as brightly as his sea green eyes.

"Impossible, father didn't even give Triton a trident for a weapon, how did you get one!?" Jack snarled, pulling his own weapon free. A nameless bronze xiphos, it was laughter worthy compared to Percy's weapons. He didn't need a trident to destroy Jack's attempt at fighting, in fact it might have even been more iconic if Percy had fought back with his own xiphos, the renowned Anaklusmos, but truthfully he'd changed a lot since he'd last been at this camp. He was no longer the Percy Jackson that they all knew, and this new one just wanted to show his younger brother just how outmatched he really was.

"Is it not obvious? I've saved Olympus itself on several different occasions Jack. I refused godhood twice. When they offered to make me a master weapon I simply couldn't deny Hephaestus the challenge. So he made me a perfectly balanced trident, and I must admit it's beautiful." Percy started to marvel at his own creation. Just as he turned back towards Jack, the trident seemed to burst to life as water started to snake around it.

_'I'm taking so much more pleasure from this than I should, and I already know that, but this twat has got it coming. Not even father is stepping in to stop us. Though, what CAN he do? Our power over hydrokinesis is such that he would actually have to focus to beat us back at it, and he's not exactly going to strike down the near Champion of Olympus over the sake of a son he doesn't much care for.' _

Percy grinned at his inner voice, he was right. He WAS going to enjoy this far more than he should. "So, you've issued the challenge, let's cut the five minute bullshit, you want your shot at killing me, so let's get right to it shall we?" Percy asked them all rhetorically. He slammed his trident into the pier as it shook violently. Annabeth was thrown backwards into the beach and the bridge had been destroyed. Water took its place as a raised platform for the dueling demi-gods. This was a battle to the death that only a son of Poseidon could fight in.

The younger brother lunged forwards, pushing his bronze blade out in a desperate attempt to kill Percy as quickly as he could. To the surprise of nearly everyone present, Percy backhanded the blade away with reflexes so fast that almost nobody had seen him even move.

They only really noticed it when they saw Percy's left hand in the air, and Jack spinning around, desperately trying to regain his footing. _'You know what I don't get? For a son of Poseidon, a sixteen year old one as well, he really doesn't have that much control over the element, does he? Look at him, he's recovering from a relatively powerful counter attack and at the same time, most of his focus is on not falling beneath the waves. We don't even think about that, and we're only a few years older than this roach.' _Percy hummed slightly in agreement. He wasn't wrong, Jack was using nearly all of his focus and power on staying upright. If Percy used a water attack, then Jack would be finished. He wasn't going to destroy the last piece of dignity that the loud mouth had. This was a fight to the death, so he would at the very least try not to make it look SO effortless.

Behind the demi-gods, there was an immortal watching, almost enchanted by the sheer majesty that Percy was commanding the flow of this fight. It was beautiful in it's own sense of the word. So why had he nearly died at the hands of an abomination that it had taken only herself and six others to fight off with arrows?

_'End this now, Perseus. There is no point playing with him. Look at his eyes, he's already realized that death is imminent. If you let him continue, he will turn into another Octavian and start preaching to the camp about how it had always been your plan to dethrone whatever sense of victory and success that he ever had.'_

Jack nervously lurched forwards. Percy sighed, knowing that the voice was right, the time to finish this was now. With another slam of his trident, Percy collapsed almost all parts of the bridge, making the waves come crashing down on his brother. Percy stood stoic before slowly rising in the water, trident in hand before he threw it into the waves at an unknown target. A few moments later and the small storm that had amassed had died down. The waves did not seem calmer, but that was no longer Percy's doing.

A son of Poseidon had died today, the sea God was mourning, and it was becoming evident on the surrounding waters as they started to rampage the further out they went, thought the ones all aroudn the camp only served to mirror the image of Percy; a cold and collected machine.

Percy calmly walked over to Annabeth who was in shock and tears. "I'm glad that you at least cried for one of us. Remember this day Annabeth, I don't break my promises. A son of Poseidon now lies dead beneath the waves of your precious camp because you could not control his stupidity." Percy sneered before a huge wave shot forwards from the surf and formed his trident in his hands that he then collapsed back into a pen.

As it was, Percy was just about to leave the camp when a certain Goddess stopped him. "Perseus wait." She called out to him. He turned with a slight glare, "It's Percy. What might you need of me Goddess? I am willing to repay the debt that was saving my life but I will not do any ridiculous tasks or you." He told her straight up.

_'I wonder if anyone has ever had the same thoughts as us right now and NOT immediately become a eunuch?' _The inner voice was NOT helping. Gods he hated that thing being right all the time. So he HAD for a few brief seconds quickly let his mind flitter over the fact that, seeing as Artemis had aged somewhat and was pretty much biologically just as old as him, she was actually incredibly beautiful. It caught him off guard for a few seconds.

"Firstly you should watch your tone, I know that you are powerful but I am still a Goddess, and should be respected as such." She told him quickly, returning his glare before it all dispersed. She sighed slightly before continuing to her point. Taking note of how Percy never once flinched at the possibly prospect of an angry Goddess standing right before him. "Perseus I know a broken man when I see one, and I have an offer for you that no man has ever been given before. Come, let us speak with the council, they are a bit edgy that you just murdered one of your own brothers." Artemis told him with a sad glint adorning her silver eyes.

_'It's really not like we actually have any choice with this.' _Percy agreed with a soft hum, the only thing he had ever permitted himself to respond to his inner voice with. He knew that if he ever got used to having fully vocal conversations with it, then if there ever came a time that the voice was NOT with him, then his mind would just fabricate something new and then he'd be truly insane.

Percy glanced at Artemis' piercing silver eyes and merely nodded, allowing her to put her hand on his shoulder and take them to Olympus.

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed this newly updated version of the story, stick around for any more chapters that might be published very soon. If you CAN, then I'd love to hear your reviews, or messages, I enjoy getting both. **

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Alternate Choice

**Chapter 3 – An Alternate Choice**

**A/N: Chapter three, I'm not sure whether or not I'll finish this all in one go, but it shouldn't take me more than a few days before I'm ready to write a completely new chapter in this story.**

"I will have nothing to do with your gods. There are very few that I respect, namely, you and my father." Percy explained with a pained voice. It was clear to Artemis that at one point in his life he did not want the death of his brother on his hands, but it was an inevitability. The fates had some truly horrible plans for Percy and he saw no point in delaying the inevitable. Olympus was as bustling as always, the Pavilion filled with immortals all rushing around. Some of them casting their glances his way. EVERYONE knew of Percy Jackson and his involvement with the immortal world. He was possibly the only demi-god alive that good number of immortals would flat out avoid fighting.

_'Hey, check out the glare that Apollo is giving us. Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that Artemis hasn't taken her hand off of our shoulder? Don't bring it up, she might get embarrassed and destroy us on the spot.' _That was strange... That was the first time that the inner voice had voiced a thought that for once, Percy didn't agree with. He wondered what that could possibly mean for his broken mind?

"Percy, I'm offering you a place within my hunt. I believe that you are so emotionally broken that my hunters will see you as one of their own, reborn through pain both physical and emotional. Together we can find the abomination that you had been hunting. It takes something extremely powerful to beat you to within an inch of your life." Artemis explained sternly. She came closer and hesitated when Percy flinched. What had this man been through?

_'A place in the Hunt? That group where only Artemis and Thalia are anything near acceptant of us, where everyone else hates us simply because of our pre-defined gender?' _That phrasing almost made Percy feel sick, but yeah, that very same hunt. The place where if he was to become a part of it, he was surely going to be extremely brutalized.

Olympus was now filling their sights as they came to a stop in the throne room of the Olympian council. Zeus and Poseidon had been in an in-depth discussion. Hades was also ever present with his restored throne. A discussion concluding the big three? It must have been serious.

"Father. Uncles. I have brought Perseus Jackson to Olympus regarding some rather serious business." Artemis told them as she made her way to her throne. Percy REALLY did not want to bow, but he knew when he couldn't defy Gods. He was after all still rather susceptible to dying, and rather easily if he were to be struck by Zeus' master bolt, or at least, that was the theory of it.

"Uncles. Father." Percy bowed respectively. Zeus raised an eyebrow. Poseidon looked a little stricken with grief but overall processing the death of his son well.

_'We'll we're not dead yet, so that's a good sign. These three all having a 'discussion' could only ever have been about the fight we've literally just had.' _That was true, there wasn't any indication that Percy was in any immediate danger from the Gods. He stood in silence and watched the rest of them go about their immediate business as if he wasn't there.

"What business would that be? Will it require the rest of the council?" Zeus asked her gruffly.

"No, just us. Poseidon can vouch for my words for he too can sense this. Percy is broken. Athena's girl cheated on him and broke his heart. The now twice savior of Olympus is taking on suicidal hunting missions. He may have rejected godhood multiple times but we cannot allow him to die a tragic death at the hands of an abomination." Artemis explained.

"This abomination, what is it?" Hades asked, suddenly interested in the conversation that much more.

_'Admit it, tell them what it really is. It's our bane, a monstrosity created for the sole purpose of destroying us and delivering our soul directly into the hands of Tartarus, a primordial that we have scorned by destroying Gaea's plans.' _

"The Bane of Percy Jackson." Percy whispered. His voice was quiet but still echoed throughout the throne room. "It is composed of the most fearsome beasts this world has ever seen. The body of a Hellhound. The head of a Minotaur. The tail of a Manticore, the wings of a Dragon and the venom from Arachne." His words echoed the deadliness of the abomination.

"Then it must be dealt with. If it is truly dangerous enough to render you, undoubtedly the strongest demi-god alive, to near death, then it is a threat to all of our sons and daughters. Artemis, what do you have in mind?" Zeus turned to his daughter.

"It ties in with what I was saying before we stumbled onto that. I propose that Perseus become the first and only man to join my hunt. He can be a guardian of sorts for when I am not there. He is more than capable and I believe that my girls would eventually welcome him as the sadness in his heart is evident." Artemis told them. Poseidon was saddened by her words incredibly and Artemis was certain that if Athena was in the room, he would have either strangled her or killed her. That or the sexual tension between the two of them would have become too much and they would have just left to go elsewhere.

"I see no reason as to why not. Brothers?" Zeus turned to look at Poseidon and Hades respectively.

"I think it will be good for the lad. Time away from that camp this time with people that can care for him properly." Hades concluded. Percy crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm standing right here you know. And I am not broken thank you very much. Either way, do I not get a say in this?" He asked them, risking the briefest of glances at Artemis who was lost in thought about him.

"No, you do not. Perseus Jackson, by the power in me, I am assigning you the highest of duties an Olympian can give a mortal. You are to become the guardian of Artemis' hunters. You are to ensure that their lives will remain the way they are. I trust that Artemis can fill you in on the rest of the details. Now if that is everything you should both be going, we were in a discussion as it was." Zeus waved his hand lazily and before Percy could object he and Artemis had been transported somewhere else. Somewhere surrounded by girls. And in the click of his fingers there was an arrow sprouting from his hand shoulder and thigh.

_'Well... Shit. That was fast. Perhaps this time will be our end? Tragic, we've gone through so much, our monster kill count is probably higher than anyone else's and here we are, having been killed off by a group of immortal pre-teens. That would be quite funny if it wasn't for the fact that we had so much potential.' _Gods he was ordering an exorcism on himself the very first chance he got. There was no way in all of Hades that his own mind was THIS annoying. It was only made worse by the fact that so far, out of the countless times it had spoken to him, he had only been wrong a single time.

"Well, your plan went well didn't it Artemis?" He sarcastically scorned her, "I'm made the guardian of the hunt only to be murdered within the first second. Fuck it, I've given up on life anyway." Percy shouted at the air as he collapsed, his injuries sending him over the edge of unconsciousness and into the black depths beyond. Was he dead? No. Did he think he was about to die? Yes, yes he did. So naturally when he awoke with bandages on in a beautiful silver bath with only a set of underwear on he did wonder what the hell had happened.

_'OK, couple of things. Firstly, this is becoming an annoying havit of ours, not knowing whether or not we're going to be alive when we wake up, and secondly, do they not realize that it doesn't matter if we're wearing clothes while we're in the water? They didn't need to strip us down for us to heal. Be very weary Perseus, these girls might have an ulterior motive to sell us on as a slave. A sexy slave.' _Now THAT one started fine, but got weird to the point that Percy actually had to question whether or not it was really himself in there. He'd never really found himself to be the witty type, but this was starting to develop against him.

"Lady Artemis, I sense that he is coming around. Another hour in the water should heal him a this rate." A feminine voice called out. He recognized it, Atalanta, a daughter of Apollo, she was an excellent healer and also one of the greatest archer's he had ever had the pleasure of being so totally beaten by.

So once all was said and done they'd put him in a bath? He noticed that the bath WAS filled literally to the brim and he was submerged completely. The water doing a nice job of healing his sore arrow protrusions. The black abyss came back for a second round and he decided that sleep would help.

_'I must say, and I do believe that I speak for the both of us on this one. I'm going to get used to this, even if we end up having to take a submersed healing process every now and then due to slipper bow strings. They are ACTUALLY taking care of us, and not one of them has said anything bad behind our back. They're no doubt all waiting to insult us to our face, but still, it's the little things that count, right?' _Right, Percy agreed completely. It was the honor that they had, it was something completely missing from Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying this new version. Stay awesome you Dons! **

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	4. Chapter 4 - Showing Off

**Chapter 4 – Showing Off**

**A/N: So just to raise the point, this is less of a re-write, its far more me 'remastering' this entire story. I'm editing each and every chapter for any mistakes and also adding a fair bit of content here and there. In the later chapters I'll be changing a lot more, but for now, just sit back and enjoy. **

Percy literally erupted from the silver bath when he suddenly awoke once again. This time he felt the water encircle him completely and prop him up. Ever since the farce six months ago on the pier of Camp Half-Blood when he had unknowingly erected the lake completely, he'd found his power over water was almost absolute, and he'd never felt strained or fatigued since then. It was only when he was facing off against the abomination did he fail to call anything to his aid, rendering himself to solely swordsmanship, which had not worked quite so well against the Bane of Percy Jackson.

_'Rise and shine sleeping beauty, we've got an appointment with the silver Goddess, best not to keep her waiting too long, it's probably already been an entire day since we were felled by a number of bastard arrows.' _

"Well." Artemis snorted from the other side of the room, wiping a patch of water that had somehow gotten her silver dress. "At least you're not dead. You're no good to me if you're disposed of on the first day." Artemis told him casually. He took in his surrounding and after giving up trying to figure out where he was he just straightened up and saw to it that his clothes were up to scratch. The water left his clothing immediately. Then he noticed the spot on Artemis.

_'Oh hey, look, someone has been dressing us up again. What was the point in taking our clothes off, putting us in that bath and then re-dressing us later. Hang on... Notice the difference?' _The voice had pointed out something pretty discreet, but great none the less. All of the damage to his hunting clothes that he'd been wearing while he faced off with the abomination was completely repaired. That was pretty awesome.

"Mind where your eyes are staring Perseus, the girls will only finish the job if you're caught looking at me like that." Artemis warned him with a glare. _'Get off your high horse silver Goddess, we're doing you a favor.' _The voice was far more active than he used to be, it was actually rather annoying.

"Actually milady. I was drying your clothes." He told her. She looked back to where the big patch of water had been and it was just gone. She hummed something to herself as she considered her miss-judging him. Perhaps he was far more than simply a broken man, but at his very core, a genuinely decent man.

"Oh. Thank you Perseus. Now the hunt have been informed of your reasons for being here, but they're still going to try and kill you with any given reason, so Percy?" Artemis caught his attention sharply as his eyes began to wander around the tent.

"Yes milady?" He responded, giving her the small pleasures of locking eyes once again. She was starting to notice just how powerful his eyes were, they seemed to speak volumes about his hardships just from the way that it looked like he had the light of the sun shining through a pair of emeralds.

"Don't give them any reasons. Go and speak to Thalia, she'll give you your first duties for tonight. Until nightfall you can do as you please." Artemis waved him away. She wasn't expecting it, but Percy bowed to her immediately before leaving and not saying anything else. He didn't have to go far to find Thalia, she was instructing a few of the smaller ones on how to identify then humiliate an 'Apollo' demi-god.

"Seeing as we have our own Guardian, he can be a demonstration and you girls can hurt him. But NO killing him, understood?" Thalia warned them. They all gradually agreed not to kill him.

_'Oh, look at that, joy of joys, she's given them a free pass to destroy our body however they like. Looks like the only time we get to rest, we're going to have to find a lake and just sleep there permanently. Hey, that might actually work.' _Percy heard the inner voice giggle to himself somewhat before going silent. Then he got a very vivid image in his mind. No words were necessary, but it almost made Percy laugh as well.

"But, Thalia, he's only a measly demi-god _boy, _what if we break him?" One of the girls asked. Percy heard this and raised and eyebrow to himself, they must have assumed that he was well out of earshot, but his senses were far above even their own. The girl upon first sight seemed to be around fourteen, quite short for that age though, but her aura, it was distinctively war like. She couldn't have been a child of anyone other than Ares, and this girl looked MEAN, like, even Clarisse would have been proud of this little monster.

"Oh you won't, and I know you won't because even Lady Artemis would struggle to completely destroy him. That's Percy Jackson." Thalia told her, silencing the daughter of Ares immediately. "Hey, seaweed brain, get your behind over here!" Thalia told him. He unwillingly moved his rock solid stature and walked over to the small group.

"Of course Lady Thalia." He walked over to them, realizing that eventually one of the hunters was going to kill him, either that or the abomination would come back to finish what it started. He no longer cared, not after what he'd been put through, he would welcome the underworld, thought that inner voice would surely have something to say about that though, so his chances of actually dying now that he was surrounded by the Hunt, was VERY minimal.

"What's up with the formalities?" Thalia asked him with a raised eyebrow. _'Uh, we're trying our best not to die right now, it's called taking precautions Thalia.' _He hated to admit it, but Percy was slowly starting to become accustomed to the very selective type of humor that the voice had.

"Your dad hates me, quite clearly. I thought I'd try to redeem myself by treating all of his children like royalty." He explained glumly. _'Because, that's of course the quickest way to stroke Zeus' ego. Treat his family like they're above everyone else, because what does that make the head of the family? The top-dog, Zeus.' _

"My dad doesn't hate you, why would you say that?" Thalia turned to Percy completely, ignoring the younger hunters temporarily. The older ones knew of the relationship between Percy and Thalia, all things aside, they were closer than ever, especially after Annabeth's betrayal. She had been furious with the hunters after they had DARED to fire on him. She only went easy on them after the realization that they didn't actually know who he was, had dawned on her.

"I didn't come here by choice Thalia. I know what these girls have been through, the last thing they want is a male joining the hunt. Your dad forced me to and look what happened. Five seconds here and I was shot three times and nearly killed." Percy told them.

_'Not to mention we were stripped down, no doubt so that they could all oggle at us, and our divinely sculpted body... Sorry, couldn't help myself.' _The voice apologized, probably after realizing that if he had a physical body and had said that to Percy, then the son of Poseidon would have more than likely punched him.

"Hmm. Whatever, I know for a fact that all those arrows did to you was put you into a regenerative sleep." Thalia skirted around the truth very skilfully but it wasn't done subtly enough for Percy not to notice.

_'She for real?' _

"Unconsciousness?" He asked her very slowly, unbelieving that she might actually be mistaking it for something benign.

"Yeah, that." She added, turning away from him. He hadn't picked up on the fact that she was emotionally hurt by the fact that he'd gotten injured. How could he not have noticed it, was he really that dense? Or maybe...

Maybe he just never understood her, at least, never understood WHY she got that way.

"Anyone shot three times will fall unconscious." Percy told her with a frown. '_Not me, I was just too slowly to take over. You probably wouldn't either, if you weren't so acceptant of death as soon as the prospect comes your way.' _

"Sure sure, anyway, I need an example. Please let me throw you around." Thalia told him. The younger hunters all frowned. Atalanta and Phoebe were watching behind the younger ones.

"Why would you need to ask him? It's not like he can stop you." Tanya asked her with a frown of her own. Tanya was the daughter of Ares that had just moments before, decided to compare Percy to the average demi-god.

"Right, let's set the record straight. It'll help if you pass this along to everyone else in the hunt to avoid further confusion and confrontations," Phoebe started to explain. _'SHE'S the one defending us? HER? PHOEBE? The one that used to take every opportunity to hurt us... WITH a smile on her face!? OK then, that's new.' _

"There are very few exceptions to the conceptions we hunters have about males. Ninety nine percent of them are chauvinistic pigs that deserve to die. Percy is an exception. He is not worthy of what I just mentioned, he is above that. And he is undoubtedly the strongest demi-god in history. He is the son of Poseidon and if any of you were to attack him like yesterday when he was actually aware of our presence, he would wipe the floor with all of us." Phoebe explained casually.

_'At the same time. Go on, admit it, tell them exactly how powerful you really are. Even better, get them ALL to attack you, Hades, just bring Artemis out and show the Gods our true power. I know you want to.' _Arrogance. Arrogance is what he feeds off.

"Hang on, you just stuck up for me but you were one of the ones who shot me." Percy pointed out with a quizzical frown.

"I shot you in the hand. And truthfully I didn't recognize you all healed up. It had been a long time since we'd last seen you Percy and your battered and bruised body from your encounter with the abomination was not much in the way of you looking like this." Phoebe explained. That was actually a fair excuse, but it didn't change the fact that an arrow through the hand hurt like Hades.

"You still shot me though. I thought you were one of the more level headed hunters." Percy actually smiled for the first time since leaving camp Half-blood six months ago.

"My reflexes are sharp, what can I say. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt Jackson, Lady Artemis told a strict reserve of us what happened to you. Don't make me regret it sea spawn." Phoebe told him as she turned around to go off and do her duties. Atalanta just shrugged. "I like Percy anyway. I was with Zoe and Thalia when we all quested together." Atlanta explained to the younger ones.

"I heard he has a master weapon." A very young one told them, and she was REALLY young.

"Who told you that?" Lady Artemis' sweet voice called out next to them. She saw him holding what looked like a trident when he fought against his brother, but she thought it had been made out of the water they were fighting on. Could it have been possible that it had actually been a real trident?

"My daddy." She explained. Atlanta frowned, the girl in question was a sister of hers, and their father, Apollo, was bound to the truth.

"I'm sorry little one, but our father does like to exaggerate sometimes, but it does beg the question… Lady Artemis, Apollo is incapable of lying." Atlanta explained with a frown once again.

"Her father is my idiotic brother? Perseus is it true?" Artemis turned to Percy with wide eyes. She saw this as the perfect opportunity to find out. Surely Percy wouldn't lie to her face, especially not about a master weapon.

"Yes Lady Artemis. Would you all like to see?" He asked casually. They all nodded quickly. He took a few seconds before water solidified into a glowing emerald green trident that emanated pure power.

_'I didn't know we could do that? I thought we could only pull the trident out of the pen. HOW did you do that?' _At this point, Percy still wasn't sure how the voice was expecting him to respond, so he simply opted for thinking about his answer. It was relatively simple, he just focused his power on the water in the surrounding, and formed a trident, then he forced it to turn into HIS trident. It was all about how their power over water had become absolute.

_'I see, well, we can add that to the list of 'new tricks' that we've been discovering since our fight with Kronos.' _

"Percy it's… It's beautiful!" Artemis exclaimed, her breathe hitched at the raw majesty of the trident in his powerful hands.

"I bet I can make you say that twice." He grinned slightly before waving his hand over the trident before it turned into a silver just as brilliant as her own eyes. Artemis' hands clasped over her mouth. Her eyes were extremely wide as she stared at the silver master weapon.

"Only Olympian Gods have master weapons Percy. To wield your own means that you have the power of an Olympian." Artemis explained why her shock had run so deep. The power of an Olympian?

_'Well, she's not exactly wrong. Are you going to tell her, or should I? Or perhaps that was the last little push you needed, to hear it in black and white. So what are you going to do Perseus, face it like the warrior you are, or run away from it like you've been ingrained to do?' _

**A/N: Hey guys, as always, I hope you've enjoyed reading this remastered chapter, I've got some pretty big things planned for this in the long run, so stick around. **

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth Emerges

**Chapter 5 – The Truth Emerges**

The power of an Olympian yet he was still only a mortal demi-god. That explained how he had his own Bane and how it had found him so quickly. He admonished his trident immediately and fled them all, the sudden realization occurring to him that he was only going to get them all killed. He ran, and ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, then he continued to power through the mountainside until he collapsed down at the edge of a deep river.

_'So you chose to run. You didn't even think to ask the others what they might feel about this? Pretty soon, we're going to have a conflict of interest Perseus. I'll leave you to go about your desperate moping, for now.' _

He'd be able to lie in wait of his predator here. Or that was his plan until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. At first he thought it could only have been Artemis because of how fast and long he'd been running for, but his surprise was edging on his skin when he turned around to find himself face to face with Thalia. Only mere inches between them. Because of his shock, his breathe had pitched then ceased completely.

Thalia felt Percy's hot breath briefly blow across her face, the sensation was too good for her to admit. She'd never had any reason whatsoever to be this close to a boy before, but she found that she liked it. She knew how dangerous it was to be thinking things like that though.

"Thals? How did you get here so fast? I've been running for hours!" Percy quickly backed away, putting some room between them. He didn't want to be close to anyone right now.

"Artemis realized that something was wrong and that you wouldn't run away for no reason. Only she and I are capable of finding you Percy. I can fly using the winds as a personal current. Artemis didn't think you'd want to see her or any of the others so she told me to make sure you're not alone." Thalia explained carefully.

"Go away Thals. I'm only going to get you all killed. I want to be alone anyway." He brushed her off, very nearly getting into the river before Thalia grabbed his wrist in a vice grip.

"No, you'll just run away again, like you did to Annabeth!" Thalia shouted. Percy fought the urge to shout back, but anger overwhelmed him and he just couldn't. It was at this point, this level of rage that Percy was used to having that inner voice exert control over his body, his personality warping and changing until the only one left was the voice. The voice that belonged to his own inner demon. That was what it was, in truth. It had taken him long enough to figure it out, after everything Kronos had done in that throne room, his final act was to seal Percy's soul with a demonic entity. The guy inside, just so happened to be far less malevolent, and as a rule, quite liked Percy.

"Because Annabeth cheated on me with my own brother!" Percy raged. The waters of the river just froze over as easily as that. With a raise of his voice, the natural river had stopped as if frozen in time. No fluidity at all, it was just completely still and unmoving, a streak of ice slowly shined over the surface. His powers were governing the realms of ice as well.

"I'm not Annabeth!" Thalia shouted back before she could hold her tongue in. Percy was shell shocked. What had she meant by that? No, he couldn't afford to think about it, he needed to clear his head.

_'You got that right? You understand what that was about don't you, or am I going to have to take over once again and get you out of this mess that you're making worse by the second?' _

"I mean, I… Percy, I'm sorry." Thalia tried but his shook his head at her as he turned away. Her words were rapidly making sense, but he denied them, refuse to believe what she might have meant by that.

"Let me clear my head. Stay nearby if you must, but don't talk to me right now." Percy told her as he gently walked into the once again flowing river. She knew she'd possibly ruined their friendship after her outburst. He was never meant to find that out. Ever.

Thalia let her shoulders sag in defeat and sat on a nearby boulder. She refused to be defeated by this. How was she supposed to have felt? She'd died when she was younger and by some miracle she'd been turned back to the land of the living. The first face she saw when she woke up was Percy's. He'd done all of that to save her tree because it was dying. All of that without even knowing the consequences. She couldn't help how she'd felt for him since then. She knew that he'd never accept her, not while Annabeth was in the picture, so she joined the hunters of Artemis, under the guise of preventing the prophecy from being about her. That wasn't her reason, her reason was to avoid Percy, the one thing she couldn't have, not while he was with Annabeth.

She couldn't believe that Annabeth had cheated on him, she really couldn't yet the pain was evident in his eyes. She'd actually broken him as a man. Thalia swore that she would be the one to build him back up again. She needed to be the one to restore him to the glorious, strong handsome son of Poseidon that he was. Not the depressed shell of the former.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out. Please talk to me…" Thalia whispered quietly under the sounds of the rushing water. She knew that he could hear her. After nothing else happened she began to cry silently. The black eyeliner around her eyes began to leak down her face towards her lips that were colored the same.

"At least let me explain why…" She tried. A few seconds past as more tears came down before the water parted gracefully exposing the son of Poseidon that it had been harboring.

"Speak." He told her as he kneeled on his legs in front of her. He couldn't look at her anymore, not in the same way, he couldn't look at her without thinking of her as something that he shouldn't. At the most she was a hunter of Artemis, and they were forbidden from having feelings towards men, the feelings that she had towards him at least.

"When I woke up from being a tree… You were the first person I saw. Yours were the first set of eyes I saw. I can still see those glowing green orbs when I close my eyes." Thalia silently wept as she choked out her confession.

"So that's why you joined the hunters. Because of her?" Percy asked, catching on very quickly. He wasn't half as dense as most people believed. Thalia looked down in guilt.

"Yeah, if I couldn't have you, I didn't want anybody else." Thalia told him through tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Thals… I didn't know." He told her carefully. He truly didn't know that she felt that way at all. Nor did he now know what he could do about it. She was a hunter and he was emotionally broken.

Little did either of them know about a certain moon Goddess listening intently from her chariot, almost shedding a tear herself, but for completely different reasons. All this time and it turned out that she wasn't alone, that there was one man that had actually succeeded in gaining her attention in ways that she had long forbidden herself from. Though her attraction was no where near as far gone as Thalia's, it was still definitely there. And she wasn't sure whether or not she hated herself for that.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	6. Chapter 6 - Yin & Yang

**Chapter 6 - Yin &amp; Yang**

Percy made Thalia go back to the hunt. He needed to stay and process things a little bit more. He knew he was at risk, what with that bane still out there, but in his most dire case, he could fully reveal himself to the world and use his full power to defend himself, at least long enough to get back to the hunters. Having a bane was like nothing he'd ever experiences before. It's mere presence was weakening him constantly.

He fought a one sided battle that he could only ever hope to survive in, never to win, never to outright defeat it. It was blessed by Tartarus himself to have the power to defeat the demi-god. He decided that now was possibly the only time he was going to be able to get any answers.

"I know you can hear me, so you should know that this is the only time I'm ever going to give you a response, or at least that goes for right now. So what are you? You've been with me ever since my fight with Kronos." Percy said, speaking to no one apparent. He was still oblivious to Artemis up in her moon chariot, but she watched and listened with an intensity, eager to find out exactly what was making the man tick.

_'I've been with you since birth Perseus. We really are two sides of the same coin, I was just asleep, awakened by Kronos when he found me trapped inside your mind. You think that you're this powerful simply from being a son of Poseidon? You think that a mere demi-god could be capable of toppling a Titan and killing Gaea all on their lonesome? No, you're not simply a demi-god.'_

"Then what am I, and what are you?"

_'I'm the other side of you, kind of like how those Gods all have Greek and Roman aspects. You're the demi-god aspect, and I am the Demon. Your mother's father was a Demon, but seeing as he never had a son, the demonic blood leap-frogged a generation, resulting in us. Half Demon, half God. That's what it works out to because of the balance of power in blood. There's practically no Human in you.' _

"I don't understand how that could possibly be true. I would have known about it years ago, surely."

_'No, it was hidden from you by our grandfather. He wasn't sure whether or not my existence would help or jeopardize you. You're pretty lucky to have been born to a family of powerful deities of a decent moral compass, I mean for a Demon, he was pretty righteous.'_

"I don't understand, why would that help me in any way?"

_'Well, let's put it this way, your power governs water, my power governs fire. How many immortals do you know that can do what we can?'_

Before Percy got a chance to respond to the inner Demon, a thunderous roar burst from the tree line on the other side of the river. "Go time." Percy gritted his teeth. Unknown to him was that Artemis had been watching him from her chariot and flashed down right next to him, her bow already drawn.

_'I'm warning you, if you let this thing get the better of you, then I'm going to break my shell, and you won't like what happens Perseus. Do NOT let it get that bad.' _The guy told him. Percy offered no words in response.

"Lady Artemis, how did you-" He began, but she cut him off.

"I can sense everyone under the moon Perseus. When I heard that beast's roar, I knew where to find you." She told him. Not the truth, but it would do.

"I see. It's come back to finish me off Lady Artemis. Maybe with all that's going on, I should just let it. I'm a problem for Olympus, Camp Half-Blood doesn't want me around and your hunters have already tried to kill me, very nearly succeeding." Percy told her, his face glued to the ground. He felt a sharp stinging sensation across his cheek.

"Don't you ever say that again. There are still people that love you and that will need you, so don't be selfish in thinking of the easy way out. Ever again, or it'll be me you need to fear not that silly monster." Artemis fumed at him. Her hand actually hurt from where she slapped his cheek and she couldn't figure out why.

"Well I guess it was going to happen sooner or later." Percy sighed as he extended his hand towards the water, a moment later that emerald green trident erupted from the river into his hand and he felt truly powerful once again. The bane burst from the tree line and a big glob of poison shot towards them. Holding up his trident, Percy purged the river straight up into a wall that protected the both of them from the incoming projectile.

A hushed gasp came from Artemis as Percy purged the water even higher before he pushed it all straight towards the bane. The water was like molten metal because of the force it had hit with. Artemis immediately began to unload arrow after arrow into the monstrosity that was before them. It quickly recovered and had begun to effect Percy already, his body was weakening so much faster than it had the first time they had fought against the bane.

In a last ditch effort he threw his trident with all of his force before it struck the fore leg of the body an crushed the bones to dust. The bane wasn't defeated but it's wound would buy them more than enough time. The power that he had to exert to perform that though was simply too much, and he fell to the ground, barely able to breath. The trident dissolved into the air before returning itself to him.

"Perseus!" He heard Artemis scream before the darkness swept over him.

_'God damn it Perseus, I told you not to die! Not it's my turn to be in control, and I'm not just going to hi-jack your mind this time. This time, I'm actually going to be the one in control, it's my turn to be free, now relax, this will all be over soon.' _Percy heard the guy tell him before that darkness opened up into a faint image. It was what he could see, but it wasn't him in control. He was watching his own body through his mind's eye.

If what his inner Demon had told him was true, then this must be what it's like to be an aspect that isn't currently in control It wasn't the greatest feeling he'd ever experienced.

Percy slowly rose back to his feet, much to the surprise of Artemis. She noticed a key difference though. Where his once bright and shining emerald eyes had sat, there was now two eyes the deepest color of blood, looking far more alert yet at the same time, they seemed to convey a lazy confidence, as if he knew that he could defeat his own bane and not use much strength to do so.

The wall of water had fallen back to the river, no longer under Percy's influence, but then, Percy wasn't even there anymore. The bane circled them, analyzing Percy with a refreshed interest. "That's right, I won't smell like your prey anymore will I?" Even the voice sounded slightly different to Artemis, everything was slowly changing, piece by piece.

His hair was the first thing. A gust of wind had enveloped him, his hair had all swept back, and it seemed to be... Shorter? How the Hades had he managed that? It was at least the same color. His body had changed as well, not that Artemis would admit to looking at his body, but she remembered what it had been when he'd been in her bath, healing his wounds. He was tall and lean, a swimmers body as was a pretty standard custom for children of the sea. This one though, his muscles had grown, they weren't just bulky, they were huge slabs of incredibly defined meat.

He was still lean, he just looked like something out of a body builder's contest. "I assure you that I am one hundred percent still Perseus Jackson, just with added flavor." He grinned. Had he really just referred to himself as Perseus? He NEVER did that!

As if to add to the building repertoire of things that signalled he wasn't the same as before, two identical long narrow horns the color of midnight jutted our of the top of his head, streaks of blood-red just as dark as his eyes adorned the horns as if they were ornate blood stains.

"Oh, where are my manners? I totally forgot to introduce myself and explain why your powers aren't working on me in the same way that they work on my counterpart." He sighed sarcastically, standing to his full height which with all of the added muscle mass, made him look absolutely terrifying.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, I'm a Demon. You were bred to have an invulnerability to water, so how about I heat things up a little bit?" He asked the bane rhetorically who just snarled in response, but it was enough for Perseus to go with it. He covered himself from head to toe in fire to potent that Artemis had to instinctively dive away from it before it burned her.

So that was who he was talking to. An inner Demon that turned out to be a fellow aspect. It at the very least went so far as to explain how he was so powerful for a mere demi-god. The answer being that he was no longer just a demi-god. He was a Demon-God. The fight that followed, was something that Artemis had only ever seen in her imagination.

**Line Break**

Percy awoke covered in something thin and dark, when he moved it aside he realized that it was Thalia's hair. She was sitting slumped on a chair next to the bed he was lying on and apparently she'd fallen asleep with her hair resting across his eyes. He wondered how long he'd been out cold for this time? Last time the bane nearly killed him he'd been out for a day and a half. That was when he fought with Jack and killed him with his trident. Three prongs straight though the chest, ending his life instantly.

He truly didn't know what to do anymore. Thalia had something towards him that he outright refused to address right now, and she wouldn't let up on him, whatever he tried to do, she'd be there, somewhere, to make sure that he couldn't get away with doing anything stupid. Of course he'd wanted to end his life that was all that he'd wanted after the pain and suffering, but mostly the betrayal. Annabeth betrayed him once, but Thalia also made Percy feel betrayed. She felt that she couldn't have talked to him about it first, instead of just ruling everything out and running away. She was now his closest friend, and she had been even before everything that had happened. So when she instead of telling him, ran away to join the hunters, he'd felt even more betrayed than his girlfriend cheating on him.

He didn't want to speak with her though, and he was still very tired, so instead he decided to do nothing and go back to sleep, he'd silently leave when he woke up and she was no longer there. It might have been more difficult that just saying it though, because for one thing, Percy had no idea where he even was anymore. He'd run for miles when he'd fought against the bane, then as soon as his unconsciousness had passed, he'd woken up in yet another unknown place. This was started to become a rather annoying habit he had. Soon enough though, he had even more time to think about everything that had been happening in the last six months, the dark warm embrace of sleep had called out to him once again, saving him from the awkwardness that waking Thalia would have become.

"Oh Gods, I'm not looking forwards to explaining to Artemis what happened."

_'Yeah, you and me both pal, shit got pretty intense during that fight, one thing is for sure, I'm not willingly being in control around her. I may have said some thing and long story short, she hates me. You're in the clear though, so good luck buddy.' _

Great, Percy thought to himself, he was already no doubt in the shit because of the inner voice of his which had turned out to be an entire demonic aspect of his. That was literally the last thing he needed right now. Luckily he had some time to think, or rather, he had some time to savour one last sleep before Artemis decided to castrate him for whatever the Demon said.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	7. Chapter 7 - Coming To Terms

**Chapter 7 – Coming To Terms**

Percy awoke once again in a private infirmary of sorts, which was actually just his tent. Artemis and the girls that had been allowed inside to tend to him were all gone and it was fast approaching night time. He knew that he wouldn't be seeing his bane for quite some time as the spot his master weapon had hit would need to be revealed over several months."What did he do to it?" Percy asked out loud, wondering what the extent of damage had been done to the bane after the demon had taken over.

_'I burnt half of his face off, broke both of it's hind legs, though in fairness, it healed them up pretty good after a while. I think I also punched half of it's face off. I'm proud of what I'd done.' _

So he was free to do his duties as he pleased. What was he to do though when Artemis and Thalia were both angry, and one more than the other, would be looking out for him more than she needed to?

Unknown to Percy was the rapidly developing feelings that were coming from the Goddess. Inside the immortal's tent, there was not one divine presence but two. Aphrodite sat across from Artemis, watching her intently.

"Whatever you're doing, you need to let it take its course. I'm not asking you this as a Goddess, but as a friend Artemis." Aphrodite's words stunned Artemis by no small amount. She'd never seen the pink Goddess this desperate before. She didn't even bother to sneer or scorn her.

"What IS it doing?" Artemis asked her quickly, seeing the state of distress on her.

"I'm the Goddess of love. Everything under my domain affects me in different ways, but when a Goddess cannot figure out what she truly wants, it's overpowering. You need to figure out whether or not you're ready to accept him. But the worst is yet to come. I fear that if he does not return your feelings of affection soon, then the heart break may well kill me." Aphrodite explained, a measure calmer than when she'd first stumbled into the campsite.

"You're mistaken if you think that I'd ever have feeling for the boy." Artemis huffed indignantly. Aphrodite tilted her head slightly, analyzing every microfiber of Artemis' being.

"And you're mistaken if you think that I'd ever be lied to in regards to my greatest domains. Artemis, I know what this is, believe it or not. Either way I promise to keep my lips sealed until you decide to reveal anything. Be it a couple of days or an eternity of you rejecting your emotions. I'll be silent." Aphrodite explained. Artemis was seeing her in a new light, a new distress that needed cooperation between the two Goddesses. Artemis' expression softened at her promise.

"Thank you Aphrodite. I truly appreciate that. Now I must attend to my hunt however." Artemis stood and once she did Aphrodite just lazily fluttered her hand and vanished.

**Line Break.**

Percy knelt down at the small stream that lied just off to the side of the hunter's camp but still held within the safety of the Goddess' boundaries. He knelt looking at his reflection. He remembered when Zeus had unfairly summoned him. He hadn't known that it was Perseus, he was just following the immense power that was going around unchecked, little did he realize that it was an angered nephew of his.

Percy had been hunting a deer, risky business but the demi-god needed to eat. He made sure to pray forgiveness to Artemis before he did so, luckily the moon Goddess was aware of the situation. She didn't agree with her father's orders, but he was still the King of the Gods.

"Percy." A faint whisper broke through his remembrance of the past, he was just thinking about how Zeus had found him when the voice had cut through his focus and brought him back. When he didn't answer the voice he heard footsteps advance on him until he could see the reflection of the woman standing behind him. He knew that only two people would approach him with such a sympathy in their voices, and one of them refused to call him anything other than Perseus.

Though now, they mind end up referring to at least half of him as such. His talk with Artemis had been intense, he wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to kill him or to desperately fuck him, it was one of those kinds of talks. Luckily, they managed to cover the vital topic that she'd summoned him for. He couldn't believe that he'd referred to himself as Perseus, or at least, that's what the Demon had called himself, so perhaps that would make things a little easier, if the Demon was called Perseus, and himself Percy.

"What do you need Thalia?" He asked her with a heavy sigh, refusing to look anywhere but the running water. He'd purposely distorted it so that she couldn't see the pain that was held in his eyes, because that seemed to be a dead give away for these girls when they needed to know when to absolutely not go near him, which was effectively all the time.

"For you to stop being so detached like this. We all know why Zeus made you guard us. With Lady Artemis with us we would never need a guardian, yet without any choice you were forced here. None of us like seeing you this way Percy." Thalia continued. Her voice cut out in certain places here and there as she fought the urge to start crying. What she desperately wanted to do was to grab him by the shirt and… No, she shouldn't be thinking about those kinds of thing, not anymore, not now that she was part of the hunt, forever swearing off men. Artemis had known her reasons for joining the hunt, surely she would have foreseen how this would have affected her lieutenant. Percy was her closest friend, that mattered more than being her romantic interest, and if anything she couldn't bear to see him near suicidal.

"Leave me alone Thalia. I didn't ask to be here and I don't want to be here. It's obvious that I'm not your guardian, but you're mine. The Gods don't want the savior of Olympus to kill himself. But I don't see a way anyone short of Artemis can do that." Percy stood and before Thalia could say or do anything he lept into the river and made sure that none could get to him. He needed his solitude. He couldn't bear the way Thalia looked at him anymore. There was pain in her eyes, but it was for him, he didn't want to be the cause of anyone else's pain any longer. What if he could just end it all? Kill himself and put a stop to the constant danger that he presented the camp? Would anyone miss him? He could just runaway again. Not where the hunters could get to him, but instead to an underwater refuge. He knew that sooner or later his father would vie to find him and then it would only be a matter of time before they caught up.

_'Think VERY carefully before you continue down this path Perseus.'_

"Call me Percy. If you're my demonic aspect, then you can simply be known as Perseus, helps to avoid confusion." Percy responded casually.

In that moment he made his decision, he didn't know how much time had passed but the sun was rising and Thalia was still staring longingly into the river he was at. He needed to say goodbye, he'd already put her through so much. "Thalia." He got her attention, his voice heavy and laden with grief. His eyes were dark and she knew something was wrong, more than usual.

"I'm sorry. If things were different… Just know that I would never have rejected you." Percy spoke quickly and softly, his eyes glued to the floor. He could already hear Thalia choking up in front of him. He turned his back on her firmly before stepping into the river that surged above him.

"Perseus what are you doing?" Artemis' voice called out. She was now besides Thalia, looking at him warningly. Her hand was hovering over her hunting knives, if she could paralyze him, then she could prevent him from doing what she knew he was thinking about.

He spared the Goddess a quick glance before a brief smile washed across his face then disappeared as soon as it had arrived. "I'm Percy, the Demon is Perseus." With a wave of his hand the entire river surged upwards and blocked Artemis from doing anything. She tried to follow his movements but he was simply put, just far too powerful. The river rushed across the landscape in a tidal wave, continuously seeking a massive body of water.

"Thalia! Assemble the hunters!" Artemis ordered as she already took off after Percy.

"What for milady? What are we hunting?" She asked her in solid confusion.

"Percy Jackson." Artemis told her quickly before bounding after the tidal wave.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	8. Chapter 8 - Splash Landing

**Chapter 8****_ – _****Splash Landing**

Percy had very nearly escaped. Very nearly. He was only a mile out from the sea basin that he could get to Atlantis from. Surely his father would hide him or let him live with them in the palace? But he never made it that far, an arrow struck him in the foot and knocked him off of the tidal wave he was controlling. The pain in his ankle caused him to lose control over the behemoth stream entirely and he tumbled further into the forest, now partially immobile.

_'Ow, what the fuck! Why did that hurt so much more than any other arrow we've been shot with!? God damn!' _Perseus raged and screamed inside their mind. It wasn't an exaggeration either, that arrow must have been blessed by the God of vindictive dick-moves as it spread pain in excessive amounts throughout his body, yet he pushed on, just with an extremely angry Demon inside his mind. He had to be very careful, if Perseus got too angered, would he take control and try to fight back against Artemis? Gods, Percy REALLY hoped not.

The hunt would be short and Artemis was sure to punish him greatly. But Percy would never go down without a fight. He was stubborn to the end. Whatever that particular end may be. He thought about angering Artemis enough that she might kill him then and there, it was a different approach that Perseus fighting her, it at least saved Artemis from being hurt. Save his bane the trouble of doing it as well, effectively keeping all of the hunters safe.

The emotional pain was only just starting to become bearable, but when Thalia finally admitted her feelings, he couldn't take it, that was one more person he felt betrayed by, the pain in his heart was overwhelming once again and the only embrace he wished for was the cold lonely void where he would cease to exist.

The pain in his ankle grew. Artemis was smart, she had given him some sort of paralyzing agent and it was working its way fast. If he could get to a high point in the forest just in time that somewhat overlooked a body of water, that he could make a jump for it and hope for the best, but he knew that once he felt that familiar tug in his gut that there was no way he could get to that place in time, he'd be completely immobile at that point.

"Percy stop!" He heard Artemis' commanding voice call out behind him. In the sides of his vision he could see the silver flashed of hunters running through the trees parallel to him. They must have been told strictly not to attack him otherwise he'd be dead by now.

_'Don't stop, keep going, piss her off more, it's hilarious!'_

"Big words coming from the guy that was screaming because of an arrow moments ago." Percy muttered his response, earning silence from the Demon. Damage the ego, and the mouth will stay shut, something that Percy was NEVER going to forget now that he knew it worked so well.

The only thing he could think about doing was dangerous, he'd never been able to pull it off before but if not now then he'd never be able to do it. With all of the power left in his body he forced his body to turn into a faint sea breeze that traveled a lot farther than he could muster on foot at the moment. He managed to get thirty feet away when he reappeared and heard the shocked gasps. He was far more powerful than anyone could have ever imagined, and that was something that at least made him feel better.

Once he got close enough to the water he'd be able to summon his trident and then he'd be back with a chance of escape. Once again he purged his body into a sea breeze and reappeared on the top of a hilltop that overlooked a lake. There was nothing connecting this large lake to the sea though, but it was the best chance he had. He could survive in the lake for a LONG time.

_'I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but do it, straight in the lake and don't you DARE resurface until we're fully healed. Once we're out, I can take on the Goddess if she outright refuses to let us leave in peace, because that's what we want right? That's what you want if it means we can legitimately live in peace.' _

The hunters weren't taking any chances though, he felt an arrow imbed itself in his right shoulder then another one in his right hip. The pain was excruciating but he knew that they were only trying to immobilize him. If they had wanted to end him, he would already have five arrows sticking out of the back of his head. He'd seen how the hunters worked.

_'SON OF A BITCH!'_

"PERCY, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Artemis' thundered. In that single moment she sounded scarier than he could ever imagine Zeus and for the life of him he was shocked into not resisting her orders. He turned around just as he got to the top of the hill. If he jumped now he would survive. Artemis was three feet away. He knew he was fucked when she tackled him. She thought it was be a clean takedown but he jumped mid-way and they both rocketed off of the hill top and straight towards the murky depths of the lake. Artemis cursed in ancient Greek while Percy just felt bad that she would get wet. The moment they hit the water Percy felt slightly less vulnerable. Still weak from the paralyzer but not completely screwed. He'd made it to the lake, that was all he could have asked for.

_'Oh thank God, these bastard arrows were starting to make me want to destroy all of them, and I ain't got that kind of time.' _

Using the same principles as he had for traveling in the air, he turned his body to water and fell out of Artemis' grasp before creating an air bubble around her. She slowly sank to the bottom of the lake. Percy reappeared on the outside of the bubble, looking like an angel made of water. Artemis had to bite her lip to hold in her embarrassment for actually finding him attractive.

He would be the first man to escape her. She hated it. She hated it more than Apollo. Artemis knew that Percy was rapidly failing to the paralyzing agent they had put on their arrows. How would he fair against it now that they were under the water though? With a lazy wave of his hand her clothes magically dried themselves almost instantly. Then he lifted his hands again and they both started to rise.

"Leave me alone Artemis." He choked out in a pain stricken voice. It wasn't just physical pain from the arrows, but she knew for a fact that what Thalia had told him had broken him just as much as Annabeth cheating on him had. To have the kind of trust those two had just for her to turn around and say that. She didn't know what she could do about it, but the pain was evident.

"I can't. I care about you too much." She whispered. She knew for a fact that Percy heard her because of how he stopped for a split second before continuing. Artemis rose up out of the water on a platform of solid water right next to the edge of the lake. Percy rose up on his own in the middle of the lake but within seconds of them reappearing more and more arrows flew wildly at him. All hitting their mark. He was stunned for a moment before it registered to him. He looked like he'd had acupuncture with foot long needles. Artemis screamed to stop firing but it was too late.

He staggered for a moment before the air became humid, a power struggle of control was happening inside the body of Percy Jackson and Artemis had seen this once before. His muscles buldged, his hair seemed to shorted and those eyes that looked like pure evil erupted with a brightness of anger. Fire shrouded him before he started to fall towards the water's surface, now with plenty of arrows embedded throughout his body. "The next person to shoot me, I will issue a personal cremation service so thorough that not even the Gods will be able to fix them!" Then, just as quickly as the Demon had appeared, it was gone.

Artemis had gotten to dry land easily but as she looked back towards the lake she saw something that felt like her heart breaking. Percy's limp body was falling towards the water with arrows sticking out of him everywhere.

"My lady, we have to get him out of there!" Thalia's voice called out to her frantically. Artemis could barely register what her lieutenant was saying until it clicked. The two of them neared the water's edge but as they tried to get into the lake to retrieve Percy, it froze over just under their feet, wherever they walked. It couldn't be Percy's control he was clearly out cold from the pain and paralyzing serum.

A lake nymph appeared just above the surface of the water. "I'm sorry lady Artemis but Lord Percy is under my protection now." She told them somewhat coldly.

"You would refuse an Olympian access? That's an unwise movement nymph." Artemis sneered just as coldly. Her fingers itching towards her bow.

"I would. I know of you, and respect you Lady Artemis. But Percy is my lord, and while you are powerful, I fear that you have never truly seen the wrath that Lord Poseidon is capable of instilling on the gentle waters. I'm sorry my lady. But he is under my protection now, not you nor your hunters can enter my waters." She explained to them in an apologetic tone before disappearing from sight completely. Thalia was furious, she fired an arrow into the water but the water froze over once more right where the arrow hit and bounced straight off before finally sinking into the depths.

"Thalia get the girls to set up camp on a proximity of this lake. We're not leaving without him." Artemis told her before flashing to Olympus. She needed to have some words with her uncle.

**A/N: Don't forget to review lads and ladies!**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Cursed Nymph

**Chapter 9 – The Cursed Nymph **

Percy slowly let his eyes flutter open. It was dark, someone was singing and he felt completely comfortable with that. With everything actually. He wasn't sure if he cared whether or not he ever moved away from where he was now but he knew he'd probably regret it. Trying his best to upright his body even in the water ached and he hissed with pain. The singing stopped and it seemed whoever that voice belonged to had turned their attention to him.

"Don't do that silly! You've been impaled by so many arrows. I'm amazed that you're alive. Even being a son of Poseidon and miraculously landing in the lake you still had a small chance of survival." That voice, angelic.

_'That might have been partially me that helped us to not die a painful death. I got incredibly angry and managed to cauterize most of the arrow punctures before falling unconscious, so yeah, you're welcome.' _

His eyes were sore but he forced them open. Floating gracefully above him was the most beautiful nymph he had ever seen. He knew how much his father had wanted him to marry a nymph but he'd never really seen the appeal until now.

"I um." Ahem. He cleared his voice before blundering and managing to somehow blush underwater.

"To be fair I am the strongest son of Poseidon ever." He managed with a slight smile, skillfully neglecting to mention the fact that he wasn't a demi-god, but half Demon and half God. The nymph's light blue tinted cheeks suddenly went scarlet and Percy couldn't help but feel warmer inside. To add to the effect, he summoned his trident out of the water itself. A beautiful emerald green trident illuminated the nymph's waters.

"Well even so you've still got arrows in your chest so lay down again son of Poseidon before I make you." She told him in a stern yet playful voice. If Artemis or Thalia had witnessed the mutual flirtations of these two then Percy knew for a fact that they would both string him up and use him for target practice, but he didn't care anymore.

"Why can't I just pull them out?" Percy asked with a frown before he did that exact thing. He screamed and accidentally caused an explosion of water. That was sure to have scared anyone above the lake. He sank down as his body became as still as a corpse. The nymph put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"That's why. Because you'll work the paralyzer in even further. Let me do it in future." She continued to pout before getting back to work on removing the hunter's arrows. In peace mind you because Percy could no longer say anything.

_'Do that again and I'll kill us both right now! That hurts like a mother-fucker!' _Perseus was incredibly foul mouthed, but Percy wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to expect, he WAS a Demon after all, and everything that he'd been taught about Demons had depicted them as being FAR worse than his other aspect.

"My name is Esther by the way my lord. I know it's probably not of interest to you but you've become quite a hotspot recently. Your father, Lord Poseidon keeps mentioning that you're going to marry soon. I realize this may just be your father being your father but it's definitely spurred interest around the kingdoms." Esther continued to ramble on. Percy could just about blink at free will now so he was in no position to deny his father's claims against his intentions to marry. Even if he could, he wasn't sure if he would. Surely if the famous Percy Jackson wanted to marry then he could have anyone under his father's domain. Would someone like the nymph patching him up even be interested in him?

She noticed his forced blink. "Don't worry, I'm not in a position to say anything to anyone anyway. I can't speak to the tree nymphs around here. There's something about my lake which prevents contact unless there's a godly presence. I was only able to intervene and save you because you're so strong that the ancient magic that curses me thinks that you're a God. Feel special Lord Perseus." Esther smiled naturally as she edged out yet another arrowhead coated in paralyzer.

_'Lord Perseus, I like the sound of that, perhaps more than I should... I'm keeping that title, and the best part is that no-one can deny me of it. I mean, how many Demons do you know?' _Perseus laughed heartily before another arrow was pulled free of their body, this time a little more forcefully, edging some more of that bastard paralyzer in.

There was no amount of poison or paralyzer that would be capable of stopping Percy from groaning at the use of his formal name, or more importantly, his inner Demon. Esther's mouth formed an 'O' in surprise at the prince of her kingdom.

"It's. Percy." He managed to groan out. She nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry my lord. But I'm rusty with my social skills as you can tell. And extremely lonely." She faltered, her hands slowly crept away from the arrow in his stomach. "When you're well enough to leave, would you ever consider coming back to visit me?" She asked him. He swore that he could almost feel the tension in her body. How long had it been since someone else had visited her? How old was this curse? She did mentioned ancient magic, surely she couldn't have been cursed from THAT long ago.

Slowly but surely as Percy moved the strength to his arm, he felt his eyelids become heavy and forced to close them but he managed to wrap his fingers into hers as he slowly drifted out because of the paralyzer. The last thing he remembered seeing was her beaming smile. A grin that would have shamed Apollo's pearly whites. Percy thought that he'd be able to rest in peace, right up until he felt the presence of another immortal teleport very close to him, very close indeed.

_'If that's Artemis then we are FUCKED.' _

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Bane's Return

**Chapter 10 – The Bane's Return**

Poseidon appeared in the lake as soon as he was able to. He saw Percy's eyes close slowly just as he had gotten there. He cursed briefly before turning to the Nymph. "I came as soon as I could. Thank you for defending my soon. He will no doubt be very grateful." Poseidon nodded as he slowly made his way over.

"He is quite remarkable my lord. He had already started to fight through the paralyzers just to correct me calling him Perseus." The Nymph smiled before looking back down at Percy with something more than just a sense of duty in her eyes. Poseidon was weary because he knew of the curse that was placed upon her. He sought to visit her once every decade out of sheer pity. Even he could not brake the curse that was put upon her. But the way that she was looking at his son, could it possibly be Percy that would finally end her reign of solitude in the lake long forgotten by mortal and immortal eyes.

"He is indeed. I know for a fact that he will visit you often just for showing you this kindness. Fear not though, his life was never in danger, not from Artemis' hunters. Perseus is the most powerful demi-god in history. He even has his own trident. He rivals the weaker Olympians in power, Artemis could not kill Perseus without blowing up half of the country. Still, she wasn't exactly trying or he'd be in much worse shape." Poseidon explained with a frown. "I should probably speak to her while I can. The night descends and she will be called away soon." Poseidon commented before turning into a current and shooting towards the surface. When he broke through he was face to face with a blushing Artemis.

"Is he OK? Poseidon?" She blurted out before reigning her tongue in. Poseidon nodded. "Thank you for not trying to kill him. He would not fight you back for he admired you and cares for Thalia too much. The destruction would be overwhelming if he was ever to flat out fight an Olympian." Poseidon told her before remembering what he had truly come to tell her.

"Ah, about that. I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not, but it's incredibly important either way. Percy isn't a demi-god any longer." She told him quietly, unsure of how Poseidon would take the news if it so happened to be news to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked her in confusion, tilting his head to the side for a moment. Most of the hunters all watching from the safety of a far distance. All knew of Poseidon, though few had ever met the sea God. The one thing they all knew for certain was the tales of his legendary rage, and it was only earlier that day that most of them had managed to lodge an arrow in his son's body.

"He's half Demon from his mother's side, and half God. Not half demi-god, but half GOD. I think you understand what this means Poseidon." Artemis told him, casting a weary glance over him, anaylsing his reaction as best she could. Of course he knew what it meant, but he was more shocked to find out that, supposing what he'd heard was true, that Sally Jackson was either a Demon, or from a blood line of Demons. To the best of Poseidon's knowledge, Demons had actually fully gone extinct from the mortal world a few thousand years ago.

Poseidon sighed, knwoing that nothing good would come from pondering it for too long. "Do not take your aggravations out on the Nymph living here Artemis. She is cursed by magic older than most Gods. Only an old forgotten prophecy will break her free of the magic and let her resume her life in the sea." Poseidon told her sternly. Artemis crossed her arms and pouted before she briefly froze when the scent of perfume crossed her nostrils.

"Aphrodite." Poseidon greeted with a curt nod of his head. She just waved it off. Time was short and formalities would only take much more of it.

"I know of this curse Poseidon. I usually wouldn't help in affairs such as this but Perseus is by far the favoured demi-god of the Gods, even Ares." Aphrodite added the last part to help give gravity to the situation.

"The curse can indeed be broken but for only a short amount of time. The one who put the magic on the beautiful Nymph needs to be destroyed while the magic is down. The ancient witch who was once known as the temptress Glenda. Do you remember Poseidon?" Aphrodite asked him quickly.

Poseidon's brow scrunched up in confusion, "The water mage? She withered and died did she not? Well over two millennia ago." Poseidon pointed out.

"She did not. She is still the oldest immortal and simply cannot fade, but instead she can be killed. She was made immortal by her own power and magic's therefore there are ways to dispatch her. First Percy must temporarily break the curse that poor Esther has lived with but he simply cannot do that with the state his heart is in right now." Aphrodite looked at the floor saddened that this would ever happen to anyone.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked her with narrowed eyes. She was weary of tricks Aphrodite liked to pull but this was below anyone.

"His heart lies in three places moon Goddess. I truly believe that he is the hero destined to break the curse the Nymph was put upon. But the prophecy calls for the heroe's heart to be clear in what it needs. WHO it needs. It's clear from the words that Esther in there is one of them, but it hints to others. I'll leave you to figure it out Artemis, you're a clever girl." Aphrodite winked before leaving. Poseidon was not nearly as dull as many believed.

"I don't approve of what that means Artemis, but it is Percy's choice to persue whatever paths he sees fit, but know now that if you choose to accept what Aphrodite's words mean, then the backlash between your father and I could cause a lot of damage and dare I say it, some pointless deaths." Poseidon glanced towards the water.

"Just think about your next actions very wisely. I shall still support anything involving my Percy and should you need help, you know how to contact me." Poseidon flashed away and Artemis could no longer feel his presence around her or in the lake. Like Aphrodite, he had left.

That surprised her, though it wasn't a negative one like Poseidon had initially made it sound. He was going to back Percy regardless of the situation, but that was by extension, him saying that he would stand by her against her father if the King of the Gods refused to see sense.

Percy was part of yet another prophecy? She felt so sorry for him, but she also suspected that only herself and Aphrodite truly knew the truth to it. Percy was falling in love with Esther. Judging by Aphrodite's words he had already felt something for Artemis from a younger age and from the way Perseus and Thalia had been acting and reacting towards each other she knew for a fact that while Thalia outright admitted her affection for him, she could also see that the feeling was returned, but he was still in denial.

How long would it be until he realized the calamity that he was in? Artemis was about to summon some mist so that she could speak to the Nymph and explain what had just happened. That was when she heard something that made her pale completely. A thunderous roar echoed throughout the woods and hunters all started to battle a thrown together creature. The Bane of Percy Jackson had come back for round two.

Panicking, Artemis did what she could, "Apollo, I need you." She whispered. She knew he heard because of the mental link they shared what with being godly twins.

"I'm here Artemis!" Apollo announced as he dove right out of the sky in a barely working sun chariot. It was getting dark and it wouldn't do for him to be driving the Maserati around at full volume. Apollo was very different when Artemis was in need. He was a mature and sensible God.

"The bane of Percy Jackson has returned. Percy lies at the bottom of the lake unconscious. We cannot get into the lake because a Nymph has banned any godly forces." Artemis explained. The twins simultaneously took out similar bows, but with different color schemes.

"Artemis." Apollo's voice was very edgy, "WHY is he unconscious in a lake? We both know that sentence is a huge oxymoron." Apollo's voice adopted a serious sense of worry.

"He tried to run away Apollo. He's adamant that he is the reason for my hunters getting hurt. Indirectly yes, but none of them blame him at all. He believes he is unwanted by the campers and has had enough. I had to do something Apollo, so I ordered my girls to hunt him down using only paralyzer tipped arrows. We both know he is far too strong to be harmed just by arrows." Artemis explained as she dove straight into the action, Apollo hot on her heels.

"Alright, but if this bane is for Perce then we may need backup." Apollo told her sternly.

"We do NOT need backup Apollo." Artemis told him firmly. Just then the bane ripped through the tree line covered in Armour.

"We're gonna need backup." Artemis told him quickly. The bane had a gleaming set of armor covering it's entirety. A mixture of celestial bronze Olympian gold and another godly metal that she didn't immediately recognize. Just when Artemis didn't think things could possibly get any worse, they truly did.

"Glenda sends her regards." The beast spoke up in a very articulate and refined voice. Apollo concentrated for a moment and a second later there were two flashes behind them. Ares came forwards grinning like an idiot brandishing a greatsword that was larger than Apollo. Behind them Poseidon stood firmly against the edge of the lake with his trident in hand.

"This is the bane of Jackson? Right, when I destroy this thing the kid will forever be forced to acknowledge me as superior." Ares grinned even more. The bane regarded him casually.

"Did he not defeat you at only twelve years of age?" It asked. Artemis was certain in that moment that if a dragon's head could be smug, that's what it was doing. Ares grunted before charging and initiating one hell of a painful battle.

Having been the ONLY one to have seen the Bane before, she was the only one aware of the fact that despite the armor being the obvious indication, that it had received some serious upgrades. Perhaps Tartarus had told it to seek out this, Glenda, or perhaps it had found her of it's own free will, but one thing was for sure, it was no where near the level it was back in the forest the other day. This was a whole new beast, possibly one comprised to be a bane to Perseus as well as Percy.

There was only one way to find out, and that was comprised of awakening Percy, and forcing him to finally unleash all of that pent up rage that he'd kept hidden away for so long. A plan was formulating in Artemis' mind, it was a bad plan, but it was still a plan.

"We can't win without him." She announced.

"Who, Percy?" Apollo asked, certain that was the only person she could have been talking about. Poseidon watched all of this with interest. He believed himself to be somewhat on the same page as Artemis.

"No, the dumb-ass that refers to himself as the necessary evil." She groaned. That was enough, much to Poseidon's surprise, there was a shock wave on the surface, and the waters were starting to boil in the middle. He was coming.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Deadly Mix

**Chapter 11 – A Deadly Mix**

Ares ran forwards in an epic show of bravado but was abruptly taken down a number of rungs in the badass ladder when the Bane swatted him away effortlessly. Ares' body turned into a comet that started to slowly circle the earth.

Artemis and Apollo spared no time in taking up an archers mantle and firing away at the weak spots in the armor. Poseidon knew what needed to be done but he did not voice his concerns. The only being powerful enough to take on this monstrous bane was an angry Percy Jackson. What would get Percy riled up enough? The impending threat of a loved one…

He had to think quickly back to Aphrodite's' words. A love triangle was it? He could tell that the first person was Artemis, the prophecy stated the second to be Esther, but who could be the third? Poseidon slammed his trident into the surface of the lake and he rose up, anger dwelling within his writhing sea green eyes.

Apollo had been punched through a tree, literally through the tree and Artemis had been downed with what looked like a severely broken arm. A number of the hunters lay unmoving in felled positions. Poseidon truly felt bad for them but he knew not to speak of it to Artemis while they still lay fighting. Poseidon suddenly found himself locked in a head on battle with the bane but he fared much better than the others had what with being one of the big three and mostly in his own domain. Alas, he too wasn't enough to fend the creature off.

When Poseidon could see no way around defeating it apart from teleporting Percy out of there, something completely unexpected happened. "I will NOT let you harm him!" Thalia shouted in defiance. She stood between the bane and the water's edge with Aegis and her spear in her hand. She was battered and bruised but the look in her eyes told Poseidon everything. Thalia? Perseus had grown to love Thalia? It made sense to the ancient sea god, everything was finally becoming clearer. Poseidon vowed then and there that he would endeavor to help Percy finish the prophecy that called upon him and finally decide who his heart was truly going to be for. Artemis, Thalia or Esther.

"Thalia!" Poseidon's voice boomed, he had one foot in the water and he projected his voice deep into the lake. Thalia gave Poseidon a confused look before the bane struck her down brutally. He sliced a vicious gash into her exposed midriff with the jagged tips of his wings. She shouted in agony as she clutched the horrible wound it had inflicted. No more than a full second after Thalia's scream filled the woods had the lake erupted into a watery chasm of translucent death. The son of Poseidon rose above the swirling typhoon with his eyes shining so brightly that you could not distinguish them from solid emeralds, except there was a small difference, they were emblazoned with streaks of fire red. A silver trident in hand that had a sea green gleam to it, the very tips of the trident was adorned with volatile flames eagerly licking around at the air.

A coalition of two aspects, thought judging from the lack of over the top amounts of fire, it was still Percy that was in control, and not Perseus. _'Let the power flow through you just as naturally as that of the seas. The flames of ire are yours to command on this occasion.' _Perseus told him quietly before going completely silent. Percy didn't even need to give him an answer, Perseus had given Percy most of his power in order for them to succeed, it seemed that the hot headed son of Poseidon was actually rather fond of Thalia, as opposed to the water-clogged brain of Percy who was still in denial about it all. At least one of them knew what they wanted.

At first glance it seemed as though his eyes where literally burning with the restless power of the oceans itself, even Poseidon had looked worried for a moment. "You will NOT touch her!" Percy shouted. His voice was deep and low and the Gods knew straight away that this was the side that Percy Jackson hated to reveal, this was everything kept within his dark side.

Artemis noticed what was really happening though, and perhaps only she would understand it all anyway as she was the only one to have actually seen Perseus up close, but this was definitely him, it may have been Percy on the surface, but everything that spurred them on, all of that hatred and anger was something that could only have been derived from the Demon inside.

A haughty chuckle emanated from the Bane as the two colossal powers collided. An armored hell hound paw struck out against the Demon-God who dodged it effortlessly and threw his trident at the place the paw landed, impaling the Bane's leg. This was the same leg that Percy had decimated only hours earlier. A guttural growl of agony sounded in the woods as the three pronged tips of the gleaming silver trident were suddenly covered with a midnight blue liquid that bubbled up thickly. Apollo and Artemis went to see about casualties and evacuated everyone. They knew all too well that Percy was about to have a rather explosive episode.

And they weren't sure just who was going to come out on top of it.

_'You've got this Percy, just DON'T let the anger overcome you, or I'll be forced to step in and finish this my self.' _

**Line Break**

Ares was adamant in his choice. He was going to kill it and hang its smug bastard head from his trophy wall. NO ONE has shown him up that badly since Jackson himself and as much as he hated to admit it, he was actually rather fond of Poseidon's kid, a punk he may be, but a strong and respectable punk.

It was at this point that he was nearly above Olympus. From the impact of the strike, he realized the bane had been infused with some magic rivaling that of Hecate herself because he sure as Hades couldn't slow down his descent or flash out of it. He literally had to wait around just to be bitch smacked by the earth itself. Oh how he couldn't wait to get his fists around that bastard's neck and rip it's tendons apart with his bare hands.

As he was contemplating the most gruesome ways to kill a mixture of monsters, he forced his body around to face his point of trajectory. He couldn't believe it, he'd nearly made a complete rotation of the earth. It was only because of his godly vision that he could see the surface below. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. They all looked either dead or defeated. Percy had just burst from the lake. Ares looked closer, was that Zeus' child that tried to protect him? So there was some sort of secret romance between Percy and Artemis' lieutenant. He was sure Aphrodite was no doubt going to absolutely love that.

Pulling his body into a dive, he made sure to give Percy one final gift. He was ashamed to admit that he wasn't much help in the fight, but he was determined to at least leave some sort of mark, so decided to see exactly how well celestial bronze and olympic gold did against an orbital strike using a God's body.

Poseidon saw what the inevitable and with a simple snap of his fingers, he teleported every single being excluding Percy and the bane back to Artemis' camp. Apollo and Artemis nodded appreciatively, not having to constantly fight against a seemingly un-killable beast made their tasks of healing the hunters a lot easier.

"Go, he'll be fine! He would be able to go toe to toe with Typhon like this for some time." He told them with his famous, 'I'll explain later look'. They both shared a glance yet didn't question him about it immediately though and that was good. Quickly remembering his job, he dived straight back into the lake before an explosion happened above the surface. He quickly bobbed his head up just to see what was happening. The bane was rid of armor completely and Ares' body was slowly floating towards Poseidon. Did he only just land? He must have done his stupid 'Ares bolt'. An orbital strike often performed from Olympus itself. He would jump and dive straight down from terminal velocity and continue to accelerate, using his huge body as a mass driver straight into his target. Only Ares and similar Gods of fortitude would survive such a thing. Poseidon snapped his fingers and Ares was quickly relocated to Olympus. They could deal with him. He remembered his purpose for the third time and dived down to where Esther was looking on with worry.

"If you stay here you will not survive. I know a loophole around this ancient magic. I need your permission however." He told her quickly, keeping his comments vague.

"What might that be my lord?" She asked once again, suspicion in her eyes. The Gods had not helped her along with her journey much in her long life which was an especially heavy guilt resting upon the sea God's shoulders.

"In my palace there is an entire wing dedicated to when Gods visit. Naturally they cannot breathe underwater like you or I. There is not water in those particular wings of the palace. I have been looking for a beautiful piece to put in the central halls. I can reform this lake to be smaller and manageable and intend to put it in my palace. A lake under the ocean. You would be safe for now, until we can rid you of this curse, but I need your permission to alter the lake." He quickly explained. Her eyes widened and he saw the slightest smidgen of hope.

"Please lord, please do it!" She begged him. With a nod Poseidon started to transform the lake and move it. Once Esther was out of the way, he knew Percy would not hold back any of his power, he would not be worrying about hurting anyone other than his very own bane, and that was the only way that anyone was going to get out of this alive.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Death Of A Bane

**Chapter 12 – Death Of A Bane**

Two colossal powers clashed. Poseidon could feel it from his underwater palace, just like he believed that there was no doubt Zeus and Hades had heard it from their respective palaces. An axis point from where the true power of a conjoined mixture of Percy Jackson was fighting against an equal and most definitely 'opposite' force.

The sea trembled from the rage that it's prince was holding within his mind. The tremendous power of the second trident wielder was sending the world into chaos. Percy Jackson and his bane were fighting to the death. Where once Percy would have had absolutely no chance against the beast, Ares had evened out the fight with his orbital strike. The beast had no more armor to save him from Percy's explosive wrath which was now an increasingly unstable mix of fire and water.

A blast emanated above the waters that failed to still themselves, even at Poseidon's will. The shock wave sent a tsunami raging across the coast and out into the world's seas. If it collided with anything it would instantly destroy everything in its path. Percy was outputting that much power. The bane was in a state of shock.

"Who sent you!?" Percy demanded with the pure unbridled fury of the seas that was writhing in his veins, and the mere prospect of the bane hurting Thalia had turned his once calm sea green eyes into burning balls of cool emerald flames. The bane was unsure exactly of how far it's own powers governed the ability to kill an enraged Percy Jackson, but it knew for a fact that this far into the fight, it's prospects at succeeding were dwindling fast.

"Glenda, the immortal older than the Gods. She was the dominant mistress of the seas before your father was born. She cannot be defeated Jackson. She made sure of that." The bane spat from the dragons head that was fused firmly on it's shoulders. It had the body of a hellhound and it was night, so Percy knew that if it became seriously endangered then it would simply just shadow travel away.

Percy felt all immortals leave him alone with the bane. That gave him the freedom to release his true power. Percy let out an agonizing scream and the lake exploded outwards and engulfed the two of them in a swirling death trap of water. The beast tried to travel away from it's suffocating prison but couldn't do it while Percy had his gleaming silver trident illuminating the waters. It was trapped to swirl in the watery death that had surrounded him. Percy shot forwards inside the cyclone and used his trident to rip through the dragon wings that lined it's back. The rage of the seas at his finger tips he killed the bane piece by piece. First the wings, before he pulled Anaklusmos free and sliced straight through the manticore tail.

Another swipe with the trident and the dragon's horns were cracked and broke before Percy slammed his blade down on them, breaking them free completely. Without the horns, the beast didn't have Arachne's power of poison to aid him. He was merely a hellhound with a dragon's head. Before Percy lined up the perfect shot he decided to get some information out of him.

"If you tell me where this Glenda is then I won't send you straight to Tartarus for all of eternity." Percy's voice was still furious but the bane thought that he sensed something else in there, some fiber of hope to hold onto. Unfortunately he also knew of the rage of the seas and couldn't trust the son of the sea god to keep his word this far beyond furious.

"Your father knows of the witch's palace. Ask him, not me!" The bane spat at him furiously before trying to swipe down hard at the son of Poseidon. Percy was too far gone into the red mist though and didn't even bother trying to dodge the swipe. Instead he just held up Anaklusmos before spinning and striking his trident straight into the heart of the beast. The water abruptly stopped and the bane turned to dust. One monster was dead, but another monster needed slaying. Whoever Glenda was, and whatever she wanted, she wouldn't stop until himself and the people he loved, were dead. He wouldn't let that happen, ever.

_'Well that was exhilarating, but perhaps now we should tone it down before you kill everything within twenty miles.'_

He dropped back down to the surface, seeing a pile of ashes in the ground as black as the fur that had shrouded the bane. Percy saw something glinting above it and bent down to inspect it. It was both of the dragon's horns.

_'Keep 'em, maybe we can make some weapons out of them.' _Perseus commented. Percy hummed back his agreement, maybe they could, besides, dragon horns were incredibly strong anyway. A sudden thought had occurred to him, his arsenal was going to be increasingly powerful. He had a legendary blade of the sea, Anaklusmos, he had a master weapon, the trident that he could either summon from the very sea or bring out of a similar pen to that of Anaklusmos, and if he decided to get these dragon horns turned into a weapon, then he would have yet another extremely powerful instrument of destruction.

Percy suddenly realized exactly how much power it had taken to finally rid himself of the bane. It had exhausted him completely, he knew that only one thing would be able to save him now. He slumped to the ground, the last reserves of his energy leaving him. "Artemis." He whispered quietly. Just as his eyelids became too heavy to hold open, he felt two godly flashes right next to him.

Their immediate vicinity caused his skin to tingle, the other presence caused the hairs on his arms to raise. He never noticed that before, and still could not figure out which was which. Who made him feel nervous? Cautious was more the word.

_'I don't know who that is, but I like it.' _Percy found himself agreeing whole-heatedly. It was a thrilling feeling. He should have realized that it was Artemis, there was something about her which made him curious, but still nervous around her, like she was one day going to love him and then hate him the next. The tingling skin was starting to annoy him and he realized that out of all the gods, Apollo was the most annoying of them, so that must have been him.

When Percy woke up he could only feel the first immortal presence. He opened his eyes to be met with curious silver ones looking directly at him. "You know, the last time I woke up here, it was Thalia that had been watching over me. This is getting to be a terrible habit." Percy chuckled weakly but his ribs were broken, he had only felt them now because there was a lack of adrenaline pumping through him.

"Perseus-"

_'Yes sweet-cheeks?' _That caused Percy to groan. Before Perseus had manifested himself, Percy used to groan at the use of his formal name because he didn't much like it, but now he groaned because a dumb-ass Demon answered to it, but only HE could hear him.

"Artemis please, it's just Percy, you KNOW that Perseus is the Demon." His voice was pained by her even more than his injuries at this point.

"We need to talk Percy." She told him sternly but with a sad glint to her eyes.

"OK. But if this is about the nymph, then please don't blame her, blame me. If I hadn't have fallen into that lake then you would never have been caught up by my bane, this would never have happened and there wouldn't be a need for the infirm-" He was cut off by a pair of silver eyes only an inch away from his own as the taste of cinnamon danced around his lips.

Artemis was kissing him.

_'What. The. Fu-This is nice, roll with it.'_

She closed her eyes and he felt the need to do so as well. When he reopened them he was no longer on a makeshift hospital type bed in Artemis' tent, he was on the moon chariot, lying against the side of the vehicle. Artemis was sat by his side, looking remorseful and regretful, but not for the reason Percy believed.

She couldn't believe that she had waited so long to show Percy how she truly felt. She shed a single tear for that exact reason and for the confusion on his face. She didn't know how he would react because at this point he was frozen in his own little world, more than likely having an internal argument with Perseus.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	13. Chapter 13 - Triangles Or Whatever

**Chapter 13 – Triangles... Or Whatever**

What was he to do? He was going to die, he was sure of it. He'd just been kissed by the virgin Goddess of the hunt. Zeus' favorite daughter right alongside Athena. There was no possibly way that he could escape this one alive, not without the support of maybe half of the Olympian council. He and his father could not solely fight them all. Zeus would want him dead. Athena would want him dead. Apollo would DEFINITELY want him dead. He knew for a fact that Ares didn't want him dead, but wouldn't get into a fight FOR him.

Aphrodite would most likely fight with him, or at least for the chance to be with him, and that wouldn't happen with Artemis openly after him. He was in the worst situation right now. His mind oblivious to the outside world. He just sat in the moon chariot making plans for this last battle. Hera may support him, based on the fact that it was Artemis who had kissed him, not the other way around, plus the fact that Artemis and Apollo were a constant immortal reminder of Zeus' lack of marriage integrity. Hephaestus was a God that accepted Percy for who he was and vice versa. They were both broken to a high level. Hephaestus socially and Perseus emotionally. They understood each other well. But was it enough?

A sudden thought had occurred to him, snapping him out of his visions of grandiose and inescapable death. He was in the moon chariot. The actual personification of the moon itself. He shook his head and looked at Artemis who avoided his gaze expertly. He gave her a sad frown but didn't dare say anything. How was it possible for someone to be so conflicted. "The fates are cruel." He muttered under his breath.

Artemis heard this with her impeccable senses and gave him a confused and sad smile. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, even in the moon chariot where she was at her strongest. He was as strong as an Olympian and one of the more powerful ones at that. She could sense his critical energy, it was at a godly level, just below that of his father and uncles. Artemis knew straight away that disregarding the big three, he was then the strongest being there was, the ex-demi-god who had refused immortality multiple times now.

"Perseu- Percy…" Artemis' voice was soft and caring and he found himself literally unable to deny her of what she wanted. He obediently granted her his attention.

_'I guess there's only one way to go forward now. I stand by my ideals that this is an INCREDIBLY bad idea... Unfortunately for you, I'm a Demon.' _

"I know what you're going through. Aphrodite told your father and I. It's directly under her domain Perseus. You must realize that I never meant for any of this to happen. You're stuck in a triangle where each person has returned feelings." Artemis explained softly. Percy suddenly realized that she was in her lunar Goddess mode. She was around his age and had a long silken dress on. This was what she turned into when appearing as the Goddess of the moon more dominantly than the Goddess of the hunt.

A rather drawn out sigh later and Percy was finally ready to try his words without fear of his voice betraying him, "I know." Was all he managed as he looked down at the world below him. It was beautiful. The way the moonlight just reflected off of the oceans. He knew for a fact that if he jumped from here then he would be alright if he landed in the ocean.

He could just go to his father's palace and live out the rest of his life in the care of Atlantis. Poseidon would be more than acceptant for that was what he had tried to convince Percy to do for a long time after his repeated refusal of godhood. Even Triton had shown a rare moment of care for his half-brother and tried to convince him to join them as a family in Atlantis. What had shocked Percy the most was that Amphitrite had sworn on the river Styx that they would all accept him without malice. She badly wanted to have another son and with Percy around she knew that they could be a better family. Poseidon looked at his son in such a way that made him proud and for that reason he knew that he didn't need anymore children with other women. That was one of the main reasons that Amphitrite had accepted Percy.

"I'm going to admit everything." Percy whispered as he slumped back down against the moon chariot. Taking in a deep breathe he felt that it was time to start, "I started to have strong feeling for you when I first met you, I thought they were just admiration and because of the fact that aside from my father, you're my favorite Goddess. I love Thalia for what she is, my best friend, but again, I'd be lying if there wasn't something deeper. I think that might be Perseus more than me though." Percy admitted, a strange glint had overtaken his eyes and for a brief moment, he seemed bigger, even slumped against the side of the moon chariot.

Artemis recognized what this was now, she knew for a fact that it was Perseus in control of their body, "Hey, what can I say? I like the bad girls. She's something special, I'm telling you that, and because this bozo is still in denial, I stepped up to the challenge of unleashing our power against the bane." Perseus grinned wickedly before it faded and left Percy sitting there once again, not looking at discomfort about being taken over anymore. He had really come to terms with having another aspect VERY quickly.

"I guess I just freaked out when she turned around and admitted it first. The Nymph? She accepted me without question. Of course she knew that I was the son of the God that directly oversees her domain, but she ignored that and spoke to me like a regular person, and I admired her for that, but like you said, Aphrodite and her damn circles." Percy grunted. He wasn't sure whether or not he held a deep admiration for the Nymph, but regardless of all that, he was certain that at this rate, he was going to love her like a true friend, even if that was all it was.

"Triangle." Artemis corrected him automatically but frowned when she realized what she had done. Now was a terrible time to be doing that to someone who was trying to get something off of their chest.

_'If you include us as a person involved then it's a bottomless three pointed pyramid with us at the peak. You know, us, then three points below us being Thalia, Artemis and Esther. But you know, triangles works as well I guess.' _Perseus added. It was a shame that Artemis couldn't hear him at this point because Percy was NOT going to repeat that one.

"It's a little more complicated than simply a triangle, but you know, we can stick with that for now." Percy retorted with folded arms. There, he had said it, indirectly he had admitted his love for Artemis, Thalia and Esther. What was Aphrodite expecting of him next? The whole situation was killing him because Artemis clearly had something going for him, a male, the one thing that her entire life had revolved around hating. Thalia, Artemis' own sister and Percy's best friend. Esther, the nymph that he had only just met, yet knew he had a long life involved with. He sighed, knowing that his luck was that of pure shit.

"Fuck my life." Percy cursed as he stood and summoned his trident. The green glint in his eyes only glowed brighter when the sea green trident was once more in his hands. "Time to find this witch. I've got some people to defend." Percy muttered to nobody in particular. He gave Artemis one last glance.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to face any of this yet. Please, please just give me a little bit of time, at least until I solve this whole immortal water witch thing." He told her. It wasn't a question as they both knew that she couldn't stop the Demon-God. She nodded and a moment later the only man that Artemis had truly ever had an admittance of affection for, had shot towards the world from the moon chariot. The trident in his hand leading his descent into the oceans. A silent tear left her eye and streaked down her cheek for the second time that night.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	14. Chapter 14 - Leviathan

**Chapter 14**** – ****Leviathan**

**A/N: Alestorm reference here.**

The water exploded when Percy hit the surface with the speed and ferocity of an atomic bomb. Using only his will, he dived straight down to the bottom of the huge depths and continued to go until he got to where he naturally knew his father's palace would be. Perseus was the prince of the seas alongside Triton and was even stronger in his father's city. No need for his trident any longer, he was safe under the water. His body was facing a natural buff this far under the surface.

Walking casually through the hallways of his father's palace he found himself face to face with his brother. "Hello Triton." He commented casually.

"Brother." Triton nodded. The two of them had gotten along a lot better ever since Percy had made it brutally honest just how much stronger he was than Triton, and just how little he cared about his father's throne. He had sworn on the Styx that he would serve loyally beside Triton and not dispute his claim to Poseidon's throne when the time came. Triton was shocked by the show of bravado and returned it with the respect that Percy deserved.

"Have you seen father. I have a rather dangerous path ahead of me." Percy sucked his teeth quietly. It would have been inaudible to anyone other than the two sons of Poseidon and the God of the seas himself.

"He is in the throne room last I saw him. What dangers have you gotten yourself into Perce? Who do I have to punch to get you out of trouble?" His brother laughed, the water currents moving around the two princes with respect.

"I don't know if this is a simple knock on the jaw and everything will be alright kind of day Triton. I have to face an ancient water mage that has long since been though dead. Glenda or something." Percy told him. Triton's eyes narrowed and he quickly looked around the hallway to see who else may have been hearing their conversation.

"If you truly face Glenda then things are far worse than you realize. There is an ancient prophecy that one day a truly powerful warrior will bring about her downfall." Triton straightened up and started to laugh. "Well, I should have guessed that it would be you. Come, let's find father, once we get everything straightened out I will go with you and we'll kick this witch's ass." Triton pulled Percy along and within moments they were in the throne room kneeling before Poseidon and Amphitrite.

"Percy I-" Poseidon started but Percy quickly cut him off. "The water mage. Really dad? You couldn't tell me that I was involved in yet another prophecy?" Percy looked on with discomfort.

"It's not that simple. It is not merely a prophecy given by Apollo or the oracle. It's a prophecy that was given by Aphrodite." Poseidon explained.

"Whey hey." Triton giggled immaturely as Percy went white face.

"Oh no, not again!" Percy screamed in pure defiance.

"I'm afraid so my son. To the east the water mage lives in a small cavern that was until recently thought to be an impossibility. The rage of the seas cannot reach her homestead, and the entrance to it is guarded by a Leviathan that I do not have any dominion over." Poseidon explained sadly. There was a magnificent beast and he had no control over it whatsoever.

_'I can kill it. Get us there and I'll burn it from the inside out, really fuck it's day up.' _Perseus grunted happily. Percy had no idea how he was planning on doing that, especially as he was certain that Perseus COULDN'T breath under water, so instead he just decided to ignore the Demon for a while.

"Fine, where is it, I'll tear it's heart from it's proverbial chest." Percy sighed as he summoned his trident. The entire throne room hummed and buzzed with godly energy.

"Do not take this lightly son, it is not the Leviathan that you have heard about in our history, but rather a literal Leviathan. Legend speaks of a beast, three hundred miles from its tip to its tail." Poseidon stood and waved his hand. The entire throne room panned outwards, revealing the seascape beyond them. They could all see for miles upon miles.

"None have seen it yet all know its name, like the Ark of the Covenant or the Holy Grail." Poseidon continued.

_'Weren't those Christian things? Why the Hell is Poseidon referencing them?'_

"We're to set out on a quest, in search of the lair where Glenda doth dwell. On a mission to bring back her head." Percy continued. In the distance a faint light had begun to show them the way. A beacon of where the two sons of Poseidon were needed.

"Our journey will take us to the depths of the sea." Percy grimaced. Poseidon nodded and used his powers to show them what the Leviathan looked like.

"His eyes shone like the rays of the morning and his mouth is as a burning flame." Poseidon told them in mild awe.

Triton looked on in amazement, "Leviathan." He whispered in the hushed silence.

After a long time of moving through the ocean depths, Percy and Triton had finally found themselves with some results. A faint disturbance caused them to stop and bunker down in a nook that overlooked a huge crater in the sea floor. There looked to be some sort of tunnel entrance at the very bottom of it, but when they focused up, they realized that it was actually a gigantic head. The head of the Leviathan was in sleep around them. It's body curling up and hugging the sea floor well over three hundred miles from their position.

"Cresting the waves." Percy sucked his teeth.

"Leading us all to the grave." Triton added with a bemused smile. He would happily take on the world right now, as before they left; Poseidon had used a lot of his godly energy to give his second son, his current heir, a master weapon. It was a sea green and ocean blue whereas Percy's was sea green with tints of silver flashing throughout the magnificent weapon.

"Leviathan." Percy explained quickly with a dark tinge in his voice. Both boys knew straight away that they would have to fight a legendary creature this day. A unit of Poseidon's most elite fighters had all gathered to mount an assault on the beast but before long, the Leviathan had risen from it's slumber and begun decimating the mermaid warriors.

"Slaying all foes who dare to oppose." Percy was about to rush in and save the mermaid warriors but truly, nothing he could do would help, they would just get in his way and cause him to limit his power for fear of hurting them as well.

"Tearing bodies limb from limb, eviscerating on a whim." Triton reasoned, the battle wasn't going their way at all. The two sons of Poseidon were camped out upon a rocky outlook watching the carnage unfold. They truly were powerless to intervene unless the army retreated. Born of the sea, they were too stubborn to admit defeat where it was evident.

"The seas are turning black." Percy noted. The Leviathan had a large gash on it's jaw, someone had gotten lucky, but there was no one left to celebrate this victory.

"The oceans are dead. No voice left to cheer." Triton frowned. So many dead, so little progress.

Something else was happening however, the princes cupped their ears from the oncoming onslaught of their eardrums, "Out of the darkness with a thunderous roar, Leviathan is rising up from the depths below!" Percy shouted over the absolute carnage that the beast of such a size was causing. A new battalion of warriors had just arrived, this time they all had heavy armaments with them. Cannons of all shapes and sizes. Percy didn't understand how such primitive weapons would work this far underwater or underwater at all, but his best guess was that everything born of the sea had some extent of power and influence over the depths of water.

"Cannons are firing and their swords are finally tasting blood!" Triton shouted in amazement. The army was finally finding some result in their favor. The cannons were reaching the intimidatingly huge creature's head and those unlucky enough to be within sword range of the thing were performing kamikaze like attacks. Straight in with a sword and back out again.

"Right, time to fuck shit up." Percy announced, his trident grew as did he slightly. The powers emanating from the two sons of Poseidon was truly awe striking.

"I think the only way is if we allow ourselves to be swallowed and them take it down from inside out." Triton commented softly.

"Game on. See you on the other side brother." Percy announced the retreat for the army as himself and Triton got into the Leviathan's field of view and started to aggravate the beast immensely. This was where Percy would rather be, fighting a creature of untold power and the possibility of death, not elsewhere with multiple women to handle.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	15. Chapter 15 - Two Brothers

**Chapter 15 – Two Brothers**

Percy let out a very Texan scream as he rode his trident like a bomb. Good old Dr. Strangelove had influenced his wild ride throughout the throat of the Leviathan on this day. "What's up with you?" Triton's voice called out some distance behind him. Had they truly both succeeded in getting swallowed whole by the Leviathan? Percy had admittedly thought that to be well and truly badass.

"Brother, join this wild ride of mine. Soon we will be in the beast's stomach. We can destroy everything as we see fit!" Percy shouted in joy as the two brothers continued their forced march through the body of the Leviathan. This was the first time that he was actually feeling pretty decent, here he was with Triton, the only two of them anywhere near, and he could pretty much go all out in terms of destruction.

The problem wasn't the danger presented with a beast of this size, it was the size of the beast itself. They had no idea the true biology of the Leviathan, how many hearts would they need to destroy to put it down permanently? Was it immortal and unable to truly be killed? These questions needed answers as soon as possible if the princes of the sea were to truly succeed in their quest to find Glenda.

Finally the two princes came to a stop. The water receded and they were in the stomach of the Leviathan, which given the circumstances, was surprisingly dry. "So, are you going to tell me why Aphrodite has taken interest in your life? Again." Triton grinned as he eyed Percy for any reaction that the stoic and calm prince would give him.

"A Gods damned love triangle is what has come upon me. I can only name two of the three involved because the third would cause war among the Gods if it ever surfaced." Percy continued, carefully edging his way around the subject, though judging by Triton's face, he's already figured something out.

"No way! You've got a Goddess trying to get their hands on you?" Triton almost squealed in delight at the daily dramas involved with Perseus' life.

"Be quiet Triton, it is a serious matter. Zeus would execute me if he ever found out!" Percy tried to hush his brother, but Triton was having none of it.

"So it's a daughter of Zeus, and no doubt a goddess. Artemis, Athena or the muses. That's all I can think of." Triton was loving ever second of this.

"Actually now that you mention it, there's two daughters of Zeus." Percy sighed, knowing that there was no winning with his brother over matters such a gossip of such a magnitude as this.

"Oh gods. What have you gotten yourself into Perseus?" Triton sighed happily at this.

"The other is a Nymph, so yeah, it's pretty fucked up." Percy commented at last. Triton just looked at him before laughing like a moron.

"Well, you might as well tell me who the nymph is. AND the non godly daughter of Zeus. And you know what? While you're at it, let's make it a trifecta, just tell me everything baby brother." Triton told him with a cracking laughter peering on the edge of his voice. Percy sighed one last time before giving in.

"I'm stuck in a love triangle that includes a Nymph called Esther, Thalia and Artemis. This combination is threatening to make Aphrodite stronger than the Titans because of it's occupants. Happy now?" Percy asked as he turned to a jaw dropped Triton.

"A-a-a-a-a-"

"YES! Artemis, now what of it?" Percy turned away from his gobsmacked brother and continued onward. His trident began to take on an overpowering glow as he coursed his power through the pronged spikes of metal in his grip.

"AND Thalia? Wow, the fates just hate you dude." Triton said at last. He wasn't even laughing anymore. "Like, that's not even funny, that's just tragic. Oh well, I'm satisfied that I know, though I think given this particular set of circumstances, that ignorance may have been better, but let's get on with this anyway." Triton concluded as the two of them purged through the remaining tunnels before landing roughly in the pit of the stomach.

"That's not even the worst part, turns out, and I haven't told father about this yet as I'm not sure exactly how to tell him. I'm not even a demi-god anymore, I have another aspect from my mother's bloodline. I'm half Demon and half God." Percy explained, earning yet another confused look from his brother.

"Prove it." Triton told him, pointing his trident towards his brother without thinking. Percy shrugged for a second before his eyes changed color and he bulked up immensely. He was tall before, but now he was flat out just monstrous, someone who Triton would not like to fight with.

"Sup? I'm a Demon, check this out." Perseus grinned mischievously before extending his arm to the right, a jet of fire erupted from his palm and scorched a soft fleshy wall they were walking near. A roar of pain erupted all around them.

It had only taken a second before the transformation was reverse and there stood Percy once again, "Fair enough." Triton managed to utter through sheer shock. His little brother really was half Demon and half God.

"This place looks and smells like Tartarus AND shit had a baby." Percy said casually as he scrunched up his nose in a feeble attempt to protect his senses from debilitating him completely.

"Yeah, it really does. Well, let's bust out of here." Triton said with a smile. Percy narrowed his eyes at his brother. Why was he so happy?

"What's put you in an annoyingly good mood?" Percy asked quickly.

"Your life sucks man, I thought I had it bad being the underdog out of the two of us, but seriously? You've got the fame and all, but you've also got things like this happening to you on the regular. Hands down I wouldn't trade for anything. Like, no offense brother, but all things considered, I'll be happy to finally settle down with a Nymph one day. I don't need to have the choice between Nymphs, Demi-gods and Olympians." Triton laughed. Percy had already given up with everything in that area so instead he just launched his anger infused trident into the soft flesh of the Leviathan's stomach lining.

A terrible tremor erupted around them from the point where Percy's silver and sea green trident had struck out and ripped through the flesh of the beast. "Huh, that's actually working rather well. Let's do it again." Triton commanded. Percy nodded and within minutes the two princes had shredded a lovely set of paths and tunnels out of the stomach of the Leviathan. They could feel themselves moving through the sea at a much slower pace. The Leviathan couldn't keep up with it's usual speed with this many internal wounds.

"Let us find some sort of vital organ and fuck it up." Percy grinned. Triton emulated the grin and they soon realized exactly how similar they looked and how prominent their father-side features were. They both kept moving through the main tunnels that had been formed out of the stomach and soon enough they decided that if they kept going, they would find themselves in a colossal sized ass hole. Though it would take them a few days to cover that many miles on foot without the air of the sea.

"The heart?" Triton asked the question that had been plaguing both of their minds for a long time.

"Let's rip it out and then find that damn witch." Percy nodded. He made a mental list of things that he still needed to do before he could finally resume a normal life. Kill the Leviathan was the most important and imminent thing that he needed to do, but after that the witch's life had to end. He then had to figure out a way to please three women and not get himself sent to Tartarus by an angry Goddess/hunter.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Sea Mage's Last Stand

**Chapter 16 – The Sea Mage's Last Stand**

**A/N: This is really where things start to take a very different direction. I hope you guys enjoy. Also, Manwhore Industries reference, if you get it, I will personally (NOT personally) high fivc you with awesomeness! **

**Also, ANOTHER TeamFourStar reference, but you should get it immediately if you watch them ;)**

Oh they found the heart alright. Three of them in fact. They destroyed each one and kept trekking and carving their path through the body of the Leviathan. If they felt the currents moving outside of it's body after they destroyed something them they would continue to destroy things.

"I'm getting really annoyed with this now. I say we just let our most powerful attacks slice through this thing. I don't see it being able to live without a head." Percy spat as he looked around. If they could find out where they were inside it them they could easily separate it into two parts.

"Agreed, I'll take the lower part and you take the upper section." Triton nodded. Soon enough both brothers were in position. 'Ready?' Percy asked, knowing full well that Triton would have been able to hear him.

'Ready.' Triton responded. It didn't take long before they could literally feel each others rising powers. Another disturbance among them appeared though. Was it outside help or another one of Glenda's plots? The water mage obviously knew of Percy's dilemma and saw it as a way out. She was after all, the cause of all of this.

"I see that you've met my door guard." An old but still decidedly feminine voice called out.

"Door guard meaning that you're nearby?" Percy asked with a smirk. He stabbed his enlarged trident into the skin of the beast, gaining streams of water in return. He had pierced the skin, that was good. He was met with nothing but silence after that.

"I'm taking that as a yes you old hag!" Percy laughed, slicing through the last remaining parts of the Leviathan's skin. He found Triton doing the same and with one last joint blast of godly energy from their trident's they managed to separate the Leviathan.

The sea bed shook with tremors as the Leviathan died out, slowly but surely. They'd destroyed organ after organ but nothing could live without a head.

The two sea prince's were finally freed from the belly of the beast and as they returned to their natural habitat they saw the body of the Leviathan slowly fall down the hole it had emerged from.

"Here's betting that the sea hag's house is at the bottom of that pit." Percy grinned.

"Yeah, but we'll need a LOT more power to get rid of that carcass." Triton pointed out.

"Dad! We need to get rid of this thing. You said the Leviathan didn't fall under your power, what about now that it's dead? Can you move it for us?" Percy called out to nobody in particular. If he got an answer; it wasn't a straight forward one but then the Gods weren't ever straight forward beings. The earth vibrated ever so slightly.

"Sooo does that mean he wants us to cause earthquakes? OK, I'm game." Percy shrugged, slamming the hilt of his trident into the sea bed. Cracks jumped up from the floor immediately. He did it again and they continued to expand. Triton joined him in perfect synchronisation, and soon enough a huge radius had opened up around them, some five miles across in which the Leviathan's body started to slowly elevate out of the ground.

"Let's give it a helping hand shall we?"

Triton nodded and soon both of the boys plus the unseen Poseidon managed to pull the entire remaining half of the Leviathan out of the now huge canyon in the very bottom of the sea floor.

"Looks like we're trick or treating." Triton grinned as they found what they were looking for at the bottom of the hole.

**Line Break**

"You wanted to see me milady?" Thalia asked with a strained voice. She watched her mistress through tired eyes. The past twenty four hours had been extremely brutal on her, both physically and emotionally.

"We need to talk. I need you to promise on the river Styx that what I tell you stays between us." Artemis demanded. Thalia swore to those terms and went completely wide eyed when Artemis explained it, she explained all of it.

"So you know about how I've felt since the start, and you know there's a connection between him and the Nymph. How does this all turn out Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked. The sadness was already growing in her voice for she knew that if it came down to it, she couldn't best a Goddess, especially not for someone like Percy Jackson.

After a moment of silence, Artemis managed to devise a plan worthy of Athena. "If we can convince the Gods or maybe just Poseidon, to release Esther from her lake all together, then I can offer her the immortality of being a huntress and we can bring Percy back to the hunt but actually work on it, together." Artemis suggested.

"That may just work, if he was ever interested of being here on his own accord." Thalia responded flatly. There was no way he would willingly come back to the hunt, he knew he was a risk to everyone here, but would that be the case after he'd found the water mage and dominated the latest prophecy?

"But if she's a nymph, how could she possibly become a hunter?" The Goddess' lieutenant asked the vital question. It was something that had been playing across her mind for a while now. Her silver eyes flickered as her mind worked at the speed of Athena in unraveling the solution to their shared problem.

"I am a Goddess. With Poseidon's permission, our shared power could relocate her tie to the sea. In the son of Poseidon himself. He would become an essential part of the hunt. It will all pan out Thalia, you will see." Artemis reassured her sister, but truly she wasn't so sure, just hopeful that her plan would work.

"I must go, father will be able to sway Poseidon's view on this if need be. Perseus could become a powerful guardian." Artemis grunted before turning into nothing more than a quick blaze of silver that left Thalia standing alone on the patrol route of the hunter's camp. Apollo had played his part and left without saying much.

Far away from anything Artemis related, two princes of the sea were diving down a lengthy hole that burrowed through the sea floor and further into the core of the earth. "Are we knocking, or not extending her the liberty?" Triton asked. Percy glanced at his brother before extending his trident ever so softly before a blast of bright blue and white plasma bolted towards the huge steel dome that rested comfortably at the bottom of the hole.

The godly power managed to break through it effortlessly, leaving a gushing fountain that was spreading through the bottom of the piece of carnage that had been created. The two princes moved past it with incredible ease before finding themselves standing in a cave that was not filled with water. Slowly the water was retracting itself and the broken entrance was rebuilding.

_'Oh goody, AIR! Now I can actually function.' _Perseus said, making sure to force Percy to be aware of the fact that on the inside, Perseus was harboring a hugely mischievous grin.

"We are not dealing with just any mage, brother. This witch has incredibly power, come, let's put an end to Aphrodite's prophecy quickly." Triton grinned as he led the way through the cave. They came across the most bizarre thing that either sea prince had ever seen.

_'I think I'm getting a murder-on just by looking at that thing. I mean come on, it's practically begging to be killed. Damn, this bitch loves making abominations, and that's coming from one of the most mentally complex Demons in history.'_

"I combined the cruel claws of the crab, the killing instinct of man, and the pure essence of THREE HUNDRED WALRUSES!" A shrill voice that belonged to an aged hag, sounded off behind the huge, walrus man thing that blocked their paths. Both boys dived out of the way of a huge white blast of pure energy that looked almost as destructive as their own godly energies.

"Then how the fuck can it breathe like an anime character!" Percy shouted from behind the rocks he'd dived into. Angry that he now had to fight this new abomination he readied his trident.

"Fuck you, that's how." Glenda grinned immaturely at her comeback. Percy scowled before feeling a new sensation of warmth wash over him.

"Perce, you're… Silver?" Triton seemed to be asking him more than telling him. Why in the name of the Gods was he silver? "Oh dear." He said as he figured it all out.

Back up on Olympus Artemis had told her father of the important things that he needed to know. She very expertly excluded telling him about how two of his favored daughters had fallen in love with the son of his rival.

That was a can of worms that if she absolutely had to open, she would do so with Percy present. There was nothing else she could say or do, it was just something that she and Thalia would have to tackle when it became unavoidable. She felt a jolt of electricity pass through her being and when she focused she almost gasped in horror at the sight before her. Percy and Poseidon's other son, Triton, were fighting against yet another of Glenda's abominations. She focused and then Percy was engulfed in a silver aura, she had given him her blessing, something that demi-god males had never been gifted before, but then again, Percy was not merely a demi-god male, and he'd set himself apart from all of the others anyway.

"Oh dear." Percy sighed before readying himself. Another blast shot past him which brought his attention back to the mediocre power of the ugly walrus man in front of him. "Hmm, I should probably deal with that." He muttered before casting his trident away, he wouldn't need it for what he planned on doing next.

He stood and put on his most stunningly attractive face. "What are you doing!?" Glenda asked in a surprised outrage as the Demon-God strutted up confidently, ignoring the immense danger that should have been present.

The Walrus-man-crab let out another burst of godlike energy that would have easily disintegrated a coach full of party ponies in mere seconds. It hit the son of Poseidon dead on, creating a ball of extremely volatile energy that encircled him, blocking Triton's view of the situation.

"Percy!" Triton shouted in shock. Had he just witnessed his brother's foolish death? The smoke cleared to reveal the one from before, the version of Percy whose eyes were not the same shade of emeralds but of a thousand beating hearts. The one whose stature was intimidating, whose aura spoke volumes about the sheer amount of destructive power that was held within his finger tips.

"Guess again brother. Percy's sitting this one out, he promised to let me take the wheel for at least a little while." Perseus grinned, clenching his fists, allowing a bright fire to grow from within, this was going to be extremely fun.

_'you can do what you like as long as you don't endanger Triton, he's your brother as well.' _Percy told him sternly, being the voice inside the head for once. Perseus mentally agreed without any hesitation. For a Demon, he had shattered any and all preconceived notions Percy had about demonology. He was pretty sure that Perseus was simply an exception because of who he was, but it still didn't serve to do any justice to the legends of extremely evil malevolence that the Demon 'mythology' had set up for themselves. He was more or less just a 'bad-boy' version of Percy that wielded fire instead of water, or at least, that was the only difference that had presented itself to Percy so far.

Glenda and Triton shared the exact same look of confused amazement at Perseus' extremely powerful antics. He jumped gracefully over a swipe that the Walrus-man-crab let out at him. Perseus ducked and rolled before repeatedly punching the beast in the back. "Kidney punch." He said, every single time his fist made contact with it. Before long he'd finished up with his new plaything and let the lifeless and somewhat burnt carcass of the abomination fall to the floor.

"Now for the sea bitch." He grinned, seemingly turning into a total psychopath on a power trip.

_'That was... Satisfying, I might have you take over a lot more.' _

"With the sea mage dead, father will gain more control over the seas than that of Oceanus, he will become the most powerful Olympian. Think about the balance Percy. He cannot be allowed to have thoughts of overthrowing uncle Zeus. I am the heir and do not crave power, so when she died, I am forcing you to engage everything that is given to you." Triton told him rather strangely.

"Well, seeing as I'm a Demon and have no interest in power governing water, I'll be going now." Perseus announced, that faint flash of a yellowy magenta in the air as the son of Poseidon changed from Demon to God.

The instant that Percy was himself once again, his trident was sailing through the air, a sickening crunch filled their ears only a moment after that, the sight of Glenda impaled by Percy's trident was the next thing that Triton registered. The middle prong of the trident's spear had run straight through her neck and pinned her against the rocky wall. Her corpse degraded immediately, her essence had morphed into a stream of ocean blue energy that bit by bit flowed into the trident. At least they didn't have to worry about an imbalance of power as it had all immediately chosen it's killer's weapon.

"Well, let's get back to Atlantis, I'm sure father will want to know how it's gone. Plus, I have nothing else to use as an excuse for not telling him about my demonic blood, let's be off." Percy announced before retrieving his trident. Both princes of the sea promptly left the rocky cavernous home of the now dead sea mage who had instilled a brutal curse upon a nymph.

A nymph who was now located in Poseidon's palace.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	17. Chapter 17 - Demon Wheels

**Chapter 17 – Demon Wheels**

**A/N: This is a NEW chapter, everything here is entirely fresh, so enjoy it. **

Poseidon's palace, the entire place was eerily quiet ever since the two princes of the sea had returned. Amphitrite had said nothing to either of them as they marched into the throne room. Poseidon was sat in his throne, deep in thought about how he was going to help Percy's situation, he had been for quite some time, and that was why he had gotten into a huge verbal debate with his wife that had turned sour.

Poseidon was not really bothered by that, his marriage was one that was stronger than ever now a days, but everyone had fights, this was just a little bump that they would both get over, after all, Amphitrite was starting to actually like Percy for who he was. The God of the seas was thinking about the nymph that was now inside the vastly downsized lake inside his east wing, the part of the palace that held no water due to its function as a party wing for when he invited guests from Olympus.

"Father, we have succeeded, the curse has been broken and Glenda the sea mage now ceases to exist, I must say, Percy really has an incredible storage of power, were you aware?" Triton announced, casting a sly glance at Percy, pushing him straight into what the younger prince believed to be a whole verbal pile of shit.

"Yes, Artemis informed me when I nearly killed her, she informed me of everything and I vowed to back her if she chose to continue down her seemingly decided path. The only one I am weary about is Zeus. If he refuses to see sense then there will be war. A decidedly one sided war considering the amount of support I have already secretly sealed for Percy." Poseidon responded, getting up to properly greet his sons.

Triton was mildly crestfallen, that was meant to be his chance to poke holes in Percy's plan and watch him squirm as he told their father that he was a Demon, but Poseidon had already figured it out by his own means. That was a lot less fun.

"Unfortunately, I cannot seem to track down your grandfather anywhere. He seems to be the point of origin for the Demon in your bloodline. It seems like your Demon is all alone now, but maybe that's for the best, I'd heard that they were pretty brutal." Poseidon shrugged.

The conversations went on for quite some time before Percy decided that he needed to go back to Artemis and the hunt, he was still their guardian after all, and as of recently, he'd not been doing his job very well, and that was something that he needed to make up for.

He promised to come back and visit Esther when he could, but right now, there were more pressing matters, like exactly how he was going to apologize to Artemis for jumping out of her moon chariot to go off an fight a literal leviathan.

_'We need some more style, we can't just go around by swimming all of the time, I don't like it. I want a car.'_ Perseus whined immaturely.

"In what world will a car be sensible for us if we're going to be the guardian of the hunt? We can't park a car in the forest." Percy responded, more bewildered by Perseus' thought process than anything else.

_'We totally can, you know that fire isn't my only power right? You also don't seen to understand that since our fight with Kronos, I'm not the only thing that has changed. Because of my lack of dormancy inside this mind, my blood has mixed with your blood and we have both been through a forced ascension.' _Perseus continued to not make much sense, but Percy realized long ago that there was NO way

"What's your point?" He asked suspiciously, stepping onto land. He had no idea where he was, but he was never that far from New York whenever he left the shorelines, and as far as he was aware, the hunt was still in their last location, which wasn't that far from New York.

_'My point is, I'm taking over, teleporting somewhere that I can find the kind of car that I want, taking that car and if I need to, I'll create a spacial dimension that we can use as a garage. Now move over, the big daddy is in charge now.'_ Perseus laughed immaturely as he forced control of the body. Percy was strong enough to deny him but honestly he didn't mind letting Perseus have control as he seemed to have very good constraint in terms of what he did. If the Demon was ever going to harm an innocent, then Percy would take over and leave very quickly, but that was just never the case with him. The transformation was almost instant now and the Demon Perseus looked around. It was the dead of night and no doubt Artemis already knew where he was, so he'd have to move fast in order to pull this off.

He flicked his fingers in a strange series of motions that left a fiery imprint in the air before a Perseus sized rip in reality had formed out of the fire that had expanded, it seemed to be literally a portal.

_'Oh God, where are you taking us?' _Percy asked in genuine fear.

"Kansas." Perseus responded with glee as he stepped through. He was loving every minute of his true freedom, it was brilliant, especially as this was the first time he was in control and not having to fight something.

_'What? Why are we in Kansas, what could you possibly want in Kansas.' _

Perseus clicked his fingers, disappearing in a flash of flames and reappearing a few streets over from their initial entry point. "That." He pointed at a long sleek black car that looked like it was worth quite a bit if you managed to find a vintage buyer.

_'I don't see anyth-... NO. You are not stealing that car, it belongs to someone.'_

"Yeah, ME. I'll replace it with another car, they won't even know the difference because of the magic I'll place over it." Perseus shrugged as he snapped his fingers once again, this time appearing inside the beautiful vehicle.

_'If you're willing to replace it with another car then that leads me to believe that you very specifically want this one. WHY?'_

"Well, they don't produce this car anymore and as far as I'm aware this is the last one left." He reasoned innocently.

_'No, REALLY, why this one? Without the bullshit this time.'_

"Really, that is the reason why. I like this car, now let's get back to the hunt, they're probably eager to shoot at us again." Perseus laughed as he sped down the midnight streets of Kansas back towards New York in his new 1967 Chevy Impala.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first new chapter in this story, please review :)**

**YES, that is THEIR car. ;)**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	18. Chapter 18 - Who's Impala?

**Chapter 18 – Who's Impala?**

**A/N: Who is your favorite author? Wait, let me as you that again at the end of this chapter ;)**

On the way to New York, and the hunters in that respect, the two aspects had talked a lot. Percy had found out a remarkable amount about his fiery counterpart. Perseus had complete control over fire, he could summon it, dispel it and do just about anything he wanted with it, including increasing the intensity of it's heat. The Demon was also capable of creating rifts in reality that could transport him long distances, and by snapping his fingers he could teleport short distances in a very similar way to that of the Gods.

Sure enough hey had reached the point where they were far beyond the capabilities of their new car. Perseus got out and made an over dramatic show of saying goodbye to the impala before opening a pretty wide rift that enveloped the car. Once it disappeared, the car was gone, it had been sent to a pocket dimension that only Perseus had control over.

Snapping his fingers he managed to teleport directly to where the hunters were, having locked in on Artemis' godly energy signature, besides, it wasn't hard to pinpoint thirty two immortals all in the same place. They might not have been that overly powerful in the grand scheme of things, but an immortal was still an immortal regardless of that.

They were making progress as only one single arrow flew his way, fortunately he'd been expecting it and he turned towards the projectile, staring the implement down in mid-flight. Artemis watched in horror, frozen in time as she recognized the unmistakable scene of an arrow flying straight at Percy, no, Perseus' head. "Ignite!" He bellowed. The arrow never reached him, instead it had been turned to cinders that now graced the ground, slowly blowing away from the slight breeze around them.

Artemis came up to him silently, just analyzing him. Yes, that was definitely Perseus, there were so many dead giveaways. The hair, shorter and messier, the eyes, no longer green and emblazoned with hope instead they were a deep red, burning with rage, the muscles, no longer lightweight like a swimmers but big and incredibly lean like a true warrior, but most of all, the one thing that indistinctly set them apart was the fact that Perseus had two narrow horns swept back against his hair, they were the same color so it was easy to miss them, but Artemis knew what to look for.

"I take it that none of you missed me?" He asked them rhetorically. They all regarded him differently, yet each of them still had a trace of fear in their eyes. This was, at his core, Percy Jackson, the strongest dem-god ever, and he'd been given yet another upgrade.

'_Are you done? You've been exercised enough today, I'm coming back, plus, we've got some duties to perform tonight, and I doubt you want that responsibility.' _Percy reasoned before forcing himself back to normality. Everyone watching this transformation, it was quick but they definitely all saw it and understood it's significance.

"Hey everyone, sorry for that sudden entrance, he's being a handful at the moment, but hey, I got a car out of it so it's not all that bad." Percy chuckled before seeing the extremely angry expression a certain Goddess had.

"Come on guardian, time for you to be briefed." She muttered darkly before snapping her fingers. To her utmost surprise, he didn't move, not a single bit. She slowly looked from her hand to him, why couldn't she teleport him?

"Too powerful ma'am." He said casually before following her to a quiet spot away from the prying gaze of almost every hunter. There was one who was included within this conversation, it was also one that was promising Percy a long and difficult life filled with literal and metaphorical lightning strikes.

"Firstly, whose car did you steal?" The Goddess asked with a heavily pained sigh. He'd disappeared from her view for a few hours and he'd already stolen someone's car and left a trail of mischievous energy from across the country.

"I dunno, though Perseus was very specific about which car it was." Percy shrugged effortlessly.

_'Hey, it was just chance that I picked Kansas but once we were there I felt something odd in that region so I went to investigate. I have no idea who actually owns that car but I figured out halfway here that it reeks of the scent of Angel.' _The prince of the sea already knew that Perseus was doubtlessly expressing a huge grin. He'd more than likely pissed off an Angel, that was just bad news for everyone around him.

"Are you kidding me? Are you actually being serious Perseus?" Percy asked him incredulously, seemingly ignoring the two huntresses in front of him. Dealing with his Demon took priority in pretty much any situation at this point.

"What, what is it?" Artemis asked him, a faint trace of genuine fear of how badly Perseus had damaged their situation. She hid that fear remarkably well though.

_'Yeah, I'm not giving it back and if the Angel comes to find me then I'll just rip it's wings off and make it a flightless bird.' _Perseus chuckled quickly, his whole answer being completely nonchalant. He genuinely didn't care whether or not any Angels came to hunt him down. He'd gladly face off against each and every one that was brave enough to step up to him, after all, between the two of them, they were a Demon-God, an extremely powerful entity.

"That's pretty savage, perhaps you don't have to fight them just because of this little mid-understanding." Percy reasoned, only continuing to get stares of confusion from Artemis and Thalia, who at this point realized that he was talking to the demon inside his mind.

"Percy, what did your bad-boy alter ego do?" Thalia's voice didn't even seem to register for a few moments as the son of Poseidon listened to the Demon's reasoning.

_'Nah, you're talking about the fact that a Demon has just stolen a vintage car belonging to an Angel. Smelled like he had a considerable amount of power as well. It could be fun, I mean, they have no chance to take on us but it could still be fun either way.'_

"The car Perseus stole belonged to an Angel." Percy told them, seeing both of their eyes widen and their mouths go slack. They probably didn't even know about Angels, which admittedly neither did he until Perseus had mentioned it moments ago. They were apparently no threat to him though, so it was far less of a serious situation.

_'I never said it belonged to an Angel, just that it smelled like Angel. The car holds the scent of humans, and it's stronger than the Angel's, which in fairness isn't good because any Human that smells like they have enough power to be as pronounced to the nasal as an Angel, usually means that they've been through some serious shit and lived to tell about it. We could be dealing with some sort of supernatural hunters.' _That wasn't good. Perseus had single handedly turned everything up on its head in that one sentence. So, while the car stank of Angel, it actually belonged to a pair of human hunters that would no doubt specialize in Demons.

"I swear to Zeus that one day I'm going to seriously hurt you. Fine, whatever. So I'm expecting some sort of human hunters that specialize in the supernatural to come after me sooner or later, but right now, I have some guardian duties to attend to, so, Artemis?" He asked, turning his attention back to the Goddess.

The Goddess that he knew for a fact had a longing for him that she wasn't allowed to have. A certain craving for the son of Poseidon had worked it's way inside her mind yet she could never satisfy that crave because of who she was. No doubt she was going to be getting a surprise visit from Aphrodite pretty soon.

Thalia on the other hand was quickly finding that her attraction for the son of Poseidon was very rapidly becoming a specific set of things, or to be more specific, a certain aspect of him. That Demon had almost everything that she saw in Percy, except there was more, he had a bad-boy attitude and genuinely seemed to not care about his actions. He may now have been being hunted by an Angel yet he didn't even care. It was right up Thalia's alley.

"You're on perimeter patrol until sunrise, don't screw this up, I'm eager to receive your report in the morning." She told him before flashing away to the moon chariot. She was going to be watching him, ensuring that not only he did his job the way she knew he could, but also to make sure he was safe, she couldn't have him blowing up halfway through his first task. She watched Thalia say something that he promptly ignored. She was in no better position to reach the son of Poseidon than Artemis was. It was sad to see him just start his rounds, establishing his preferred perimeter to the camp. He vigilantly marched around, not stopping for anything and not uttering a single word. There was no doubts that inside his mind there was a ferocious verbal debate happening over their next move. Something that no-one but them know about.

One thing was for sure, there was a big confrontation coming, and the Demon couldn't wait, after all, it's not so outlandish to believe that Perseus may have actually known about the true identity of the hunters and was in fact using them as bait to lure out an extremely dangerous individual.

Revenge was going to be sweet. The truth was hidden, from everyone but Perseus and luckily nobody had questioned him on certain things. Like what he'd been doing for all the years that Percy had been simply Percy. It wasn't like Perseus hadn't ALWAYS been a part of him. He'd just been busy, fighting his own battles in Hell, in a very special place beyond the nine circles of Hell. Under the icy depths of the Cocytus, a place that only Demons could go.

Where Percy had fought his years against Saturn, Perseus had been fighting all his life against Satan, a Prince of Hell. He had only toppled the Prince of Hell with the help of his grandfather, Cain. The one who had given him his existence. Things had quickly turned south from there, after Cain had tried to erase Perseus's existence.

Revenge would be sweet.

**Line Break**

The sun was beaming down on two men in suits, both carrying fake ID's, one of whom had an ornate silver pistol tucked away at the back of his belt. They both heard a rustle of feathers, turning around to find themselves face to face with a familiar looking Angel in a beige trench-coat, looking as dull and expressionless as ever, gazing off into the distance.

"I've found your car." He said quietly in a deep grainy voice.

"That's great, where is it?" The smaller man asked joyously. That car was his baby and some punk had come along during the night and stolen it from him. He had no idea how someone could steal that car with any sense of stealth but damn they'd somehow managed it. It had all of their guns in the trunk as well as a few very important books on demonology, so it was clear to see why someone of the supernatural world might want to take it off their hands but they'd never heard of someone having the balls to come right up to them and outright steal it from under their noses.

"There's bad news." The Angel continued. His gaze shifted from the horizon to the two faces of the men in the suits.

"I bet the thief isn't an ordinary human, because that would have been great." The taller one, that kind of looked like a moose, pitched in with a sigh.

"Sam's right, it's pretty bad. The one who stole your car is certainly going to be your strangest and toughest challenge yet. He's a full blooded Demon who can change into a full blood God at will. Alternate aspects of one being." The Angel told them, a look of deep thought crossed his face.

"Well that's just great! My car gets stolen by some kind of Demon-God!?" The smaller one began to rage. They'd been through a lot, but this was just flat out strange.

"Get what ever equipment you can. I'll take you to him and we'll try and get your car back." The Angel informed them quickly, his eyes meeting the smaller man's. "I know how much that car means to you Dean."

"Alright Cas, take us to Bobby's." The smaller hunter issued, still livid about the prospect that his car was stolen from him by a Demon.

The battles that lay on the horizon were ones that NO one was going to see coming, especially with the re-emergence of an ancient Demon that was coming back to finish the job he'd started on his grandson. Cain was back, and he had an itch to scratch.

**A/N: Happier now? That's right, the next few chapters are your cameo/Supernatural segment, but I gotta keep it short or it'll be classed as more than a cameo and as an actual crossover. **

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**

**Until next time, stay awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Path That Rocks

**Chapter 19 – The Path That Rocks**

What was going through Thalia's mind? Whatever it was, it was traveling at a million miles an hour. It was HIM, Percy Jackson, the man that she'd joined the eternal hunt because of. He hadn't exactly left her heartbroken like most would assume, but rather that she'd fallen in love with him since first opening her eyes after dying. His were the first eyes she'd seen in her new life, he was the only reason that she was alive today, and yet she found that her attraction for him was quickly sliding south, it wasn't any less about him, but it was more about Perseus.

The Demon had managed to fully capture her attention now, despite his very rare occasion where he'd been in control. In fact, she'd only seen him for a few minutes collectively, but she couldn't help but be enchanted by those vibrant blood red eyes and that sheer aura of authority and power that flowed over him in droves. It was the polar opposite to that of the usually stoic and calm presence that followed Percy.

All of these things were plaguing Thalia's mind as she sat in the perch of a tree, watching Percy march the perimeter, running a small knife over a stick, carving out the perfect shaft for a single arrow.

Artemis was far less impressed by the Demon, in fact she was quickly starting to become aggravated by everything he said, yet even she couldn't lie to herself about him. He was something new to her, he encapsulated everything she liked about the son of Poseidon, but he came along with a very laid back and carefree attitude with seemingly no care in the world about his own safety. It promoted a strange projection of who he was. Powerful, despite it being so easy for him, whereas Percy was almost the opposite.

There was no doubt that Percy held incredible droves of strength, he had even before Perseus was a thing to them, but he was stoic and more reserved in the things he said and did, for instance right now, he was silently marching around the perimeter of her hunters encampment, constantly keeping up a solid vigil in his duties. He'd been placed here on Zeus' orders, and now that he was over his explosive episode where she'd been forced to hunt him down with paralyzing arrows.

She so badly wanted to go straight down there, force him into a chair and get a real answer from him. She'd taken initiative, she'd put her neck out on the line when she made the first move forwards and taste his lips for herself. He hadn't denied her of it, he was just not really to let his mind think about it while he'd been hunting down the sea mage, but now... The mage was dead, and his only focus was the safety of her hunters, and her, though she didn't known that but down on the grounds where the forest was at it's thickest.

Percy was passing a tree that was larger than most, etching another tally mark into it to signify another completed circuit of his perimeter, there had been no changes to the defenses that he'd set up at the beginning of the night.

A young hunter had followed him out, seemingly not scared of him as the man he was, despite knowing that he was a Prince of the sea, son of Poseidon, a wrathful God and above all of that, a Demon that they really had no information about. All they had was his word that Percy was in control of it.

She came right up to him, wearing a pair of dim silver combat trousers tucked neatly into some black boots. It was the current hunting garb of the girls when winter rolled around.

"What can I do for you milady?" Percy asked, kneeling down in the dirt so that the girl didn't feel like she had to constantly look up and strain her neck at the tall man.

"I wanted to apologize." She replied timidly, catching the sea prince off guard completely. She'd come out of nowhere asking to apologize to him? He couldn't remember her name let alone what she was supposedly apologizing for.

"What for? You haven't done anything to me." He answered her with a small but warm smile. Up above them watching from the confines of the moon chariot, Artemis was on edge, this girl, she was the one she worried about the most aside from Tania because of her blatant problem creating skills, but this girl, her past was horrendous, it was by far the worst out of anyone in her hunt, so she had no idea what she was doing willingly going up to Percy, on her own no less!

"I've put more arrows in your body than anyone else here, and really I had no reason to do it, aside from Lady Artemis telling me that we had to prevent you from killing yourself." She told him, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Percy suddenly realized that this girl was far wiser than she appeared to be. He had to wonder how long she'd been in this hunt because of the way that she appeared to be very young, maybe a few years younger than Thalia, yet she held such wisdom in her eyes. She may have been a daughter of Athena, but he couldn't say for certain, but one thing he knew for sure was that her levels of knowledge were far beyond her years.

"Silly hunter. You don't need to apologize for that, I'm not like other boys, I can take being shot by a few arrows every now and then." He chuckled lightly, managing to get eye contact with her for the first time since she'd arrived. She slowly but surely managed to turn her frown into a small smile.

"You're right, you ARE unlike any other male on this planet, you and your Demon. You're both completely void of any malice, it's no wonder that my mistress has taken such an... Extreme level of acceptance for you." The girl's eyes glinted with a trace of mischief causing Percy to worry. If the hunters were aware of what had happened between himself and Artemis then they were no doubt already planning his execution, and that was going to be extremely painful.

"What do you mean, hunter?" He asked, expertly masking his worry. Up above them, Artemis was far less collected about it having muttered a string of curses in ancient Greek as she watched with incredible anticipation as to what her most damaged hunter was trying to tell the man she was falling for.

"My name is Jolene, not hunter, and what I mean is that throughout the past few years, whenever your name has come up, and it has from time to time because you seem to be kind of a hotshot for the Gods, she was only ever capable of speaking highly of you. It was no surprise to a few of us older hunters when she practically jumped at the chance to bring you back from suicidal tenancies." Jolene, the hunter, explained carefully. She had worded it sufficiently enough that her hidden meaning had gone over Percy's head, but then, it wasn't even meant for him. Jolene was sending her message to the Lady in the sky whom she knew for a fact was watching them.

The hunt, or at least the older girls, the ones who were far more in-tune with Artemis, knew what was going on. Or at the very least, they knew somewhat what was going on, she highly doubted that they all knew the ins and outs of everything that was happening between them, but they knew something, and that was bad enough.

Percy sighed, he was getting pretty tired of walking the same route around the camp, yet he knew better than others that if anything was out there planning to attack the hunters, then they'd do it when Percy slipped up, so he was going to continue his boring march out of principle. "Well, thank you for actually apologizing for filling my body up with that ghastly paralyzing formula. While my body is incredibly resilient, I can still feel pain just as much as anyone else, and that thing hurt like Hades." Percy chuckled lightly at the memory of himself and Perseus bellowing every curse under the sun inside their shared mind as the arrows were being pulled from his body.

"Hmm, don't get used to it Percy, I'm only making things even, do your job well and maybe you'll be able to turn this hunt around for the better. I know you're already having an effect on us older ones. Thalia smiled when you first came here, Lady Artemis isn't having to do everything by herself anymore, Hades, even Phoebe isn't as bitter as she used to be before you came along. Just keep that in mind." Jolene told him quietly before walking back towards the camp.

It wasn't that Percy didn't appreciate her words, but DAMN, it was about time she left. He couldn't face the quickly approaching energy signature if she was still around, and he knew it had to be someone powerful because he detected it, yet she was none the wiser to it. An extra pair of eyes, watching him from a shadowed version of reality.

_'Think that's the Angel? It feels powerful and by the looks of things, not even Artemis has felt it yet. Let's call him out.' _Perseus offered, seeing only one way that a meeting between themselves and the Angel could possibly end, or perhaps that was just how he hoped things would turn out.

Suddenly, before Percy could do anything, he registered another life form, this one appeared instantly, and right behind him. He heard the click of a pistol cocking it's firing hammer. He casually stood and turned around to find himself face to face with a smaller but well built man in jeans and boots, a simple jacket over his torso, looking incredibly angry with the prince of the sea.

_'I bet fifty souls that this guy is the pissed off ex-owner of my car.' _Perseus laughed hysterically.

"Fifty souls, I thought you were more of an easy going Demon, damn dude, you better not be using my soul as currency. Though, if you'd have said fifty drachma, I'd raise you for that." Percy responded out loud, earning an estranged look of confusion from the smaller man.

_'Well, from my past experiences, we traded the souls of the damned, you know, assholes that were serving an eternity for their sins? That sort of thing. Pretty much worthless to anyone who could percieve souls anyway, it was just the only thing we had.' _That seemed to confirm Percy's thoughts about Perseus' origin. He must have been from Hell, or a VERY dark part of Hades.

"What?" He asked at last after fully taking in his appearance. The taller man was young, much younger than him by the looks of it but there was also something else about him which seemed to practically shout danger.

"Sorry, I was talking to an annoying little voice in my head, he bets that you're the one who he stole the car from and I agreed, though I don't think you're the Angel that was making the seats smell like idiocy." Percy told him, grinning at the minute insult in the later half of his sentence.

"So Cas was right, you ARE a Demon, lucky me. Unlucky you, see the bullets inside this gun are going to give you one hell of a fast travel straight back to Hell." The small hunter announced before firing a bullet point blank at Percy's face. He had no idea how to react when it crumpled into a crushed round of lead before falling to the ground, leaving nothing not even so much as a scratch on the taller man.

_'The fuck's he using, a potato gun?'_

He sighed, "I'm not the Demon, I'm the God." He explained, summoning his trident as if to reinforce that point.

"That's OK, we've killed Gods before, everyone has a breaking point." He replied, never once letting his aim falter from Percy's face, despite seeing how little it had done. That was something that shocked Percy. Only nights ago he'd been subjected to celestial bronze arrow tips that had managed to break through his flesh. He healed very fast but they were still only arrows, he'd just been shot with a bullet that had done nothing more than bounce harmlessly off of his forehead. Surely he wasn't becoming even more powerful than he already was? Or perhaps that was something that was happening alongside the mixture in his biology. Perhaps his body was finally catching up with the fact that he was a Demon-God.

_'Pfft, as if. By the sounds of things they've never really even killed a Demon stronger than the dreggs of Hell.' _Perseus added, completely disappointment by the Demon hunter in front of him.

"No, you've killed pseudo Gods, but you've never even met a real God. Well here I am in all of my glory, the one and only existing Demon-God. My name is Percy, but the one you want is Perseus." He explained far too politely for the Demon hunter's liking. His logic was solid if he could provide any genuine evidence that the Gods they'd encountered in their travels were just shams.

"Like it makes a difference! You still stole my baby!" He shouted. Thalia appeared out of the shadows, bow drawn and pointed at the Demon hunter who merely regarded her as an insane teenager.

"Really, a water gun?" He asked incredulously.

"A water gun, that's what you see? Damn, the mist is really losing it's edge these days." Thalia grinned knowing full well that he was in for a shock if he thought she was really holding a water gun.

They all heard the rustle of feathers before there was a bored looking man in a beige trench-coat standing in the middle of all of them.

"Hmm." He hummed before clicking his fingers. Percy felt the mist around them disperse immediately. He was only proven right when the Demon hunter quickly changed targets, pointing his pistol at Thalia, who he could now clearly see was holding a silver bow, an arrow at the ready to add a particularly nasty hole to his lungs.

_'I'm taking over, there's something about that human that seems off to me.'_ That was the only warning Percy got before the God became the Demon, complete with the horns and the blood red eyes, that and the lazy grin that seemed to constantly be at ease on his lips. Thalia's heart began to beat a little bit faster and her body felt warm.

Perseus walked right up to the one with the gun, ignoring the Angel completely who looked dumbstruck that anyone would do such a thing. Perseus crushed the hunter's gun in an instant but instead of striking out against him, he merely sniffed at the air for a brief moment.

"You and I share a very particular bond. You're a direct descendant of Cain, most stem from Abel. You're many MANY generations down the line of course but you're still there." Perseus announced in amusement before turning to the Angel.

"I think you and I ought to have a little chat, we've got a lot to discuss if everyone is going to get out of this alive." Perseus grinned before snapping his fingers. Twenty feet away there was a large bloodred rift that opened up just above the tree line, causing a 1967 Chevy Impala to fall out in mid air and become impaled by the trees themselves before crashing down to the ground.

Everything was silent before the Demon hunter slowly turned his gaze towards a sheepish looking Perseus. "Son of a bitch!"

**A/N: The chapter after this might be the last of the boys from Supernatural.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	20. Chapter 20 - Revelations I

**Chapter 20 – Revelations I**

**A/N: Any Dio fans? You'll like this.**

_'I am anger.'_ Percy's voice came softly at first, echoing through Perseus' mind. Time was at a standstill, everything around them stood frozen in a vortex that they had once before been subjected to, though last time, it had been Kronos' doing, not their own. Neither of them had any idea exactly how they were exercising any sense of control over the threads of time, but they knew for a fact that it was them.

_'Under pressure, lost in my cage.' _Percy continued to talk, realizing that much like Perseus had been doing all this time, he was reading his counterpart's body language and mental reactions. No words had ever really been needed from the one in control for them to have had a conversation.

"What are you gassing about?" Perseus asked after a moment had gone by where he just couldn't understand how time had flowed to a standstill. Not even the Angel in the dirty trench-coat

_'A prisoner. The first to escape.' _Perseus had no idea what his godly counterpart was talking about, so instead he decided to analyze the situation further. The Angel, looking as stoic as ever, was gazing off into the distance as if none of this had taken his interest whatsoever. The Demon Hunter had been winding his fist back, about to attempt to sock Perseus in the face for the pretty extensive damage that had been done to the stolen impala. There was another life force hidden away further in the woods, watching and observing. They HAD been watching and observing whilst time was still flowing relevantly. Perseus snapped his fingers, summoning the being next to the first Demon Hunter. This one was taller, he almost looked like a deer caught in headlights despite him having been under the impression that he was unseen. He actually looked rather a lot like a moose now that Perseus thought about it more.

_'I am wicked.' _The Demon sighed heavily, he doubted that Percy was ever going to actually let him know what he was talking about. Not that it really mattered anymore, he had shifted his focus onto pretty much everything else. Casting his gaze skyward it seemed that he had more than likely frozen the Goddess above them as well as he was certain that she would have intervened at the first instant that Thalia was being aimed at with a pistol. Either way, she wasn't on the ground with the rest of them.

_'We were legion.' _Something about that last sentence seemed to sound familiar to the Demon. Legion... Like the Demons of Hell that were rebelling against the Princes and Lords. The Demons that were actually worth a damn in the whole war. The Demons like him, or, similar to him. NONE were the same as him, none were as powerful, and none had a second aspect that was a GOD.

_'Strength in numbers, it was all a lie.' _It was... All of it. There was nothing about their numbers that made a smit of difference when they were led into an ambush by the Fallen Angel. Who had let him out of the cage? Last Perseus had heard, the Fallen Angel had been locked up tight inside the cage with an Archangel and a poor mortal's soul. That was a fate that he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy, yet he found himself wondering what would be worse. Lucifer's cage, or Tartarus' personal chamber, a place that he only knew existed because he had personally translated the words for it from an ancient prophecy written on a wall of tainted souls down in Hell. A prophecy written in Hell about something from Ancient Greece, it could only have ever involved himself and Percy, no one else fit the bill. He just hoped that he didn't find himself personally subjected to meeting Tartarus face to face. He wasn't sure that he was mentally prepared for that, not yet at least.

_'There's only strength in one.' _Yeah, that was the truth. That explained exactly how he had been the only one to escape Lucifer's ambush with his essence intact, a personal insult to the Fallen Angel himself. The big question was; who let him out?

Perseus cast his glance towards Thalia, she was doing fine. She was looking even better than fine as well, especially with her black eye-liner and makeup, completed by her bad-girl attitude that she carried around so well. He was especially fond of this huntress. Behind Thalia by a mere spec of meters was Jolene, the huntress that Percy had been talking to only minutes before this whole ordeal, she too had her bow wielded and aimed perfectly at the Demon Hunter, neither of them seemingly bothered by the Angel who looked distracted by the night's sky.

_'Everything that I see is for me.' _Things were starting to make more sense than he had initially realized. Percy wasn't just spouting random shit, no, he was talking cryptically but he was wording something very specific, something that Perseus had been thinking about this whole time.

_'Yes, I am giant, I'm a monster.' _

"What are you doing!?" He demanded at last. He didn't need to ask, it was that final moment, that final sentence that switched the light on inside Perseus' mind. Percy was reciting the Demon's acts inside Hell. Everything he'd done to survive, to rise up among the ranks to become the dreaded heir of Cain. The grandson of the most feared Hell Knight. It was a slow ascent for Percy to understand his less than holy heritage as well.

_'I was reading your past. You've been through a heck of a lot down in that fiery inferno. I'm surprised that you came back with any sense of sanity, though that being said, you are me.' _

Before Perseus could respond, time continued and a fist collided with his jaw. "Dean!?" The taller Hunter demanded an explanation in confusion. The punch tickled somewhat though that wasn't the case for the Hunter who was now cradling his hand, streaming a load of expletives that would have made a nun wail. The Angel hummed something and then the Goddess made her entrance, standing at an impressive ten feet tall, leaving both hunters slack jawed.

The Angel was apparently less thrilled by Artemis' theatrics as he'd instantly appeared in front of both mortals. So, he'd managed to dispel the mist around them but Perseus concluded that they were more than likely clear sighted mortals to be Demon Hunters, it must have just been an overwhelming intensity because of the amount of immortals surrounding them.

"You would dare to threaten any of my girls!?" Artemis bellowed, her huge bow already drawn and threatening to turn the Angel into a smoothie inside that beige trench-coat of his.

"What about me?" Perseus asked, making sure that he'd picked the absolutely worst time to open his mouth, after all, this was only happening because he'd had the ingeniously terrible idea to steal a prized car from a very efficient pair of Demon Hunters.

"You're expendable." She answered immediately, not daring to look at him for fear of him being him and making her blush in front of everyone.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that silver Goddess." Perseus muttered before getting in between everyone. "Truth is, I knew whose car it was from the start, I just needed them to come along with their guardian Angel. Everything is under control my dear lady, you should return to camp with the girls." Perseus bowed, winking just before his face was out of sight. Artemis was going to make him pay for that later, he was playing with fire that was beyond his confines.

She gave him no verbal response, instead disappearing, taking Thalia and Jolene with her. They would probably mobilize the hunt and move on. It was about time that they actually initiated a new hunt anyway, a fresh hunt if they could find any decent monster trails in their next travels.

"What the Hell is going on!?" The taller one asked, shocked the fact that he was no longer hidden by the shadows.

"You and this dumbass are descendants of Cain. Cain is my grandfather. Cain is the strongest Demon that has ever lived, the guy is cursed and is forced to kill off most of his descendants from time to time. He helped me to overthrow a Demon Prince, who's domain I now have partial control over, before he stabbed me in the back, literally, and betrayed me." Perseus explained, giving them a few moments to let that sink in. They were more aggravated by the fact that they were descendants of a Demon than anything else.

_'You're a Prince of Hell!? Don't you think that was something you should have told me about before making plans to ally yourself with Demon Hunters to hunt down someone that wronged you!?" _'Percy demanded, enraged that Perseus had managed to organize all of this by himself without so much as a single word that could have shed some light on it for the son of Poseidon.

"It never really came up before, now quit your bitching, I know for a fact that you're only eager to end this meeting so that you can run back to your favored one." Perseus grinned, not speaking to either of the Hunter nor the Angel.

"Cas just what the Hell is going on?"

The Angel regarded the taller human carefully as he chose his words. "This is the Demon and he can change into a God at will. Despite him being a Demon, I don't think he's evil." Castiel explained carefully. That wasn't quite it, that was just the closest thing to the truth that Cas could tell the Winchester boys.

"Well, as far as you're concerned and in regards to taking down that bastard Cain... Whether I'm evil or divine, I'm the last in line." Perseus grinned before opening a rift and motioning for the three of them to follow him through it. None of them knew where it was going to take them, but if they wanted answers, they were going to have to trust the Demon-God.

The Demon-God who hadn't been entirely truthful with them. He only needed them to lure Cain, once he was there, he would do the rest and instill a righteous punishment from the hands of the current Prince of Ire.

Percy was incredibly aggravated by this entire debacle, so imagine not only his surprise but Perseus' when they found that after an instant of immediate thought about returning to Artemis, that Percy was standing tall inside the empty moon chariot, except there wasn't two minds in one body, it was just Percy even though he could still feel Perseus inside his mind, they had split to two bodies.

"Well, that makes this a lot easier." He announced, knowing that his voice would be the hook that brough Artemis back to the chariot.

"What in the name of Hades-" Artemis began but was stunned speechless when she found she'd been cut off by a pair of lips that tasted like fresh water, caressing her own lips. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to strangle him or do something entirely the opposite. Regardless of what she wanted, she found herself unable to do anything other than passionately melt into his kiss and reciprocate it with just as much fiery determination not to be outdone.

"You know," Percy began with a huge grin as they both struggled to regain their breathing, "For someone who has an incredibly long standing vow against the company of men, you are an exceptionally good kisser." He laughed.

"Shut up and give me your lips again." She muttered before pulling him back into it. This was something she'd waited far too long for, and she wasn't about to give it up willingly.

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? Another nice chapter for you. I've decided to split the two aspects for the simple reason that I want a good balance between Perseus/The Winchesters alongside Percy/Artemis' rapidly evolving situation.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of old games from my childhood, a lot of nostalgic playstation 1 gaming happening at the moment, check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg**


	21. Chapter 21 - Revelations II

**Chapter 21 – Revelations II**

**A/N: The thing is, I doubt the boys will be two separate bodies for long. Kinjaz01 summed it up the best; it's like a godly bi-polar. They really are the same person just from different origins, which makes them appear to be different people. So, at best, it's just a case of him being OOC half the time. Also; HOLY SHIT 500 FAVES!**

They were sitting with their backs against the walls of the moon chariot. The world below them flowing without them. Both of them had become completely oblivious to the flow of time. Artemis sat with her head against Percy's shoulder. "All of this... It's come along so quickly and yet, I don't feel disturbed by that, I'm genuinely happy with my choice of company right now." She admitted, keeping her eyes glued firmly on her hands that would usually be twitching, but right now they were calm, happy to be a sign of her ease near Percy.

"Excellent, now perhaps you can tell me the entire truth about what's really going on around here? I can't speak for Perseus and his intentions at the moment but he's off gallivanting about with those Demon Hunters and that weirdly stoic Angel." Percy responded casually, his eyes casting a firm gaze on the finer details of the moon chariot. It was so unlike the sun chariot. Where Apollo had opted for a sports car, Artemis quite literally had a silver metal chariot. It was quite long, long enough for Percy to lie down comfortably, which was quite an impressive feat for any kind of vehicle.

Artemis sighed. The truth? That was a big thing to ask for all things considered. She didn't even truly know where to start yet she was undoubtedly the most appropriate person to ask, especially after Aphrodite's last visit where the love Goddess had revealed everything.

"Well, here goes." She muttered quietly before shifting form his side, she sat over his legs, looking his directly in the eyes. He found himself completely unable to tear his emerald eyes away from her perfect silver stare.

"I've fallen for you Percy, that's as simple as I can make that. Thalia... She's, according to Aphrodite, found herself having quite a large admiration for Perseus, the bad-boy Demon who never rejected her by dating her best friend. I think that her affection is going to shift towards him. Speaking of which, how in Hades have you managed to split into two bodies, because I know for a fact that us Gods can do that but it's incredibly difficult and requires a lot of power." Artemis demanded, suddenly finding that little factor to be an incredibly important detail. As far as she knew only true Gods could achieve such a feat, and while Percy was technically a God due to the elimination of humanity in his blood, he was a God without a domain, it was merely a title and a technicality.

"I have no idea, but I don't really want to have to focus on that for a while, just let me enjoy my current company without the Demon. So you were explaining this current situation." He prompted her to continue but there was a small thought in the back of his mind that at some point he'd end up fighting his own Demon. Real 'duel of the fates' type thing.

"The sea nymph, Aphrodite tells me that your 'love' for her is platonic, thus finishing this whole complex circuit you have evolving around you." After she'd put it into words, it really wasn't that difficult to comprehend, and she'd been right, what he felt for Esther was something different, it was a sisterly bond that he felt towards her.

"Fair enough. I wonder what Perseus is doing with those Demon Hunters." Percy spoke his mind, not realizing at first that he'd vocalized the second half of that sentence. Artemis just stared at him for a moment, wondering what kind of things went through his head. What had he been through when Kronos had tortured this man?

"The hunt is on the move again Percy, we've found tracks that look suspiciously like a minotaur. I thought you might want to be at the head of this hunt. Thalia thinks that it's going to take us just a few miles outside of camp half blood." Artemis continued, watching for his reaction. He'd had his fair shair of troubles with the minotaur in the past, but there had come a point in the last few years that the minotaur was just an effortless chore to him, even before he'd become THIS powerful.

"Maybe, I'd have to see to it that Perseus is OK doing whatever it is that he's doing, it might benefit us to be together on this one." Percy looked up into the eyes of the woman that he was finally coming to terms with falling in love with. It had been a long but subtle process hidden away at the back of his mind for years, but after everything that he'd been through, it had finally pushed it's way to the front of his subconscious, an epiphany, as Artemis was sat over his legs, just staring at him.

'_I think that between myself and the Angel that I should be able to handle dear old granddad, but it wouldn't be a bad thing if you were to come back, heck, even better if we can maintain this whole two bodies situation, especially if I have to fight Cain in an underhanded situation.' _Perseus spoke inside Percy's mind. The prince of the sea realized that no matter what they were, they would both be able to communicate because they were the same person, regardless of what aspect and what body.

"Well, he says he should be able to handle it, though it wouldn't hurt to have me there. I'd explain in detail what he's planning, but frankly I don't want to. It hurts my head just thinking about it on the sheer basis that it involves murdering our evil Demon grandfather in cold blood... Our grandfather who happens to be Cain, as in Cain and Abel." Percy told the now wide eyes Artemis.

"Well, go right ahead, come back to me in one piece, you hear me?" She asked, grabbing his collar to make sure he understood the necessity for him to not get himself killed, either of them.

_'Hah, your girlfriend is ginger in this lighting!' _Perseus managed to get through, obviously increasing his power enough to see inside Percy's mind for a few seconds.

"Firstly, I don't exactly know what we are to each other, but regardless of that, you and I are both included in that, so I don't know why you're laughing dipshit. Secondly, good God what in Hades' name is that?" Percy did the same thing as his Demon and looked inside the other's mind, effectively giving himself a perfect view of everything that Perseus was seeing and it was horrifying.

"What did the idiot say?" Artemis glared but was promptly ignored, Percy was far too preoccupied by the monstrosity he could see through Perseus' eyes.

_'It's a type of Demon entrapment circle, very powerful magic, very old magic actually. Sam called it a Devil's Trap.' _Well that can't have been good, especially not with Perseus around it. The son of Poseidon had to wonder whether or not a Devil's Trap would actually work on Perseus though, he WAS a unique Demon after all.

"Already on first name basis are you? Didn't take you for the type to get chummy with a pair of Demon Hunters." Percy grinned, showing a toothy animalistic smile to Artemis who blushed because of her fondness for it.

'_You heard the Angel you sea cucumber, I'm not an evil Demon, I'm unique, now if you're coming over to give me help in killing our grandfather, then kindly separate yourself from that Goddess, who's doing a fantastic job at upholding her man forgoing oath by the way, and teleport yourself to my location.'_

"I'd love to see you say that to her face." Percy challenged his Demon, knowing full well that he wasn't likely to randomly say anything bad to anyone, he just wasn't like that.

"WHAT did he say?" Artemis looked ready to hunt the Demon down and destroy him a thousand times over.

'_I'm alright thanks, don't have the balls for that kind of thing.' _Perseus admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah that's what I thought, I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that, Percy had returned his focus to Artemis. She noticed his eyes literally take on a whole new level of intensity after he was no longer speaking his his chaotic counterpart.

"Percy." Artemis' tone was dangerously edgy, she was just waiting for him to say something wrong, so he thought he'd temporarily throw her off before he disappeared on her yet again.

"Sorry Luna, got to go." He announced as he stood up, much to her displeasure. She'd been greatly enjoying his company in the moon chariot on this night, of course, up there, it was always night.

"Luna? You can't seriously be mistaking me for her can you?" She asked him incredulously.

"What, there's really a Goddess called Luna? I was just trying to come up with a nickname for you." Once again Percy gave her that smile, it served to cause the Goddess' cheeks to tinge a perfect shade of crimson against her normally pale complexion.

"Fine, Luna's out the window, but I've got to go, see you soon beautiful." He whispered the last part, then he was gone, leaving behind only a faint seabreeze that caressed Artemis' skin softly, leaving her yearning for his gentle hands once again. Gods her emotions towards him were moving at such a fast pace, and honestly?

She loved it.

**A/N: If you could spare me a review, that'd be great.**

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out. /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	22. Chapter 22 - Revelations III

**Chapter 22 – Revelations III**

Perseus was stood back in the old warehouse, watching the two Winchester boys construct the huge Devil's Trap that was supposedly going to be strong enough to keep Cain trapped once they had managed to lure the grand Hell Knight inside it. Castiel had agreed to cast his strongest illusion over it so that it wouldn't flag up on Cain's senses.

The Demon-God was left alone with his thoughts, his mind forcing him to reflect on how he'd come around to being in this situation. He was born to their mother, but elsewhere. Hell. His first conscious thought had come about when he'd opened his eyes to find himself being carried by his grandfather. They were in none other than the fiery depths of Hell. Perseus' body had become a very real thing in this reality along with his mind when Percy had faced off against Kronos in the throne room of Olympus a few years before, so it hadn't been a fast process.

It had taken YEARS for Perseus to be able to manifest himself as anything more than simply a voice at the back of Percy's mind, but here he was, having broken through the thin veil that was keeping him imprisoned in Hell. There was no reason for him to be there, he'd accomplished his set task of battling with Satan, now the only loose end from his business here was their Grandfather, Cain.

There was a sensation of shadows whipping around them before both Castiel and Perseus felt another presence joining them in the old warehouse.

"Ooh, that's a nasty one, nicely hidden as well. Greetings Castiel." A suave man in a black suit nodded with satire towards the Angel who regarded him neutrally before the Winchester boys came striding over. It seemed that they made a habit out of getting friendly with Demons.

"And just who might you be?" He asked, turning his full focus towards Perseus who merely sneered at the stench he carried with him.

"Someone that can and will destroy you with a snap of my fingers if you annoy me." This was the first time he'd felt the need to act coldly towards anyone but he could tell straight away that this Demon was BAD news.

"Big words from a so far unknown contender." This Demon sneered. It was clear to Perseus that whoever this was, he though of himself as a big shot.

"So who is it that you're pretending to be?" Perseus shot back, having held a nearly all of his power nicely compressed away and not sending signals in every direction.

"Crowley. King of Hell." He said, keeping it short and sweet.

"Lol." Perseus almost giggled the acronym. "Apparently it's an empty title considering you're pathetically lacking in power to hold that mantle. My name is Perseus, grandson of Cain as it were. I am a Demon-God, don't believe me, go ahead, try your very best to kill me." Perseus held out both of his hands. Crowley looked flustered and incredibly pissed off. He raised his hand to try and swat Perseus away but they were all caught off guard by the faint salty breeze of the sea as the warehouse they were in suddenly gained an intense humidity to it.

"Wouldn't try that if I were you." Percy's voice reached their ears. There he stood next to Perseus with his silver trident in hand. They were both letting off a considerable amount of steam, as was expected for two aspects of the same being who controlled fire and water.

"And just who are you supposed to be!?" Crowley demanded, clearly not happy with a second damn near identical being coming along.

"He's the Demon, I'm the God. Now are we catching a bastard or not?" Percy asked the straightforward question, uneasy to have finally met a Demon that matched the description of the douchebag stereotype.

**Line Break. A few hours later...**

"You ungrateful bastard!" An older man screamed, a sleek black horn about a foot in length was firmly jammed into his shoulder blade.

"Dude, did you no other options than to RIP OFF MY HORN!?" Perseus bellowed, holding his head in pain. The Winchester boys could only look on with hitched breaths, blood covering both of their faces. Neither Crowley nor Castiel could be seen, both having been conveniently elsewhere as it was 'not their fight'.

During their fight, Sam and Dean had witnessed Perseus pump himself up, scald and scorch Cain with a fire so potent that the other one, the God, had to vanish and reappear multiple times. They'd seen them both become a single being, taking turns to be the dominant one in control of the body before finally splitting again.

Now they'd witnessed Percy, the God, rip off one of Perseus' narrow horns and stab Cain in the back of the shoulder with it.

"I raised you in Hell! I brought you up, I showed you the path to taking down Satan and you had no objections when you killed the Demon Prince! Why now have you sought to betray my trust!?" Cain spat, weakly getting up to his feet.

"Are you kidding me!? You LITERALLY stabbed me in the back with a cursed blade made from Satan's spine! You betrayed me you damn Judas!" Perseus' voice had reached dangerous levels, much like the temperature in the room, a sure sign for Percy that he needed to protect the mortals, the ones who were highly susceptible to early deaths, especially at the hands of thousand degree fires.

Luckily, with his trident in hand, he could form a shield around himself and the boys that would be able to survive against whatever Perseus was doing.

Which turned out to be a rather savage purging that was effective enough to burn Cain out of existence completely. The fiery explosion erupted all around the bubble of water that Percy had been reinforcing. The only thing that alerted him to the fact that it was now safe to bring it down was the fact that Perseus had been brought right back inside him mind, completely exhausted of his power due to the intensity of the flames that he'd summoned.

"Is it over?" Sam asked, unsure of what he could even see past the bubble of water in front of him. The entire warehouse had been leveled all around them, nothing but the burning ashes of an inferno stood before them.

_'It's over, Cain is nothing more than a blackened pile of ashes that were once his bones. I had fun doing that, I'm gonna take a nap now, I'm done with Demons, forever. Wake me up when we're with our Goddess again.' _That was the only thing that told Percy that Perseus had returned, and then, just like he'd said, there was nothing but silence as the Demon started his lengthy period of recuperation.

That left Percy to deal with the Winchesters, though he'd never been planning anything sinister for them anyway.

"Come on, let's get out of here, there's a small walk to the place that Perseus left your real car. I'll explain everything on the way, just so that you know when to NOT kill something in the future." Percy explained with a slight grin before helping the Winchesters to go on their way. He wasn't sure whether he'd see them both after tonight but he was sure that as long as it didn't involve Angels or Demons, that he truly didn't care.

Cain wasn't quite a Leviathan or Bane fight for him but it was their Grandfather, and there were two of them this time. Something made Percy realize that when Perseus came back to the land of consciousness, that he was going to directly challenge Artemis on something, he wasn't sure what, he just got the horrible feeling sitting at the back of his mind, right around the same place that Perseus usually was.

**If you feel like supporting my other hobby, you can come and watch me play a load of games, often swearing like a sailor in the process. Check it out, RedThunder /channel/UCuR41yuScY68Z7r84rp0nZg **


	23. Chapter 23 - Entry To Perdition

**Chapter 23 – Entry To Perdition  
**

"Fight me you tiny bitch!" Perseus bellowed at the top of his lungs. Fire engulfed him from head to toe and was raging in spirals where his broken horn was. He grinned maniacally as he openly insulted and simultaneously challenged Artemis to a fight. Ever since she had rained on his parade when he was having a bit of fun with the Demon Hunters that he'd used to lure Cain to a warehouse, he'd been looking for any reason to directly come to blows with the silver Goddess, unfortunately, for the past seven days he'd been sat at the back of Percy's mind because he quite simply couldn't find a suitable reason to start throwing punches.

Percy face palmed when his counterpart came out with his incredibly stupid outburst, "An entire week of nothing but silence and literally the first thing you do is call Lady Artemis a tiny bitch?" Percy just sat down next to a small fire that he'd made earlier. The night was upon them and they, as a Hunt, had been on the trail of a band of Empousa's that had recently been making a meal out of mortals. Hunting them down had come as a direct task from Zeus, one that Artemis was only happy to undertake.

"Someone's gonna get it." Thalia sung to herself. She was sat a little bit further behind Percy, masked mostly by shadows of the night as she constantly fletched more arrows for her deadly arsenal of silvery precision. Jolene, the smallest yet wisest of Artemis' hunters, sat next to Percy on the floor by the fire. She didn't have any duties for that night so instead she was the one who had decided to show Percy how to properly skin, gut and cook an animal of the forest, after praying to Lady Artemis for the sacrifice that was to be made out of a creature of her domain.

"Very well." Artemis sighed half heartedly. She stood up and immediately her hand had been a blur. The next moment had gone past like time had slowed to a complete standstill before everyone had understood what she had done. Perseus' fire just immediately ceased and he fell to his knees, very slowly his hands reached up to the jagged remains of his broken horn. Artemis had flung a throwing knife at him so fast that it had taken yet another layer off of his already incredibly emasculating horn.

"NO! My fuckin' horn!" Perseus' fist pounded the ground before he disappeared completely. Percy, by the fire, seemed to adopt a somewhat healthier glow when Perseus had disappeared, a sure sign that they were both inside one body yet again.

"That didn't take long." The God without a domain chuckled slightly before letting his gaze fall upon Artemis who simply shrugged at him. They had been very neutral with each other over the past week, mostly they focused on Percy's training, after all, his attendance to guarding the Hunt had started out as mostly a rehabilitation program designed to stop him from hurting himself, and so far it had been going well, but there was only so much repetitive jobs he could do before he would snap, so Artemis had a few of her girls taking turns each night to teach him something. Artemis herself was teaching him, teaching being a very loose term, some basic skills in archery. He had so far managed to get a simple enough stance to allow him to fire an arrow in the rough direction that he wanted it to go.

Thalia took a lot of time some days to teach Percy, and Perseus, what she liked to call 'camp-craft' which in her own terms ranged from weapon smithing all the way to creating fires, which Perseus believed himself to excel at, and even some basic camp construction.

Atalanta and Phoebe were doing a joint effort in teaching the Demon-God how to hunt, all weapons and techniques included. They were both pleasantly surprised that despite his absolutely abysmal skill level with a bow and some arrows, that he wasn't half bad with throwing knives and was actually quite competent at hunting. NOBODY expected him to be stealthy, and he was. If he didn't want to be seen or heard then the only one who usually could detect him was Artemis herself. Jolene, the hunter that had warmed up to Percy the most out of the other hunters, taught him how to cook using open fires.

"He's an idiot." Artemis muttered before standing and stretching out. They were getting pretty close to the last known location of this band of Empousa and she didn't want to lose sight of them once again.

'Well that's not very nice. I only wanted to give her some entertainment.' Perseus sulked inside Percy head. The things the Demon came out with sometimes made Percy laugh out loud, which often in turn made him look insane.

"Well she's not wrong, you ARE an idiot Perseus. Jolene, I don't think this Rabbit is cooking properly, fire might be too weak." Percy announced casually, he hadn't realized that this would be the catalyst to starting yet another 'Perseus' moment of stupidity.

"Don't sweat it, I got you covered." Perseus announced, having formed his own physical body once again, this time inside the actual fire that had been made. He was laying on his side, using one elbow to hold his head up, looking as casaul and comfortable as anyone could be from lying inside a fire. He casually snapped his fingers and slowly more and more heat started making it's way towards the rabbit that had been put on a spit over the flames.

"Hmm, he's actually useful for something, who'd have known." Jolene whispered to Percy with a small smile.

"He's quite entertaining if you douse him every now and then." Percy whispered back, going almost unheard by the Demon.

"I can hear what you're saying Percy, we share a head you dildo." Perseus glared from within the fire, absolutely content on pushing Artemis to fighting him, though he'd been having second thoughts since having his broken horn shaven down even further. He could take a LOT of physical damage but his horn? That was a sensitive subject. Because it had been Percy that had broken the horn, it was taking an extremely long time to reconstruct itself.

"Perseus, don't be crass in front of my girls or I'll castrate you." Artemis threatened, her tone suggesting that she wasn't playing around with him.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to..." He began but then stopped as he thought of something to do. Everyone subconsciously stared at the Demon, waiting to hear whether or not he was going to endanger everyone. "Train. I'm going to train my mental prowess. Percy, it's been an honor, I'm going to Hell." Perseus announced with an overly dramatic flair and a completely out of character salute.

"Why, what's in Hell that you can train with that you can't train with here?" Percy asked with wide eyes. He'd thought that Perseus hated Hell yet here he was, willingly going back.

"You mean apart from Demon Lords, the Princes of Hell, the Seven Deadly Sins, a Demon Queen, the towers of Hellfire. Some cocky bitch ass crossroads Demon that believes himself to be the King of Hell? There's tonnes of shit for me to do in Hell. I'm going to steal Satan's gauntlets and recover the blade that was made from his spine, think I'll turn that into my sacred weapon." Perseus had completely gone off on a tangent leaving Percy only just managing to hang onto his words.

"Demon Lords?" He questioned quickly, he'd eventually understand the world that Perseus had grown up to know, eventually.

"Extremely powerful Demons that have risen above the ranks. There's only a few Demon Lords aside from the Seven Sins." Perseus responded, knowing full well that Percy was going to go through all of it.

"OK, Princes of Hell?" Everyone had gone silent as they listened to what was possibly one of the ONLY genuine sources of information they would ever have on the dimension that put Tartarus to shame. The pit of torture was one thing, especially to the demi-Gods of the Greek pantheon, but Hell was, well, HELL.

"Children of the Demon Lords and special exceptions. I'm a Prince of Hell." Perseus told them as casually as ever. Percy glared at his counterpart, a Prince of Hell, and that wasn't something that he'd thought was important enough to share previously.

"You're a Prince of Hell? But, wasn't Poseidon your father as well?" Thalia piped up from behind them, still hidden pretty well by the shadows but constantly sharpening shafts of wood. The more she had, the more monsters she could kill, and that was why she spent hours of every day stocking the hunt with munitions.

"Nope, I was born through and excessively painful tear in the fabric of Hell's reality, I share genetic makeup of mine and Percy's mother but that's it, there's absolutely no ichor in my veins." He explained quickly. Quite frankly, he just wanted to get to the point where he could go back to Hell, he'd gotten strong enough that he could confront quite a few Demons down there, he did make a note that he was going to outright avoid the Seven, especially Asmodeus, she could never keep her hands to herself.

"Right, I think I'm following, so... Demon Lords, Princes of Hell, what was Cain?" Percy's question hung in the air for a few seconds as Perseus thought about it. What WAS Cain when it really came down to it? He was a Demon Lord in title but there was more to it than that.

"He was a Hell Knight, a real tough to kill bastard. He was also a Demon Lord." Percy casually hummed, letting it all sink in. Perseus had gotten it easy, he'd lived through this world for the recent weeks and learned about it all just from Percy whereas the son of Poseidon was having actually listen to everything his idiot Demon knew about hell.

"OK, got ya, so what about the Seven Deadly Sins, are they actually-" Before Percy could finish his question, Perseus jumped in, realizing that he was going to have to hurry Percy along with all of his questions because he was getting bored with all of the chit chat.

"Yup, all seven are the seven strongest Devils. You've got old man Abaddon who laughed when I told him that I was going to decimate Satan. Then there's Satan, who is now dead and irreplaceable. Lucifer, Samael, Asmodeus, Draeodor... Hmm, who was the last one? Oh yeah, Leviathan as well, nasty piece of work that one." Percy recognized a few of those names, they were the worst of the worst that Hell had to offer. It might have been from spending too much time with Perseus as a part of him but he had a strong urge to fight them all. The thrill of fighting such legendary names was something that got to him and he never used to be like that. He was changing with each passing day. There was also changes happening inside Perseus' mind but Percy hadn't said anything about it, that was something to address further down the line if it ever became an issue.

"You know what? This is so far beyond me, go to Hell, enjoy your time wrecking shit for a while, just you know, don't get killed, I'll feel it too." Percy turned back to the rabbit that was now bubbling within it's own juices hanging nicely above the fire as he slowly turned the spit.

"If you're that worried then why don't you come with me? It'll be great, we'll have a field trip to Hell for a day." Perseus grinned, looking like a child in a sweet shop.

"You can do that?" Percy raised an eyebrow, somewhat interested in the aspect of at least seeing what true Hell really looked like.

"I don't see why not. Give me the body and I'll take us to Hell." Perseus told him with a shrug. Artemis was about to interject but found that they were too far into their conversation for her voice or presence to be recognized anymore.

"I don't see any immediate way that this will backfire on me so why not. Artemis, ahem, Lady Artemis, I apologize but I'll be gone for, probably a few days in all realistic measure." Percy told her before he glowed and Perseus had dissapeared from sight.

"I'm out bitches." Perseus, now in control of their body, waved casually before stepping into the fire once more and falling through it, seemingly using the flames as a portal to the worst pit known to man.

"That PRICK!" Jolene burst out, stomping her foot on the ground.

"What!?" Thalia asked in shock, jumping forwards, thinking that they were in danger.

"He took the rabbit!" Jolene fumed, crossing her arms and sulking. That was just about ready to eat and it had been looking like a great piece as well. Artemis sighed to herself, that was the very mentally conflicted man that she had fallen for, or at least, more specifically, THAT was the incredibly care free idiot that Thalia had fallen for.

**A/N: Got a pretty big surprise coming up soon. If anyone can guess what my name, Don, is short for, you get a prize, ask me ANY question, and I shall answer. Get guessing ;) **


	24. Chapter 24 - His Intentions

**Chapter 24 – His Intentions**

"So, did you know that Ozzy is a son of Hades?" Perseus's voice was the only thing that was heard when he emerged from a hole in a blood red rocky wall. They were in some sort of of cave that expanded out into a huge dome that belonged to some kind of barren wasteland of blood colored dirt. Spread around the place was more rocky formations that were shrouded in pillars of eternally burning fire.

'As in, Ozzy Osbourne? Huh, makes sense.' Percy responded neutrally from inside Perseus' mind. He wasn't really that surprised to hear that the self titled 'Prince of Darkness' was ACTUALLY a prince of darkness.

Perseus walked forwards, willingly allowing himself to be seen in the vast open wastelands. High above them was nothing but a dark abyss. This was what true Hell looked like.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning." Perseus announced with a grin as he stood tall and proud atop a rocky output.

'Pretty sure that's the smell of burning flesh, not napalm.' Percy responded. Far below them, there were many different monsters, very few of which Percy had ever seen before. They all seemed to look up and regard Perseus in many different ways. There was a red trail of smoke before a somewhat familiar looking older man was stood before them.

"So, you really ARE a Demon." He muttered before looking Perseus over, visibly wincing when he noticed the damage done to the horn atop the Demon-God's head.

"Fuck off Crowley, I've neither the time nor patience for your shit. I'm looking for Satan's tower. For... Reasons..." Perseus looked almost comically suspicious.

"Hey, I've got something for you." He told the 'King of Hell' before reaching into his pocket. He closed his fist around NOTHING and pulled it out before uppercutting Crowley and jumping off of the rocky output into the pit further below.

'Did you REALLY have to make an enemy out of the man who calls himself the King of Hell?' Percy asked with a sigh, only being heard by his counterpart, the counterpart who was incredulously strong in Hell.

"Relax Percy, he's not the real king of Hell, shit, he's not even the REAL Crowley. If we'd have actually run into Alistair Crowley, a very brutal Demon Lord, then we'd be in some REAL shit. Anyway, we'll get a bit closer to our destination then we can split or so-SHIT!" Perseus bellowed when he was engulfed by a pink cloud of raw energy that sent him rocketing into the wall of the sheer cliff he'd just jumped off.

"No. Do NOT have time for this." Perseus grunted through heavily gritted teeth. When he peeled himself away from the cliff and finally reached the bottom, there was a woman standing there waiting for him, hands on her hips and a seductive glance totally fixed on him.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, voice as sweet as sugar yet lined with extreme danger. It was at this point that the two of them split from each other, Percy immediately feeling overwhelmed by the heat. He snapped his fingers, summoning a small stream of water from his own body. It ran its course over the surface of his skin before returning where it had come from. The whole time he'd done that, this woman's gaze had been firmly fixed on the son of Poseidon.

"You smell different, who are you?" She asked, though from her tone shift, it was definitely a command that he gave her his identity.

"Perseus, who's this?" Percy asked, looking at the Demon who was feeling immensely guilty. Had he wronged her in the past? She'd obviously been the one to thrust the two of them into the side of the cliff, which had been painful even to Percy while he was inside Perseus' mind.

"That's one of the six remaining Sins. Asmodeus, the sin of Lust, lucky for us, she's weak as fuck-" There was already the beginnings of a mischievous grin working it's way across his face as he said that.

"Excuse you!?" She looked genuinely offended. This was one of the Seven Deadly Sins, the strongest Demons that inhabited Hell in all it's entirety.

"Compared to us she's weak as fuck, which unfortunately means there's a great chance that she's working on someone else's orders. Can't be Satan, that motherfucker's already dead." Perseus grinned from ear to ear having successfully gotten a serious rise out of the woman in front of them.

"And that's only the case because someone felt the need to gain the title that Satan held. You won't become a Sin, Abaddon would never allow it." Asmodeus' hand swiped through the air as she denied the very concept of Perseus taking over the domain of the Devil that he had slain with his own hands.

"Haven't you heard, Asmody? I'm a Prince now and not just your average offspring of a Demon Lord, I EARNED my title through killing Satan and as soon as I have achieved what I came here to do, then I will be the seventh sin as is my right as the one to defeat Satan." Perseus' fist was engulfed in fire, daring Asmodeus to challenge him on it.

She regarded him differently, had he really thought it all through? It was true that he had far more of a right than anyone else as he had been the one to destroy Satan meaning that the throne that belonged to the sin of Wrath wouldn't exactly reject him.

Asmodeus also realized that Perseus really was above her in power by absolute leagues. "Fine, so you're a random Prince of Hell, what makes you think that the other sins shall stand by idly while you vie for Satan's throne?" She demanded, not even paying any attention to Percy who had just been watching the exchange stoically. He was pretty far out of his element while they were in Hell.

"I'm not merely a random Prince, don't be so fucking insulting. I'm THE Prince of Ire. Satan's direct next in line as it were. I'm going to Satan's tower, I'm going to take his gauntlets and reclaim my sacred sword which was wrongfully stolen from me, then I'm going to claim my rightful place in this shitbox when I reach the top of the malicious bastard's tower. If you'd like to stop me then I highly suggest gathering the rest of your brethren first." Perseus told her with extreme pride in his words as he stepped forwards ever so slightly. By the time he'd finished his saying his piece, his entire body was engulfed in flames that were so potent that Percy had to back up. Steam arose from the son of Poseidon's skin as the heat began to scorch him even from the distance he was standing at.

"No, I won't directly stop you, I'm eager to see whether or not you've really got it in you to claim that spot for yourself. Know now that there will be many others in Satan's tower that will all seek to gain that same position on top of all that, I wouldn't be surprised if Lucifer or perhaps... Draeodor were to step in to try and stop you personally. Goodbye Perseus." With those last words echoing around them, Asmodeus had disappeared, seemingly for good.

"Well that was intense." Percy sighed as the flames surrounding his Demon's body had faded into nothing. There there both were, standing at the base of a cliff looking over the stretched horizon that held many tall towers in the distance. There were small towers, all scattered around randomly then there was the seven taller towers that stood in a patter at the lower half of the giant mountain in the distance, then there was the single tallest tower that stood with it's base at the very peak of the mountain. Percy didn't have to ask for him to already know who was in that tower yet even without the actual need to ask about it, Perseus had noticed his counterpart's gaze and decided to impart some information.

"The smaller towers, belong to Princes and Demon Lords, the taller towers belong to the seven Sins and locked up in that big old fucking tower is Lilith herself. She's who we're really going to have to avoid, especially as she'd got a pretty mean guard that prevents her from leaving the tower, let that sink in." Perseus told Percy very grimly as the two of them started their long march towards the towers that belonged to the seven sins. Perseus made it abundantly clear that they were going to Satan's tower for whatever it was that he'd said he wanted.

"So, even though this Lilith character is being kept locked up in her tower, and she's someone that we're desperately avoiding, she's not actually being kept in there by anything other than someone else physically keeping her there? Who the Hell can enforce something like that!?" Percy shouted, shocked by the meaning behind the person 'guarding' Lilith.

"He's a very old Nephilim, who's father is Abaddon, one of the Seven Sins, and his mother is some high up Angel or some shit, I dunno, that Castiel guy probably knows who she is, basically, he's literally indestructible and the single strongest entity we will probably ever have the chance to meet. I hear he's actually a pretty awesome dude." Perseus explained with an entirely straight face.

Percy stopped and just looked at his wacky Demon, "You know, I NEVER know when you're joking about things like this." He told him, clearly expecting an answer on the subject. Perseus merely gave a chuckle in offer of a response, that was about all Percy was going to get from the Demon.

The two engaged in small talk as the made their way closer to the only tower that seemed to constantly be burning atop its stone constructs. "Is your horn ever going to grow back?" Percy asked out of the blue, genuinely curious as to whether or not Perseus' symbol of shattered dignity would ever be repaired.

"It may eventually grow back but I've got something MUCH better for the health of my horn as opposed to father time." Perseus grinned. Percy immediately knew that no matter what, someone was going to end up on the receiving end of a shit load of chaotic madness issued out by none other than the Demon himself.

"You're so incredibly vague yet at the same time I'm one hundred percent certain that whatever you're planning is absolutely going to get someone killed." Percy sighed, at least he was never THIS erratic when they were back on Earth.

"I don't even have to tell you, but you're right, someone, I'm not sure who, but someone down here is going to die and it won't be either of us. Now let's get this moving, I'm sure there are lots of other Princes and Demon Lords that are all going to be tracking us, after all, nobody else in this entire hellish realm has the title of Demon-God!" Perseus' booming voice echoed all around them.

Percy was sure that after that particular show of power that they were definitely going to be hunted by damn near every creature and Demon that was inhabiting anywhere near the towers of the higher Demons, but of course, that had been Perseus' plan the whole time because nothing was as good as it could be when there was an abundance of enemies to fight tooth and claw against, that was just his way of thinking.

"You know, I can definitely see why Thalia likes you, there's that whole bad boy, no fucks given attitude that you've constantly got." Percy told him with a smirk. He wasn't expecting to get a response that nearly burned him from the inside out.

"I can see why Artemis is madly in love with you, when it comes to the big boy tasks like traversing Hell, you're just another pussy, and I've believed for quite a long time that seeing as she only takes on girls, that she loves pu-"

"Say another word and your other horn is the next appendage I rip off." Percy growled, grabbing Perseus by the collar to reinforce the point that no matter where they were, if he disrespected the silver Goddess that he'd become rather partial to, that he would beat his own aspect into a bloody mess.

"Jeez, calm your shit, I was only joking and you know it." Perseus laughed it off despite his only remaining horn being directly threatened. He would REALLY rather his horn remained in place as it was exceptionally painful to lose even one, which was Percy's fault in the first place. "Please don't rip out my other horn, it was tremendously excruciating the first time." Perseus muttered.

"We had VERY little options at that point so don't be a bitch, besides, I felt it too." Percy then snapped his fingers. A light took shape within his fist before he was holding his shining silver trident. With one extended finger, he pointed to the three points that aligned the head of the deadly yet symbolic weapon. The far left, or right, prong (depending on how Percy was holding it) was cracked straight through. It was still there but looked like any over exposure to combat would break it clean off.

"Woah" Perseus whistled expressing how impressed he was, "Just goes to show exactly how deeply we're connected. Especially in a place like this, I AM your weapon. The damage done to me will always reflect in yourself." He nodded with amazement.

"You know, I'd much prefer to go with some extremely over-sized great-sword, like, just a huge slab of wrought iron, something that just screams 'Damn, that guy must have guts to carry that thing around!' you know?" Perseus looked on with an idiot savant expression about him.

There was silence before Percy spoke up again, "You've been reading those dark mangas again, haven't you?" He asked through a squinted glare.

"Yeah, it's taken me most of the past week but I finally managed to get up to date with my new one. It's seriously some dark shit." Percy continued to glare as he listened to Perseus' response.

"Is that why you've been silent for SEVEN DAYS!?" Percy boomed, shocked that the only way he hadn't heard a single stupid comment in the last week was simply because Perseus had been engrossed in a manga.

"Pretty much, don't fret though as we've got more important things to worry about, like how we're going to get past the Dragon that's lying in wait behind the grand door to Satan's tower. I think we should become one and give me the reigns, I'm fireproof and that's a Dragon." Perseus reasoned with a shrug. Percy gave off an almost identical shrug before he dissipated.

'How do you know there's a Dragon behind those doors?' He asked, once again just the voice inside the head.

Perseus let out a soft laugh as he continued to walk right up to the doors. "Because there was a Dragon here when I came to kill Satan. Cain distracted it for a while when I ran past and killed Satan. This should be fun, Dragons are badass after all." Perseus laughed maniacally before letting his fist pound down upon the doors, sending both of the ten feet slabs of chiseled marble flying down the corridor behind them before smashing into rubble after hitting something large. Correction: something large and scaly. This was where the first real fight was going to begin for the Demon-God.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's slow at the moment but you'd be surprised how little there is to write about in Hell at the moment. So, would you all like me to just write the REST of the Hell arc into one massive chapter or keep them spread out? Because there won't be any content with the Hunt until they both leave Hell and when they do finally leave...**

**Nothing will be the same as before. (Official Don Socrates Warning)**

**Also, anyone catch the Berserk reference? **


	25. Chapter 25 - The Depths Of Darkness

**Chapter 25 – The Depths Of Darkness**

**A/N: Guess who's hammered!? Let's see if I can still make an awesome chapter while absolutely piss drunk.**

A lone Demon stood hunched over covered almost entirely in blood, most of which hadn't even been his own. Behind him, a Dragon's carcass was happily burning away from the inside out, a solid symbol of what had happened when a Demon-God and a Dragon decided to fight against one another. There were dozens and dozens of now decaying lifeless bodies that had once belonged to fairly low ranked Demons that had heard the raging battle and had either come to spectate or put their efforts in towards taking down the grandson of Cain.

Word traveled fast in Hell and once they had heard that not only Satan had fallen to the hands of the Prince of Ire but that he had finally gotten his revenge for Cain's betrayal, he was quickly finding himself in the favor of certain groups. He was even becoming known by the Seven Deadly Sins what with having killed Satan and proclaimed his intention to claim the throne for himself.

"Well that was fun." He announced with a heavy sigh as he almost waded through the piles of bodies at his feet.

'If you can avoid something like this in the future then I'd greatly appreciate it. I may be a God but I'm one without a domain. I'm also fairly certain that my power won't do a great deal down here so you're pretty much on your own.' Percy announced clearly inside their shared mind. Perseus shrugged for a moment, not really having a suitable answer for his godly counterpart. There was a single door at the end of the grand hall. He hadn't noticed it before but these towers were all warped from the interior to the exterior. They were all existing on their own planes which meant that Satan's tower was huge in size compared to the tower that rested on the outside.

With a solemn kick, Perseus had booted the door down revealing a dimly lit room with many different showcases inside it. The big stand in the center of the room held two immaculate golden cuffs that seemed to have a liquid form about them. "This is one of the reasons I'm here for. These are Satan's sacred treasure, the Gauntlets of Ire." Perseus explained as he neared the ornate stone stand. They sat on a blood red cushion looking so innocent yet holding such a malevolent air about them.

'But they're just metal wristbands that look like slave cuffs, what's so special about them?' Percy queried, unable to understand how these tacky metal bands had gotten Perseus so interested.

"Because they bond to anyone that wears them almost in a symbiotic way. The angrier the wearer, the more powerful they become. It would actually devour anyone else but I'm the Prince of Ire, I can wear these without any negative effects. Brace yourself, this probably wont be nice." Perseus' gave the shortest of warnings before thrusting his hands above the gauntlets. The metal immediately swarmed around his wrists, burning themselves into him permanently.

'You're right, that sucked balls.' Percy sounded out of breath and rightly so, he had to concentrate in order to not be burned out of existence by the cuffs. 'Evil fucking things.' He muttered before going silent once again.

"Sorry dude but that's the worst of it, next stop, the throne room. I'm going to get that sword then I'm going to sit on that throne. Probably gonna be fighting some top notch assholes once we're there." Perseus admitted with a sigh before walking towards the door at the end of the room. From there he planned on scaling the wall from the stairwell in order to circumnavigate the labyrinth within the tower. He didn't have that kind of time and really he just wanted to get this whole ordeal over with.

Moving through the tower at an incredible rate, the Demon-God quickly found himself standing in a vast open room that didn't look like it could possibly fit within the dimensions of the tower's exterior. 'Where are we?' Percy asked. The son of Poseidon could see everything that Perseus could and it made for a few interesting sights. There was blood on the walls and everything was dimly lit so the few bits of light that were cast were all running sickly reflections off of the pools of blood that were situated around the floor. The sounds of breathing were heavy in the air, like people had been fighting and only stopped to have a bit of rest before continuing.

"We're in Satan's court. Usually, someone wouldn't be saying that with any content but this is going to be mine. There's going to be SO much cleaning up to do in here." Perseus frowned. He subconciously ran a hand over the jagged stump that was once his horn. Further along the large court, there was a raised platform above some steps with a throne on the top. Sat on the throne was a limp body that could only belong to one person.

'I assume that's...' Percy let the question hang in the air. Perseus made a grunt in confirmation. The Demon had to carefully assess the situation that they were in. Between themselves and the throne there were multitudes of Demons all lazily standing around the pillars of marble that lined themselves parallel to the side walls of the huge room. They were all just standing there watching Perseus as he looked around the room. They knew what he was and they didn't want to have to fight him unless he was absolutely certain in his chosen path of going forwards to claim Satan's throne.

"Hello there." A young looking woman revealed herself from the nearest pillar to them. She came over ever so casually with her hands held pleasantly behind her back and a genuinely happy smile on her face. Percy could feel an extremely dulled sense of emotion from Perseus almost all of the time whenever he wanted to and at that exact moment the only thing that he felt from his Demon counterpart was extreme caution yet there was no change to his outwards emotion.

Perseus clearly knew who this woman was and it was evident that she was under no circumstances to be underestimated.

'Who's this? She seems... Strong.' Percy announced inside their mind.

'She most certainly is.' Perseus answered silently. His voice inside their mind was only a whisper yet it echoed all around with the force of a malevolent wind.

"Oh? Are you monologuing? That's not like you." She frowned. Was this woman just simple or could she actually hear the conversation between the two of them?

"No." Perseus answered slowly before Percy appeared next to them, instantly fabricating himself from the water moisture in the air. It was a new trick for him but one that he was very quickly coming to master.

"He was talking to me." Percy told her, looking at her with the same cautious expression. They were in Hell and she had obviously gotten past the Dragon that they killed in the entrance to the tower so she couldn't be taken lightly.

"What are you doing here Myrna?" Perseus asked at last, breaking the sudden silence that had fallen over them. This woman, this Myrna had just cocked her head to the side and continued to blankly stare at Percy.

"Who are you?" She asked, finally looking towards Perseus and noting that they were almost identical. Percy sighed ever so briefly. He was thankful that she'd finally given him a reprieve from her overwhelmingly tense stare.

"I'm a God." He answered proudly. He was still struggling to comprehend how he could be a God without a domain. In the week he spent with the hunt in peace from Demon Hunters and Cain, he'd been requested to go to Olympus by not only his father but Zeus himself.

He was asked to split his aspects to show the council but Perseus had been dead silent and Percy found that he couldn't force Perseus out when there was no will for the Demon to do so. The fates had appeared after Zeus had summoned them, explaining that Perseus had ascended his own mortality through his own merit somehow.

The fates announced that Percy was genuinely one of a kind and formally recognized him as a God. An unbound God, someone that wasn't tied to their ancient laws. There was a LOT of leeway for Olympus after hearing that.

"A God of what?" She asked, suddenly looking far more curious about Percy than she did before. He regarded her as someone that seemed like she was trying to lull them both into a false sense of security before striking out at them, especially in Satan's court where Perseus had specifically told him that they were more than likely going to fight lots of Demon's that were all vying for Satan's throne.

Percy decided that he would reinforce the thought inside her head that the two of them were people NOT to be fucked with. With a snap of his fingers, his shimmering silver and ocean blue trident manifested itself in his hands. As ever, it had a crack in the tip of one of the outside prongs. "I'm an unbound God but I'm centrally tied to the sea." He answered her. Some of the Demons that were watching intently shifted uncomfortably upon hearing that. A God, in Hell no less?

"Oooh, like Poseidon?" Her voice was sweet and innocent, it was almost throwing Percy off but judging how Perseus had never once lessened his internal guard against her, he knew that he too should be more wary.

"No, Poseidon is my father. Perseus, I'm getting bored here." Percy announced, throwing his glance back towards all of the figures standing by the pillars.

"Myrna, why has no one yet claimed the throne?" Perseus asked, slowly walking forwards with Percy by his side.

"Hmm, well, that would be because of the fact that the throne has already rejected Absalom and nearly burned him entirely. Wouldn't happen to be a problem for someone like you though, would it?" She asked coyly. Percy saw it, it was only there for a fraction of a second but he still caught it. Myrna was a lot smarter than she was letting on. She clearly knew about at least some of Perseus' capabilities, it made Percy wonder just how infamous he was down there.

"Absalom fell to the throne? Where did it send him?" Perseus asked with a genuine look of shock on his face. Absalom was one of the top contenders for taking Satan's throne. He was not an enemy to Perseus though. He certainly wasn't an ally but he wouldn't have had to fight against Absalom to have a fair chance of taking what was his.

"I think he's stuck in an eternal sleep of fever dreams." She answered with a casual shrug, not really caring what happened to her fellow Demons.

"Damn, that's harsh, well, better get this show on the road." Perseus sighed, stretching his arms and clicking his neck. "Listen up dickwads!" He shouted, not that he needed to as all eyes had already been firmly focused on the three of them in the first place.

"I am the Prince of Ire. I was strong enough to actually kill Satan in the first place and now I'm permanently bonded to the gauntlets of Ire, that makes me more powerful than any of you can imagine. When I am in one body with my godly aspect here, we are literally known as the Demon-God. DEMON. GOD. So, anyone that's brave enough to try and stop me from getting to that throne, step forward now, the rest of you get lost or I'll incinerate you anyway." He announced. The sheer power that was echoing around the room was astounding, it was like a tunnel of overwhelming pressure pushing down on everyone. A man in an old ragged prison uniform stepped forwards out of the shadows alongside two others that were standing near the throne.

Percy felt the strangest chill emanating from the shadows, a woman in a black robe that was covered by darkness was quite content with simply watching them but she wasn't the only one. There were two people watching from above. Asmodeus, the sin of Lust was sat on marble platform twenty feet above their heads. She'd mentioned that she was curious to see if Perseus really could pull it off. "Riveting speech!" She shouted, getting their attention before hooking her thumb at the man that stood next to her on the platform. She had the biggest grin on show when Perseus had scowled at the seemingly new arrival. He had medium length hair the purest shade of white. It matched his emotionless gaze well, nothing but just a bland and neutral stare.

"Sammael. Stay out of this Sammael!" Perseus bellowed threateningly. Sammael continued to just stare blankly.

"Relax Prince, I merely wish to spectate, at least today." He answered in an incredible monotone.

"Perseus, do you feel that?" Percy whispered quietly. Naturally the only people to hear Percy was the two Sins near the ceiling and Perseus himself. Perseus nodded casually. He hadn't been ignoring it but he'd needed to ensure Sammael didn't involve himself in this next fight.

Percy swiped at the air with his trident which launched a hugely pressurized jet-stream of water towards the woman that was hiding in the shadows. There was the sound of shadows whipping at the air like whenever Nico shadow traveled anywhere. The next thing they knew, that very same woman was standing with her arms folded in front of the pillar.

"Well that was needlessly rude!" She told him. She was evidently not impressed with Percy nearly getting her wet. Myrna sniffed at the air for a second before spacing herself from the boys.

"Oh, who's this hottie?" Asmodeus asked from above them, staring down intently.

"My name is Death." Percy cursed under his breath. Anyone that could willingly venture into Hell with the name Death was probably a big deal or immensely powerful in their own right. Percy had to remember that despite him being one of the strongest people in the mortal world and even among the Olympians, there were always others that were much stronger than him.

"Did she just say she's Death!?" Sammael's voice registered surprise, a visible reaction of shock was written across his face.

"Did he just have an emotion!?" Perseus pointed with a badly muffled laugh. He had wanted to fight Samamel for some time despite knowing that there was an immense difference between their power. That gap would almost become extinct once he fulfilled his self made promise to become the Sin of Wrath.

"Know your place Prince or you shall be fighting a Sin much sooner than you thought." That pressure that had expanded through the room when Perseus had issued his challenge was back but it was coming from Sammael and it was HUGE.

"I must admit, I am very interested in the Demon-God. One side is a God unbound by law and the other is a Demon contending for being the Sin of Wrath. It makes for a very powerful asset. I'll be watching you both." Death told them with a wink before disappearing.

There was silence before Perseus looked at everyone and done the one thing that only he would do. "Guys, I'm totally going to fuck Death." He grinned before deciding that now was the time his advance began.

"Alright, time to cull these retards." He laughed insanely before cracking his knuckles and staring down the enemies. Myrna happily skipped over to the people that were going to get in the way of what Perseus wanted.

"Got a statement to make Myrna?" Perseus asked her with a raised eyebrow. He expected a knife in the back, but earlier, he was surprised that she'd taken this long to reveal her intentions, not that she was particularly hiding them in the first place.

"Sorry Prince but I want that throne and I'm not about to let the likes of you take it from me." She answered with a smile. Her hands left their place behind her back for the first time since they saw her. She splayed them out and with a flash of light they turned into something reminiscent of the Dragon they slew downstairs.

"OK then. Percy, Myrna is a Dragon, maybe should have mentioned that earlier, be wary of her breath. Probably not a good idea to tell her that we annihilated the one guarding the doors, probably part of her coven." Perseus pointed, noticing the rapid change in Myrna's face from happy to wrathful.

"Right, and what's his deal, the prisoner?" Percy pointed at the scruffy man who had petiently wated for this fight to begin. He had an air of extreme malevolence about him.

"Remember Crowley?" Perseus' head craned slightly.

"Yeah?"

"That's the REAL Crowley, nasty piece of work. No idea what those two rimjobs in the back are but they look like pushovers. Let's do this, I've got a date with that throne." Perseus' words were the signal that kicked the fight off.

Percy lazily raided his trident before slamming it against the ground. The whole place shook uncontrollably, throwing their enemies completely off balance, or so he'd thought. When he looked up to start the fight in a more personal mannor he saw that he had about half a second to move out of the way of Crowley's fist that was aimed straight at his face. With no time to react on anything other than instincts he instantly pushed his body forwards and rammed his trident through Crowley's guard and impaled his entirely.

"Wow, that God just demolished Crowley." He heard Asmodeus whistle from above. With Crowley's limp body bleeding out the floor, Percy ran over to help Perseus who was fighting off the other three enemies. He was mainly blocking against the two random Demons while absolutely sponging damage from where Myrna was rushing around him like a tornado filled with razors that were all slashing down at his body.

"Well he IS a God, you mustn't underestimate people Asmodeus, much like the Prince. I believe he may actually succeed in claiming that throne. Satan never liked him but he respected him and recognized that he was the next rank in Ire." Sammael responded, giving a solmn glance at the body belonging to Satan that sat on the jagged throne of frozen fire. The throne would revive and become alive with flickering flames once again after it's owner had returned.

"Gotta make this quick, I'm running out of patience. Percy, hide." That was the only warning that Perseus was giving the God. Percy instinctively dived behind one of the pillars a few seconds before the whole court was filled with fire.

The two unnamed Demons were nothing more than a pile of ash and Crowley's body had been charred pretty badly. Myrna was struggling to breath. She'd put her guard up just in time to defend against the fiery inferno but it had taken the fight out of her. She just hung her head and looked on.

"Nice. Do your thing, I wanna go home soon." Percy pointed at the throne, hurrying his Demon up. With a quick nod, Perseus found himself standing upon the frozen throne that held Satan's body, exactly how he had left it when he slew the Sin in the first place.

From Perseus' presence, a faint glow fell over Satan and he seemed to be revived if only temporarily. "Oh? So you came for my throne after all? I expected as much." Satan's voice was hollow, he was not alive once again but temporarily being held up like a puppet from the power of the throne. There needed to be an owner at all times.

"Of course, I did tell you that was my intention from the very beginning." Perseus shrugged.

"Well, I'm not surprised but you have to take something from me, something that can fit you as the new Sin of Wrath." Satan's blood red skin was slowly returning to color the more Perseus stood near him.

"I've got just the thing." Perseus grinned sinister before slamming Satan's head against the headrest of the throne and violently ripping off the Sin's left horn. Satan's horns were far larger than Perseus' and instead of being sleek and black, they were slightly curved and were a very dark red with streaks of black adorning them. Having ripped the horn from Satan's head, he held it just above his own broken one. A light filled the room and when it had gone, the scene had changed completely.

Perseus was sat atop the throne that was no longer frozen. Satan's body was gone forever, the only thing left behind was the horn that had fused perfectly with Perseus' broken one, and the sword in Perseus' hand.

"Is that his spine?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. Perseus HAD mentioned that he was going to rip out Satan's spine and make it a sword but literally in the blink of an eye? That was pretty intense even for Perseus. The Sins who'd been watching from the ceiling were now no longer there, they'd seen what they needed to see and now they were in the tower that belonged to the new Sin of Wrath.

"Yes it is, my consolation prize for finally achieving what I set out to do. I have become one of the Seven Deadly Sins; the Sin of Wrath." He smiled, finally he'd done it, FINALLY!

"Very nice, now can we go home? I've got a lot of explaining to do to Artemis when she figures out that in our one little trip to Hell we have irreversibly tipped the balance of power among the higher ranks of devils." Percy told him sarcastically with a smile that matched that of the Demon's.

"Fine, we shall go." Perseus agreed. Percy dissipated, returning to Perseus' body once again. "Here we go, it'll only take a snap of my fingers to return up to where we left." He said, snapping his fingers. It was instant, just like he said it would be. They were once again in the mortal world, except, there was a difference.

It was barren, all of it, it was all just a ruined wasteland. Everywhere as far as the eye could see was just the remnants of an old world. "What?" Percy deadpanned. There were no traces of humanity left anywhere near them, there was just... Nothing but destruction.

"The fuck?" Perseus finished. The two of them were just standing in a stunned silence as they looked at the decayed carcass of their world. It was all just... Dead.

**A/N: Did I just blow your mind? I totally just wrote all of this pissed out of my bonce. Oh, I've got Twitter now, a terrible decision really, but none the less you can all get some actual updates on what I'm doing, when I'm being a smartass or just my daily life if that sort of thing interests you. TheDonSocrates **


	26. Chapter 26 - The Fading Moon

**Chapter 26 – The Fading Moon **

**A/N: Can't even remember writing that last chapter lol come follow me on Twitter TheDonSocrates to find out how I broke my leg the same night that I drunkenly wrote the last chapter.  
**

"Is that the moon? What the hell has happened here?" Percy asked, looking around frantically for any clues as to what they were going through. There was literally nothing but ash and debris of a civilization that once stood tall.

"That can't be the moon... I mean, not unless Artemis took a celestial bullet to the brain. That thing is just so... Dull." Perseus shrugged after not being able to find the words to describe the almost faded moon so far away. Instead of being a usually bright visage of the sun's reflection, it was instead nothing more than a decaying husk of it's former self.

"Artemis, I can't feel her energy anywhere around here. There's something faint but other than that I can only feel an eerie evil and its stinky." Perseus casually sniffed at the air as if he'd used his nose before his natural sense of power.

"Is it Demons? The whole Earth can't look like this, surely?" Percy was just so stunned by everything before him, HOW could it have gotten to this state in the space of a single day?

"Nope, no Demons. Don't know what the rest of this rock looks like but there's really not a lot of life left on it. Let's go towards that fading power a couple of miles to the East, maybe we can get some answers as to just what the shit is happening." Perseus answered, marching forwards but keeping his eyes open the entire time. He knew about the dangers that Hell stowed away but this, all of it, was an entirely new playing field, there was no way of telling what they could face from here on out.

It took them a few hours of just straight marching. They found what must have been an old city but now all of the buildings were ruined as if personally touched by father time. Everything was so badly destroyed that they wasn't even any way to see whether or not that city was once a place that they knew.

"I don't get how this could have happened in the time we were in Hell." Percy whispered, feeling especially devastated by the surrounding carnage. Perseus could offer no response, he was feeling just as down by their surroundings but didn't know how to voice it. He couldn't exactly turn around and admit sorrow for the world he'd slowly come to love, not after finally reaching his goals of becoming a Demon so powerful that he was revered as one of the seven great devils. The Seven Deadly Sins. He knew that the next time he went to Hell he was going to have to smooth out the relation between himself and the other seven, maybe even see how he fared against the likes of Lilith and that insurmountable guard that she had.

"Hey, isn't that... The empire state building? Looks like there's a battle going on over there." Perseus casually pointed at what looked somewhat like the old building that stood tall in the sky. The base of Olympus, or at least it had once been that, now it was a lot more... Ingrained with the ashes of the world.

"I'm struggling to believe that this is Manhattan but we have no better place to be than Olympus, let's get over there now." Percy told the Demon who nodded in agreement. They both immediately upped the pressure and pushed forwards at an incredible rate. They needed to assess the situation first though.

The scene before them was... Not a good one. In the streets below Olympus, there were two girls, one looked a LOT like Thalia but she was older, around their age if not a bit more, then there was another girl that neither of them recognized, they were both wearing tattered and torn versions of the uniform that Artemis' hunters wore but there was no sign of any Gods or Goddesses anywhere near them, in fact, neither Percy nor Perseus could sense anything from Olympus, it was like the place was closed off to them permanently.

The two hunters were fighting a fierce battle against a man with molten fiery skin who was eagerly dashing around the street avoiding the arrow fire from numerous other hunters that were all lining the streets while Thalia and the other girl were bravely trying to engage this man in swordplay. "You're never going to be able to beat me. I am your grandfather after all, what makes you think that you could ever beat the Titans without the Gods?" He boomed maliciously. So he was at this point just toying with the girls. The evil sensation that Perseus had felt, it belonged to the man in front of them. It had to be Kronos, there was no other that fit the profile. Had he forwarded time and brought the world to it's knees?

"Imma kill it." Perseus muttered casually before striding forwards into visiblity."

"It's no use Thalia, nothing we do is having any effect against him, he's too strong!" The other girl yelled. There was something wrong with the hunters, they were all physically aged. Where was Artemis?

Percy decided to become one with the Demon, he was strong enough to obliterate nearly all of Hell's denizens but he was weaker in the mortal world and this was Kronos, it would only be beneficial to become one being.

Percy hadn't realized it before but with all of the recent changes they had physically changed to reflect upon that. As a complete being, Perseus had changed. His crimson skin was such a light shade that it almost didn't look like it was there. His horn, both old and new, were both quite a lot larger and stuck out of his hair completely. The weirdest thing was that the eyes seemed to be rapidly changing between blood red and emerald green, it was like each individual segment within his iris' were actively chasing each other around, constantly switching between the two colors.

"We need the Gods!" The younger girl shouted, desperately trying to get Thalia to retreat before Kronos decided to kill them off for good. Just as Thalia was about to give the order for the hunters to retreat as Kronos was finally upon her and her second in command, she felt hot ichor splash all across her face. It had come from Kronos who looked just as confused as the rest of them.

Sticking out of Kronos' chest was a pale crimson hand that had been thrust through his entire body. Before the Titan could do anything more than bellow in pain, his entire body was set on fire and he burned into nothing more than a pile of ash to reveal Perseus standing there stoically, looking rather bored with everything.

"P-Perseus!?" Thalia gasped, almost fainting from the sight before her. So it WAS Thalia, how had she aged? Perseus thought that Artemis' blessing stopped her from aging completely, that was weird.

"Hey sexy." The Demon winked at Thalia who not only blushed but began stuttering.

"But h-how are you-" Thalia's head was starting to hurt. After EVERYTHING that had happened he showed up now, when she needed him the most.

"So I go to Hell for a day, finally finish what I started with Satan and when I come home everything is dead, Thalia, what the fuck?" He asked with a strong gaze fixed on her. Her confusion was not ending anytime soon as she continued to gape like a fish.

"Perseus! It's been ten years!" She shouted. Slowly the other hunters that had all been hiding around the street were coming out with their bows drawn, obviously not all of them recognized him. Casually Percy appeared out of water.

"It's Poseidon!" Someone shouted from the background after seeing the similarities between Percy and Poseidon, that and the fact that he was casually twirling his trident around in his hands, a sure icon that he was from the sea, and no demi-god had ever been able to use water moisture as a way of travelling.

"No, I'm..." He began as he looked around the faces of the hunters, he only recognized half of them and they were all physically older than when he'd seen them yesterday. "I'm Percy Jackson." He told them. The whole place went dead silent save for the rustle of the wind behind them.

"It's really you." The other girl standing next to Thalia almost whimpered, a silent tear ran down her face. The man that acquired her master's heart.

Percy walked straight up to her, his tower framing over hers with great intimidation before he actually bent down to look at her face at eye level. It looked adorable from the outside. Her facial structure was familiar but she'd become a young woman now, how had all of this happened? "Jolene?" He queried the girl who was just staring at him in wonder.

With everything that had been going on he'd lost focus almost entirely but now there were things that were presenting themselves in his mind, such as a certain silver Goddess that he'd grown rather fond of. His face turned to stone as he looked back at Thalia, "Where is Artemis?" He asked her in a dangerous tone.

"The Gods have been enslaved, Olympus is now closed off, it's their cage of sorts, we haven't been able to break through it. Percy we're in the middle of another titonamacy." Her words slowly sunk in. Percy's gaze fell upon the empire state building that still rose rather proudly above them despite the wear and tear that it had received over the past decade. Ten years surely wouldn't do this much damage but when all of the Gods had been locked up, who was left to run the world? Who was left to make sure that everything continued in it's natural order.

"Well, that explains why the moon looks like it's in so much pain." He whispered sadly. It was probably now known by everyone the infatuation that Percy and Artemis had and moreover people were probably starting to guess the bond between Thalia and Perseus from the way he'd greeted her.

"That doesn't explain how it's been ten years? We were in Hell for a single day. Literally yesterday we stepped through that fire and stole this hunter's rabbit." Perseus pointed at Jolene with an expertly hidden grin plastered underneath his facade of cool emotion. Jolene scowled at the Demon and merely stood with her arms folded, there was not a whole lot that she could do about it ten years down the line.

"Well, well, well. You boys certainly do get yourselves in all kinds of trouble don't you." A sweet yet dangerous voice reached their ears. Percy instinctively shot a stream of water out at high speed. It smashed through some of the buildings behind them but it seemed that he'd missed.

"Shit, missed again." Percy muttered before he saw the woman who had tried to shroud herself in darkness when they were in what was now Perseus' tower.

"You knew it was me this time, rude!" The woman with shiny black hair and a venomously seductive voice appeared beside them.

"What do you want Death?" He asked her quickly, not caring much for an omnipotent immortal that was getting involved with things far below someone like. She was clearly just bored with organizing the constant flow of life and Death.

"To give you two knuckle heads a bit of insight. In Hell, time moves slower so the day you spent in Hell wasn't a day in the mortal realm, it was a decade. So to everyone here, it's been ten years since their beloved Demon-God had gone to Hell." Death never once shifted from her rock like posture. She was obviously inhuman and Percy was still left wondering exactly how much she followed the sheer concept of 'Death' was she exempt from everything that they all faced as mortals and immortals alike?

"But I've been in Hell loads before." Perseus pointed out, a lot less content with the idea of sleeping with Death now that he was standing side by side with Thalia. Percy knew that for a fact, he could feel Perseus' emotions and vice versa.

"Yes but you had a constant link to the mortal word; Percy. This time, Percy went with you, there was no physical anchor this side of Hell so you moved with the flow of time in Hell." She decided that she'd done all she wanted to and waved at them from behind her shoulder before fading from view entirely.

"Well that answers that. How are we going to break the chains around Olympus?" Perseus looked up, this was no small task they were faced with.

"We'll figure something out, come on, Thalia get your hunters, we regroup and make camp... Inside one of these old buildings I guess, not like there's any forests around here." Percy muttered before casting one last gaze at the top of that tower. "Artemis." He mumbled quietly. To those around him, it was nothing more than a whisper but to a God, it was a powerful shout that was echoing around the heavens. He hoped that his voice would reach her, it would give her hope. "I'm coming for you."

**A/N: Guys, I tried so hard to make a chapter after my drunken one, don't think it's too bad. REVIEW THE SHIT OUT OF THIS STORY! Seriously, even if it's something as simple as 'lol' I want at least one of my stories to be in a top review search ;)**


	27. Chapter 27 - Titan Vs Sin

**Chapter 27 – Titan VS. Sin**

"What exactly did you do in Hell?" Thalia queried, looking between Percy and Perseus suspiciously. She wasn't even certain of what they were capable of doing in Hell let alone what they managed to succeed in doing down there. She knew better than to expect a straight answer off the bat from Perseus though, so his response was hardly surprising.

"I sang a duet of O Fortuna with the Demon Queen." He told her in a deadpan. She heard some of the younger Hunters all whisper among themselves over whether or not this guy was genuinely being serious.

"Girls, you must all remember Perseus right? If you don't or you've never met him, he's an idiot-" She began to explain to the Hunt before said person decided to interupt.

"See gonna have to stop you right there; I am in fact an aspect of Percy. He is an unbound God and I am-WAS a Demon Prince." He explained, eagerly watching all of their faces drop. They were in the midst of an actual Demon straight from Hell, and a Demon Prince no less.

"What happened to your title of Prince?" Atalanta asked from behind them. She was the first one on watch duty, spending most of her time looking out of one of the windows. They were in what had once been an apartment building in the city below Olympus. Everything all around them had been turned into ruins and now nothing remained in the same condition as it once had.

"Did I ever mention the teeny tiny fact that I may or may not have killed Satan some time ago?" He almost whispered sheepishly. Everyone except Percy just stared at him, obviously waiting for the punchline because how could anyone have enough strength and power to kill such a legendary and fabled name such as Satan?

"Well, I did, but he was one of the seven most powerful Devil's one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and the throne requires a soul constantly. THAT was my unfinished business in Hell." He turned his gaze towards Atalanta to see if she understood what he was getting at as he would rather not have to spell it out to all of them. News would spread fast soon enough seeing as it was pretty much him and Percy going to be facing off against a number of Titans.

"So what has that got to do with-" Atalanta begun, completely lost in this discussion.

"We fought our way through Satan's tower and killed a Dragon-" Percy began but was quickly interupted by Perseus who no doubt wanted to add his own spin to the story.

"A real dragon." Perseus nodded thoughtfully. Thalia could already tell that he'd gone back to being an idiot.

"-we killed Crowley-" Percy continued, seemingly unfazed by Perseus which was hardly surprising, they spent every waking second with one another.

"The real Crowley-" Perseus' hands sprawled across the air as if he was unveiling a ridiculously snazzy title card.

"-we almost got in a fight with Death-" Percy sighed, realizing that Perseus' flair for the dramatic wasn't going to end any time soon.

"The Primordial older than Chaos." Perseus actually sounded troubled when he mentioned this. It was true that he'd voiced his thoughts about trying to sleep with Death when they were in Hell but he greatly decided against that now that he'd come back to the mortal world and seen Thalia in such a state of dire, not to mention that she was older and way more attractive now.

"Then Perseus ripped off Satan's horn, tore out his spine which he turned into a sword and claimed the throne as his own." Percy added, not being interrupted for once.

"So... What has that got to do with-" Atalanta mirrored her initial statement but this time Perseus decided to finally break it down for all of them.

"I am no longer a Prince of Hell because I took Satan's throne of Ire. I am the Deadly Sin of Wrath." He sighed before standing up, once again gathering all eyes on him. He had no more intentions of idly talking with the Hunters.

"I'm bored of this world already and seeing as we need a way to free Olympus, I say that we release ourselves from those sily restrictions that you've placed upon us." Perseus spoke as if there was no one else in the room but Percy who was left looking a bit sheepish.

"You have what?" Thalia asked, eyes once again darting from the Demon to the God.

"Erm, how do I explain this? Well, when I figured out how to use my power as an unbound God, I decided that it was best to place some restrictions on my power, or, well, OUR power. So everything that I can do right now is about a fifth of my maximum." He answered her slowly, making sure that all of his words had a chance to sink in.

"So you really do have the power of a God?" An older looking hunter asked. She looked familiar but Percy couldn't place her face.

"I had the power of a God when I was the Guardian of the Hunt." He answered, not bothering to give her his gaze as he was busy sheepishly looking at the fire in the center of the room.

"Oh shit, I remember that. 'Guardian of the Hunt!' What a fancy title considering all you did was run away a few times only to be shot down by these gals. Then we fought the bane, remember that? Shit was AWESOME!" Perseus squealed in delight.

"Of course I remember that you grade A moron, for us that was only about a month ago." He sighed before he too stood to meet the Demon. "If I release us from out restriction then what will you do?" He asked wearily. He wasn't entirely sure of what Perseus was capable of at full power, not now that he was the Sin of Wrath.

"If you can protect the building below Olympus and all of the hunters..." He paused as if thinking it over silently. Behind them, all of the hunters were listening eagerly. Could these two men really be the salvation that they had all been waiting for? For Thalia, this was the day that she'd been waiting for after a decade of fighting against the Titans who had been toying with them for fun.

"I will rain down flood the city with hellfire and reduce it all to ash." He grinned, finally getting a chance to fight an actually strong opponent. Myrna was a tough fight but only because of her speed, aside from that, the boys hadn't really fought against any strong opponent while in Hell, though they very nearly found themselves facing off against Sammael and that would have been a different story.

"How do you know that you'll even be strong enough to fight against the Titans?" The hunter that Percy hadn't initially recognized had spoken up again. It was the attitude that clued him in, there was no doubt in his mind that this was Phoebe.

Without uttering a single word, Perseus placed his palm flat against the wall. His arm moved at the speed of light before the entire wall exploded outwards in a cloud of debris, dust and a fair amount of now molted rock. "I shoved my hand through Kronos' body and spread hellfire through him from head to toe. I killed a Titan before he even had the chance to scream and on top of that, when we're on Earth and realms other than Hell, Percy is a lot more powerful than I am." Perseus answered her casually. His hand subconsciously touched the horn he'd claimed from Satan. It had re-sized itself to fit Perseus' broken horn but it was still new and as such he felt the need to reassure himself that it was still there.

"Enough. I'll release our restriction when the time comes, until then, do you want to go on a Hunt?" Percy asked the question though it was only actually aimed at the Demon. Together they were going to hunt for Titans to either kill or question. They still needed to get into Olympus.

As if she'd read his mind, Thalia began to speak, "If you're thinking of capturing a Titan then you'd be wasting time. We know how to get into Olympus but from there, that's where we're at a loss. Things are obviously not the same as when you left us." The daughter of Zeus was sighing, she'd need to thell them sooner or later.

"Look, when Olympus was locked down, all of the Olympians immediately made their last defense which was to seal off both demi-god camps entirely. Nothing can get in and nothing can get out until the Gods will it. Us Hunters are now the only thing anywhere near this side of the planet." Her words lingered in the air like a foul poison, it was painful to Percy who had been none the wiser that all of his friends had been trapped in their camps for over a decade.

"Perseus, we're going to walk into Olympus and we're going to kill anyone that get's in our way. I made a promise to Artemis that I would never let any harm come to her. I'm not going to be very happy if that promise has been broken." Percy's tone was a dangerous one that not even the Deadly Sin of Wrath was about to challenge, in fact, he was behind his God one hundred percent.

"Couldn't agree more, though, I just wanna ruin some shit. I AM Wrath after all, I can't keep myself cooped up in this dingy building much longer." Perseus began to chuckle with a low menacing tone as flames started to eagerly lick at the air around his arms. Two tiny flames became alight from the tips of his horns.

There were several flashed on the ground beneath the building they were in, which they could now see perfectly because of Perseus' act of destroying half of the building. "So it's true, there really is another contender on the battlefield. Hopefully you can provide me with more entertainment than those silly hunters that can't even stand a single hit from me." A Titan in silver armor laughed maniacally as he summoned a spear. These Titans as opposed to Kronos, were full sized and almost reached the floor that they were hiding in.

"Shit, it's Pallas!" Jolene cursed before brandishing her bow. Just as she was about to give the order to fire, Percy gently placed his hand on her bow.

After seeing Jolene's questioning glance, he decided to take charge of the Hunt completely. "Girls, sit back, you've earned a rest, let myself and Perseus deal with this." He announced loudly.

"Perseus?" Pallas whispered. Surely he couldn't have heard that name. He didn't recognize either of the men so who could they be referring to. As if he'd been struck by a pillar of flame, he was brought out of his thoughts by a red streak slamming against the ground by his feet. When he looked down he saw what he could only describe as a Demon.

"I'm Perseus!" The Demon boomed before standing with his arms crossed.

"But, you look nothing like Per-" Pallas argued back before a stream of water gently splashed in his face. Looking back at the floor with all of the Hunters he saw the other man standing there, with a TRIDENT in his hands.

"Hey, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He announced. That was it, THAT WAS IT!

"Percy fuckin' Jackson." Pallas announced as he spat on the floor.

"JACKSON HAS RETURNED!" He boomed. His voice had been so loud that the building had vibrated. Almost instantly there were a number of other flashes as numerous Titans all joined their location.

"Oh, I'm famous? That's cute." Percy laughed in Pallas' face and his attempt to announce Percy's return.

"Him? What about me!?" Perseus shouted from the ground but was promptly ignored.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do Jackson, a lot of us couldn't believe that Kronos was killed by these hunters but now that you're here we finally know the truth. Was he felled by that shiny trident of yours?" The Titan of War asked with a grin on his face. The heat below them was starting to actually become noticeable and the hunters all saw that Perseus' was literally a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off.

"No, I didn't." Percy answered him short before putting up a barrier of water, obviously knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh, hiding from me already Jackson? I believed you to be someone at least brave enough to engage in a fight against a Titan, or do you only fight when their backs are turned?" Pallas' face turned to one of hatred. There was no time for a response as Perseus had finally exploded from below them.

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME!" He bellowed. The entire city shook at it's foundations from the building rage that Perseus had unleashed. Their entire street had been engulfed in fire that smashed roughly agianst the barrier of water that Percy had put up. When the smoke had cleared, there were no other Titans in sigh, most had probably seen Perseus' building wrath and decided to let the full sized Pallas handle it.

Pallas himself was now lying inside a building on the opposite side of the street. Percy had absolutely no doubts that the Gods up on Olympus had heard both Pallas AND Perseus' roars but there was no doubt that the Sin of Wrath had been much louder.

"You won't change anything, DEMON." Pallas spat. He had a thing for spitting it seemed. He was struggling to even get a grasp on the building enough to pull himself out. Half of his body seemed to be trying to flake away into gold dust as the wind gently chipped away at his exposed shin. More dust was falling out of the holes in his armor. So from just an outburst from being ingored, Perseus had not only cleared the entire street but also half killed off Pallas.

"WE." Perseus pointed at Percy up in the building, "Are going to change everything. You don't even know who it is you've decided to fuck with. I personally hold a deep respect for the Gods and especially each and every one of these Hunters." Perseus' speech had begun as a low guttural growl.

"Uh oh." Percy chuckled as he reinforced the barrier he'd put up. Some of the other Hunters back away slightly but so that they could still see the immensely one sided fight below them.

"And you and your kind have been toying with them, killing them off one by one of the last ten years!" Perseus' voice had risen with intensity alongside the flames that now engulfed his entire body and was starting to burn the ground and building around him.

"So do you know what that makes ME!?" Pallas tried his best to atomize Perseus who didn't move a single inch from the attack. "THAT MAKES ME ANGRY!" Once again there was an explosion yet this one was more contained than the last. Pallas turned to nothing but a pile of ash with a few remainder of gold dust spread around.

"Nice going hot head, didn't even take off the restrictions yet. I think we've convinced the Hunters that we can literally walk through the front doors. You ready to take back what's ours?"

"This world is so ruined that I'm more content with my throne in Hell." Perseus chuckled before he effortlessly leaped up to the floor they were all camped out on.

"You're really going to go through with this?" Thalia asked them, hope gleaming in her eyes.

Perseus laughed a little bit, having finally found a worthy warm-up. "Don't worry honey, we'll be back in time for tea." He told her before gently bopping her on the nose.

"We'll need some new clothes, these are kind of tattered beyond combat functionality. But other than that, we're good to storm Olympus." Perseus looked towards Percy who nodded before adopting a deep in thought expression.

Light engulfed the two of them and once it faded, they saw that Percy really was a God. He was still learning to use his powers but he had at least some basic hold over them. Both boys were now wearing new hunting boots and trouser completely with a black cloak that covered most of their bodies.

"I'm liking this look. Once these are no longer of use I'm going to summon my armor, think Asmody will probably be done making it by now." Perseus grinned.

"You've already ordered for armor to be made?" Percy looked somewhat fearful at whatever Perseus could have ordered to be made in Hell.

"Yeah well it takes like five years for armor to be made for the Seven Deadly Sins and seeing as Hell moves way faster than us, I should be able to summon it directly to my body when it's ready." Without any more benign discussion between them, both of them jumped from the side of the building, quite happy to walk into the lair of the Titans where all of the Gods were being held captives. They both knew that for most people it would be considered quite a suicidal thing to do, but one of them was a God unbound by ancient laws and the other was the Deadly Sin of Wrath. This was going to be a massacre where they would drown their enemies in their own ichor.

**A/N: Review?**


	28. Chapter 28 - Guns Blazing

**Chapter 28 – Guns Blazing**

**A/N: Hey, you guys wanna see any more Hell chapters? If not, I can probably end this soon.**

"You started out with a sword, what do you prefer, the reach of a sword or the reach of a trident?" Perseus' voice echoed throughout the vastly destroyed lobby to what had once been the Empire State building. Six hundred floors above them, the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus were being chained up against their will and more than likely being tortured for the sheer amusement of their captors. They still didn't actually know who was in charge, sure a good guess would have been Kronos but Perseus had already incinerated him. Pallas would never have been the head of the movement, more like an extreme bodyguard but he too was now stuck in a cycle of reforming because of Perseus' outburst.

"A trident has better reach but I can get much better speed with Anaklusmos." Percy answered him with a shrug. The breeze that ran through the entire base of the building made both of their cloaks to billow lazily in the slight caress of the wind.

"Ah dude, you even named it. Mine's just... Satan's spine. Oh well, I'm not that bothered about it. Hey, I know what my armour looks like, same to say that when I summon it to my body in an overly obnoxious bright light, that the Titans will be shit scared. They will know for certain that they're fighting the sin of Wrath." Perseus giggled slightly. His lust for warfare was very soon going to overtake him when the real fighting began but that was alright, it was going to be needed for the sheer number of enemies that they were sure to face once inside Olympus.

A few minutes before they had found their way to their destination, Percy had released them from their self set restrictions, not that Perseus seemed to be aware of that, but they could both now fight at one hundred percent of their power, which from the beginning of their shared journey had only expanded in almost unfathomable proportions.

"I have no doubts about that. Shall we take the Percy express elevator instead of climbing six hundred flights of heavily degraded stairs?" Percy asked, extending his hand towards his demonic counterpart. His only response was a maniacal smile. Oh yes, both of them knew for a fact that once they were there, things would be chaotic, especially with the entrance that Percy was planning on making.

With a flash of light and a small seabreeze hanging faintly in the air, the two of them were gone, both completely oblivious to the fact that they had been followed by Thalia and Jolene. They weren't particularly trying to be stealthy but there was no way that either of them were willing to let the Demon-God walk into Hell and back without some form of reinforcement.

Hell and back was a pretty hollow statement for those two though as they'd actually been in Hell dominating the place for the last decade. For those in the mortal world it had been ten years at least, Thalia was still struggling to grasp the fact that for them it had been only a day.

When the boys reappeared, back in a solid form they found themselves standing inside the immensely damaged lift that had once been used to take people to and from Olympus. Just beyond them would be the city they had once known, forever changed for the worse after being reformed to be a prison.

They could feel hundreds of immortal presences all milling about or staying stationary and that was just in the pavilion of the city. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as either of them thought it would but if they could free some of the Gods them even if they failed there would still be a chance.

Perseus casually knocked on the elevator doors. He received a questioning glance from Percy but offered only a shrug in response. Was Percy really expecting Perseus to actually KNOW what he was doing? Nobody knew what he was doing, least of all himself.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice asked from the other side, it sounded uneasy, almost like it was expecting Percy but at the same time that it would be a rational thing for an ally to knock on the doors of Olympus.

"Pizza guy!" Perseus' voice echoed out of the elevator's walls and thundered around Olympus. A few of the God's that were chained up and caged in the pavilion all looked up at that very voice. Apollo's beaten and bloodied body slowly shifted to be able to focus on the battered golden doors which held the source of the voice. Had he even heard that right? A pizza guy?

Artemis slowly looked up from where her whole body was chained to the floor of an elevated cage. She'd been tortured humiliatingly over the past decade, she was especially brutalized because of her kill count among the Titans during all of their past wars.

"What's pizza?" The Titan clad from head to toe in dull metal armour asked, looking around to the other Titans for confirmation.

"Tut, tut, tut. Wise man say, forgiveness is divine, but never pay full prize for late pizza!" The voice barely managed to keep a laugh suppressed behind those doors.

"Is that from the ninja turtles?" Another quiet voice asked, this one was also behind the doors.

"Someone is playing you for fools!" A minor Titaness with fiery red hair scolded the two by the elevator who were clearly not picked for their positions due to their intelligence. This woman seemed to be quite powerful though.

"Yeah." The first voice responded with a huge laugh before the elevator's doors had been blown free from their previous resting place. One of them narrowly missed hitting Artemis' cage. When the dust had cleared she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two, just TWO people had confidently walked out of the broken lift, cloaks covering both of their faces, each with an impressive height yet one with leaner muscles showing from the visible forearms.

"Enough, you jokers can burn in Hell!" The Titaness snarled before unleashing a barrage of fire that quickly made it's way towards them.

"No thank you." The one on the left answered quickly before turning into nothing but a salty sea breeze that moved around the pavilion with grace before he reformed. The horizontal pillar of sheer fire that had been thrown from the staff wielded by the Titaness had stayed true to its course and hit the other warrior head on, burning away his cloak.

When the fire had gone there was the remnants of a flash dying down from around the warrior's body. "Gonna have to pass, see, I've been to Hell, in fact I LIVE THERE. Hi, name's Perseus Jackson, I'm the Deadly Sin of Wrath!" He announced before slicing his blade through the air to accentuate his point. Jagged black plates of metal covered him from the waste down but leaving his upper body bare expect for a similarly styled section of plates that covered his left shoulder and them a single gauntlet on his right arm that connected with the band of metal that had once belonged to Satan.

His chest had a few symbols that looked like they were etched into the skin, they gave off an almost malevolent feeling. Artemis recognized this man, he was someone that had come to mean quite a lot to her before he had simply walked out on everything about their world ten years ago. His horns were different, both slightly bigger and now one was black with bloodied streaks running down it. Wait! If HE was here.

"P-Perseus!?" The Titaness flinched upon hearing that name and quickly stepped back.

"And we can't forget about the one who has surpassed all of these silly Gods now, can we?" Perseus asked sarcastically before pointing to the side. The Titaness quickly sent her gaze towards Percy but all she got in response was a jetstream of water that had hit her with so much sheer force and velocity that not only the Titaness but also Percy's cloak had been completely and utter annihilated.

With the water no longer restricting the view of the many Gods and Goddesses all being held prisoner in the pavilion, they could all see who had come to storm Olympus. Standing tall and proud was the one man that had caused Artemis to truly... WANT him. Slowly twirling a beautiful silver trident in his hands stood none other than Percy Jackson. He had finally returned to them, he'd returned to HER after ten years of her constantly hoping that somehow he had escaped the onslaught of the Titans wherever he was. Ten years of fearing for the only person that she had been able to love and he showed up in their darkest hour.

"Percy?" Artemis broken voice ushered his name out as nothing more than an almost hopeless whisper. Upon hearing her name, Percy's gaze fell upon the travesty that was Artemis' living condition. His eyes held the wrath of a furious tempest that was just waiting to be unleashed.

Further behind him, Perseus began to adopt a dull red glow that seemed to oppose the bright emerald green that was flowing around Percy's body. "Woah, you guys REALLY fucked up. Like, I'm the SIN of wrath, but you got HIM so riled up that even I'm impressed by the sheer rage running through his blood." Perseus announced before slamming his fist into the face of another Titan that was getting a bit too close to him. The heavily armoured menace stuttered on his footing for a moment before the armour clanged loudly against the marble floor, the body no longer holding any semblance of life.

Percy lightly tapped the cage surrounding Artemis. The metal eroded in front of her very eyes in a matter of seconds which caused her to plummet to the ground only to be caught in his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to which she slapped him.

"Ow." He muttered quietly.

"That was for leaving." She announced before grabbing him and kissing him deeply, either oblivious or totally uncaring as to who was watching her kiss a man.

"Oh." Percy muttered, that one was much more pleasurable than being slapped.

"And that was for coming back." She smiled before almost fainting further into his chest. He was still holding her but he could tell that her energy was failing her, she desperately needed to rest to gain any measure of strength back.

"If you two are done with the cliché kissing scene over there, can you fucking help me?" Perseus' gruff voice was almost drowned out by a blast of heat that he had sent out from the point of his sworn that ended up scorching the stairs to the throne room. That was likely where the eldest Gods were being held.

"Fine, free Apollo and I'll keep the Titans at bay." Percy commanded, effectively orchestrating a tap out system that both of them could happily abide by.

"Fine, but he's not getting a snog from me." Perseus mumbled irritably before cutting Apollo's chains loose. A thump and a groan was what let Percy know that Apollo was free. He didn't even attempt to figure out a good response for the sometimes moronic demon.

"Artemis, can you be trusted to keep the pavilion clear and get the rest of the Gods free if myself and Perseus fight our way to the throne room?" Percy asked, looking upon her with worried eyes. There was a new trick up his sleeve that he'd been waiting to test out and now was a good a time as any.

"It's been ten years..." Artemis found the floor somewhat of a worthy site when she could no longer look at the one she'd fallen for. She felt his hand softly caress her shoulder, what was he doing? No, it wasn't him, it was his hand but that feeling of his hands moving over her body was the sensation of free flowing water, moving over all of her cuts, bruises and any other marks of torture and war that had befallen her. It had taken mere seconds at most before her body only felt an overall sensation of general soreness.

Before she would allow him a response, she pulled him in once again for another kiss. "Fine, I admit it, I'm jealous, now would ya quit it? We've actually got shit to do." Perseus impatiently told the two.

"I can hold this place until you return, after all, my girls have finally caught up." Artemis told the boys before nodding towards the still smoking lift entrance where Hunters were piling in with bows drawn. The assault started now.

"Hey!" A rough voice caught Perseus' attention. "Heard you were jealous, this should help." He had literally only figured out that it was Thalia a mere seconds before she was upon him, mirroring the actions of her Goddess and the son of Poseidon. She found purchase at the back of Perseus' hair where she kept him in place. She almost squealed in shock delight when she felt his impossibly strong arms on her sides while he pushed to further the kiss. Thalia was the one to break it off, he DID have things to do and this was the first time either of them had actually directly acknowledged whatever it was between them.

"Unexpected but not unwelcome." Perseus told her with a smirk before letting go and returning his focus to the task at hand.

"So, we just gonna knock or...?" Perseus asked with a slightly tilted head. It was a genuine question but somehow he wasn't sure that his 'pizza' joke would work a second time.

"Fuck no. We're going to blow it down completely." Percy answered with a laugh before starting the march towards the throne room. When the two of them laid siege on it, they were in for the fight of their life. Their true opponent was someone that neither one expected but someone that they both should have been aware of, especially with Death being so insistent about not getting caught between the time flows of Hell. After all, why would Tartarus be so different?

**A/N: Review?**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Devil Knocks

**Chapter 29 – The Devil Knocks**

It was always said that when the Devil came knocking on your door, that Hell would soon follow. That statement was never going to be more accurate when it was Perseus 'knocking' on the doors to Olympus in the form of an overwhelmingly large mass of super concentrated wrath. However~

That statement was also in question because of who sat on the other side of those doors. Behind the doors to the throne room of Olympus was no longer the thrones that sat beneath the backsides of the Gods but rather held someone of far higher malevolence.

The doors blew clean off of their hinges, sparks of red light danced around inside the clouds of dust that had been kicked up. The two warriors that were lost in time had fought their way through the ranks of Titans that had been brave enough to actually try and stop the supercolliders of force.

When the smoke had cleared and their vision was once again able to convey the scene before them, they were both immediately on edge, this wasn't going to be anywhere near as simple as they had once thought. Titans? Not a problem, they had vast numbers but in comparison to Percy and Perseus they were just ants, but this? THIS was no longer a Titonamacy. This had been a full scale invasion the whole time but Kronos hadn't been the one behind it.

In the only two remaining thrones which were larger than those they'd replaced, sat a man in an impeccable suit who almost looked similar to Perseus because of the horns but in his deep pit like eyes sat two flaming orbs that never seemed to lose intensity. Sat beside the man who personified the Greek Hell was none other than the Earth mother.

"Gaea and Tartarus, ain't that just fuckin' peachy?" Perseus groaned quietly from where they were still confidently walking forwards. Tartarus looked as though he'd been bored this whole time and he'd finally seen some way to get a certain degree of entertainment and Gaea just looked surprised.

"Hi, name's Percy." The son of Poseidon told them casually. He stopped and looked around with his hands on his hips before letting out a heavy sigh. Upon the walls were six cages, each one holding an elder God within them.

His voice seemed to bring them all out of their focus-less state and just stare at him as though they were all looking at a ghost.

"Percy?" Poseidon ushered, a single tear brimming across his eye before rolling down his cheek. Was his son REALLY there? Had he returned after ten years of presuming his missing or worse?

"I'm here too guys." Perseus waved casually. He'd already realized that they probably hadn't even remembered him.

"I spend one day in Hell with Perseus and BOOM, Death tells me that the world has moved on without me, annoying at best, but then I return and you assholes have caused a Titan uprising and hurt my friends, my FAMILY and most of all, you've caged up a certain Goddess that I've come to care about quite a lot. Bad move on your part." Percy tutted before summoning his trident and trying out something that he was still waiting to see if he actually COULD pull it off. His body glowed a vibrant emerald green before he grew to the size of a God, his trident following his growth.

"Dat's badass." Perseus muttered in awe. He had no idea that Percy could do that! Although, he WAS a God, he should have realized that sooner or later he'd have picked up the same tricks that the other Gods could do.

"You should do it too." Percy told him without taking his eyes off of the Primordial attackers.

"I would if I could but I'm a Demon not a God. I can do something else though... No, it's way too dangerous." Perseus wrote off his thoughts. Percy was actually shocked, there was something he was capable of doing that was too dangerous even for him.

"You may not have noticed but our situation calls for anything that would help." Percy scowled at him briefly. This was no time to be finding a sense of safety.

"Yes, BUT, my version of what you've done will turn me into my predecessor." Perseus shrugged, the option was there, he was leaving it down to Percy to decided whether he done it or not. A quick nod from Percy was the go ahead. Perseus had the green light to turn himself into Satan. Was that what the horn was for? The reason that Perseus had to take something from Satan and add it to himself was so that he could achieve such a transformation?

"I will take the Hellspawn on myself, it seems only fitting." Tartarus bellowed with a grin, he more than likely would enjoy this greatly, even if he was defeated by Perseus. He seemed more than simply bored with his situation.

"Fair." Perseus shrugged before channeling every inch of power he held. It was incredible to witness and felt even greater to be beside. When the whole of Olympus had finished trembling it was like someone entirely different had appeared in Perseus' place but his face was the same, it was still more or less Perseus just with everything that Satan had, added onto himself.

He stood with an even leaner frame than before which was visible because of the fact that he was now lacking his specially made armour and instead was wearing a midnight black leather jacket with shiny chrome coloured studs spread throughout. He still had the same leather trousers and boots from before but the jacket was the only thing on his upper body and his bare chest and stomach were on show. His skin was a far brighter tint of crimson now and yet the single greatest change was the fact that his two horns not only now looked identical to the far larger ones of Satan, but there were two more sitting comfortably underneath the more prominent ones. It was like a crown made from his own horns. The perfect fusion of Satan and Perseus.

"This should be good." Tartarus announced before resizing to be the same as Perseus who hadn't changed in stature compared to Percy. The Demon just continued to casually regard Tartarus as nothing more than an interesting object, there was no danger coming from the Primordial, not to either of them.

As Tartarus continued to pick up speed and charge towards Perseus, the Demon lifted his foot before slamming it into the ground. All of the vines and winding branches that were expanding from Gaea had suddenly caught flame and burnt to nothing but ash. Tartarus who was almost upon Perseus was hit head on by a massively concentrated jet of water that had erupted from Percy's trident.

The God struggled to remain standing and the damage was evident as there was multiple patches of exposed skin that were now freely flaking away into the wind that was billowing around the two warriors.

Multitudes of Gods and immortal hunters flooded into the throne room to see the harrowing sight before them. Percy was the size of a God and Perseus was made from the reality of nightmares with his red skin and narrow horizontal slots for eyes that seemed so casual yet unimaginably dangerous.

"Friend of yours?" Thalia nodded towards Tartarus when she found herself suddenly standing next to the four horned Demon.

"That's actually Tartarus himself. Oh, I have an idea. Oh Asmody!" Perseus' voice caught everyone off guard when he basically began to sing. There was a faint rumble that only he seemed to understand but it was good enough for him apparently.

"I'm calling it in right now, I want Tartarus to have a play date with the Queen's Guardian." And just like that, his words had opened up a vacuumous portal right behind the man of the underworld before a single muscular arm erupted from within and ripped Tartarus from their reality.

"As in, that guy who's physically one hundred perfect immortal?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. Poor Tartarus, he was in for the beating of his life.

"As in the strongest immortal, yes, that guy. Anyway, we've got some Gods to save and a Gaea to suffer." Perseus pointed out, his image blurred slightly as he was reverting back to his initial form. Opening a rift between the throne room of Olympus and the Queen's tower in Hell was simply overwhelming even to the visage of Satan.

"Well then, sorry to anyone that doesn't want to get wet." Was all Percy told them before slamming his trident into the ground. The entire throne room was almost instantly submerged with the oceans from his trident. Water was erupting from every place it could, washing out of the throne room and rolling in waves around the entire city of Olympus. Any God or Goddess that was still in a cage would be rejuvenated and the cage broken. All six of the elder Gods were released from their ceiling prisons. A few seconds later and everything had calmed down. Everyone was released and Gaea was left struggling to move on the floor by her throne.

"Do you feel like we cheated by lowering our perceptible power?" Perseus asked Percy quietly so that no one else would hear but what he forgot was that the Hunter's senses had only ever gotten sharper with the need for survival arising almost constantly.

"You did what?" Thalia asked with a glare, pretty sick of the things that these two overpowered morons kept pulling.

"We compressed our power so much that even if those two could sense it, they would think that they were strong enough to defeat us." Percy explained with a sheepish grin. They had bluffed two Primordials into thinking that they were still the strongest when in reality the power had always been in the boy's court.

"I don't even have enough strength to hound either of you for doing something that stupid. I'm still-I can't believe that you've finally come back." Thalia's emotional strength had run its course and now that it was finally all over, she was breaking down, no longer able to hold it all together.

"Yeah, well we are back, and we're not going away agai-" Before Perseus could finish his sentence there were over half a dozen long sharp branches protruding from his chest. Behind him, Gaea was on her knees with her arm extended.

"I know about you sins, I know the trick to KILLING sins. Seven hearts all pierced at once is the trick, am I right, Demon?" Gaea's ichor stained body was shaking, she'd used everything she had in one last ditch attempt to take at least one of them down.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us." Gaea told them before to exploded from the inside out from the combined force of a lightning bolt, a trident and a pitchfork. The three brothers had found their weapons once again and ended the final threat.

"Maybe I shouldn't have spoken so soon, I mean, SHIT-She actually got all seven hearts." Perseus announced in sheer surprise as his gaze was firmly fixed on the seven spiked branches stuck through his entire body.

"Yeah, you're not wrong, this hurts way more than it looks." Percy agreed when he fell to a knee, using his trident as support. The horn part of the trident that had appeared when Perseus had become the sin of Wrath was cracking more and more with each passing second.

"No... No, you can't do this to us!" Thalia demanded. A flash of silver caught their attention before Artemis was beside them all, taking in the scene. She was about to bound forwards and reach out to hold Percy but before she got close, there was another flash of bright flames before a wave of heat emerged in the throne room. This being was someone that Percy recognized, he'd watched the fight in Satan's throne room from above.

"Sammael, this isn't a great time for a social call." Perseus coughed blood when he laughed at his own terribly timed joke.

"Make no mistakes Wrath, I do NOT like you one bit but you are indeed worthy of the title and I cannot have you die on us after only a day and a half. I will give you one of my hearts, you will heal the rest on your own." Sammael announced before snapping his fingers. The branch stuck through Perseus' body dissolved and the wounds started to slowly heal themselves. Sammael himself went as soon as he could. He had no business with Pagan Gods, he just came to save a fellow Sin from falling before their appointed time.

"Hello darkness my old friend." Percy muttered softly. Perseus chuckled at his words before they both fell flat against the marble floor of the throne room, extreme exhaustion had overcome them both.

**A/N: Review? Next Chapter is the LAST chapter and I promise you'll finally get some closure :)**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Master Of Fate

**Chapter 30 – The Master Of Fate**

**A/N: Hey, I've just realized that the only story left to remaster is Trip Through Time. Also, all of you who said that Tartarus and Gaea were too short for the final battle... Who said they were the final battle?**

_'Only the strong survive.' _The words echoed through the mind of a young man who had been through a lot in his lifetime yet it wasn't his mind that the words had originally been spoken to. Percy heard the numb echoes of a Demon's voice being directly spoken into his counterpart. They were two sides of the same coin so it made sense that even on such a deep level the two of them were directly connected.

Perseus had awoken long before Percy had and realized that he was in for a world of trouble that he really didn't need to involved Olympus with, especially not Thalia or any of the other girls. The sin of Wrath had returned to Hell and was patiently waiting atop his throne of fire for the day that Sammael came.

He had something that belonged to his fellow sin and Sammael was no doubt going to want it back but Perseus wasn't sure whether or not his other hearts had properly recovered. It didn't matter, Sammael was more understanding than the other sins, as was evident by him even showing himself among dozens of Gods and transferring an entire heart.

Percy looked around, things were dull and there was a constant numbing sensation that throbbed at the side of his head. Could Gods even get headaches? That hardly seemed fair but then nothing about his world was fair. He'd been gone for no longer than a single day and all he'd been left to return to was absolute ruin and the person he'd fallen in love with captured and tortured for a decade. His fury ran deep in his veins yet it was something that he had to get a hold on, they had won after all, hadn't they? Tartarus had been ripped from reality and taken to Hell, the REAL Hell, and Gaea had been obliterated by the three Elder Gods, what more could there have been?

Before Percy could do anything at all, his whole world turned upside down, literally, the walls crumbled and he started falling through nothing but a black void, he couldn't even feel Perseus' presence inside his mind any more, not even as a dormant being, whatever this was, it was strictly to do with him.

He finally came to a stop after another few seconds of nothing but a cold abyss. He looked down to find himself clad in leather boots and trouser that were similar to the ones that he'd given himself and Perseus when they'd stormed Olympus yet there was something off about them. They seemed thicker and the lining looked like it was constantly dissolving in the wind. In fact, all of his clothes left a soft trail of golden dust behind them when he moved.

"The fateless one." He heard a shrill voice call out to him in disgust. When he found the origin of the voice his heart sunk. He had been brutally summoned by the three fates. They each glared at him in immense displeasure, like he'd desecrated their ancient laws, which, you know... He HAD.

"The only part of your life that's ever been directly bound in fate is us summoning you." One of them spat unhappily. He either really screwed them over or they were just having a catastrophically bad day.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on or why it looks like my body is dying so if you could shed some light then that would be peachy." He told them with a glare of his own, he totally didn't have the time to do this right now. He had a LOT of catching up to do with Artemis and he actually wanted to do that, not to mention that who knows how much of the world needed to be rebuilt because of those Primordial jackoffs.

"It's not an easy thing to understand, young one. Firstly because of your more than unique heritage from both sides of your aspects you were an unbound God but now that you've achieved what none could and broke the chains of Olympus, you've directly crossed the one who had set Tartarus and Gaea on their paths and somehow, SOMEHOW, you have mastered a domain." The fates were speaking as one, a unison of voices yet they were all represented through the smallest, the one who stood in the middle, he couldn't remember who they all were though. Maybe it was Clotho?

"That sounds highly unlikely but I doubt you'd summon me directly just to lie to me, so what exactly have I done?" Percy shrugged, not really caring what they decided to do as all of this was more than likely just them scolding him for being reckless, or perhaps a warning?

"You have disrupted the time stream set in place by thousands of years by none other than Chronos himself." Clotho nodded solemnly.

"I've already killed him." Percy exasperated. Whatever Kronos had planned, the Demon-God had incinerated him from the inside out.

"No, you killed Kronos, with a K, we're talking about the Primordial. Father time himself." Atropos, was it Atropos? Percy couldn't possibly care less about what their names were at this point.

"OK, so what exactly did I do when I foiled Time's plans?" Percy could only sigh, this was so far beyond his care that it was unreal. He'd destroyed two Primordials recently, he could stretch for a third, although, Chronos would be a far sight stronger than Tartarus and Gaea, his body was the stream of time itself and that seemed like something that couldn't even be fought against unless you had a hand of power in the damn thing itself.

"You mastered fate itself." Lacheisis told him with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" He backed up slightly.

"You heard me!" She shrieked, not wanting to have to repeat herself. She hated actually having to interact with most people as it was.

"She means that you have become a God above and beyond any semblance of fate. You are the only one who can chose the path that you walk." Clotho pushed in, noticing that Percy was REALLY struggling to keep up. In fairness they had summoned him as soon as he lifted his already heavy eyes. They had to wait because on the other side of his mind his Demon was preparing for a grilling from another Demon and his mind was subconsciously putting up defences that the Fates couldn't get through so they instead had to block Perseus from the mind temporarily.

"That sounds immensely dangerous." Percy breathed in and awaiting their take on things. It MUST have been dangerous or again, they wouldn't have pulled him from his somewhat comfortable bed.

"Oh yes, if you thought that your life up until now held pressure you were wrong." Clotho started to grin. These fates were malicious bastards down to their very core.

"So that's what this gold stuff is about?" He pointed at the wisps that were casually flowing from his body.

"Yes, what with you being the God of Fate. You control the paths that others hold and yet you yourself don't have one." Percy raised an eyebrow, that had literally nothing to do with what he had asked. It was almost like they were trying to throw him off of it.

"So, to answer pretty much the only question I've actually been asking... What is this stuff?" He pushed on once again.

"The fabric of reality." Lacheisis told him with that same deadpan look as before.

"WHAT!?" He backed up quickly, suddenly feeling like his body was enclosed in a ticking time bomb that would erase him from existence.

"She's joking. The easiest way for us to describe it to you would be that it's the strands of fate. They cling to their master, you could probably turn that into quite a nasty weapon if you so chose." Atropos told him with a soft smile. She was easily the nicest fate, not at all assholey like her sisters were being.

"Huh... Badass." Percy muttered when he weaved the golden strands around his hand with immense grace and elegance. They lengthened at his will and even detached from his body where he was just sending them in random patterns before the Fates interrupted him again.

"Indeed, now you know that in saving Olympus you've thrust yourself into the midst of yet another war that hinders on you and your Demon, you'll either make or break the universe with how you use your power so please... Do be careful Percy Jackson." Clotho told him with a final smile before waving her hand at him. His body was once again thrust into a different location yet this time it wasn't the bed he'd once been in, he erupted into the central pavilion of Olympus out of a vibrant gold rift in the air.

Just opposite him, he saw a blood red and demonic looking rift of the same pattern. Perseus was spat out of it in a much less elegant manner, as was evident when his face smashed against the marble floor. All around them were tired Gods and Goddesses all tirelessly working to rebuild the damage suffered from the Titans in the past decade.

"Well that was trippy as fuck. Where am I? Percy, oh hey, what's going on?" Perseus asked, rubbing the side of his head where he'd slammed against the floor. Numerous hunters started to giggle at them from where they were sat.

"Umm, I don't know how to say this, but-" Percy began before Perseus got impatient.

"Out with it." He muttered loudly whilst clicking his back and neck loudly. It sounded painful but the Demon's expression showed only immense pleasure from it. He probably got off from pain anyway.

"I'm the God of Fate." His voice was louder than he'd expected and upon his words the whole world seemed to go dead silent before a lightning bolt hit the ground aggressively right where he was standing. Out of it, Zeus emerged.

"You would need the-" Before Zeus could even pass another word, the Fates themselves all flashed in right next to Percy. Zeus adopted a frown when he saw their presence, they really could have helped Olympus a decade ago. Numerous other flashes all erupted around them when the Gods had been attracted to what was happening.

"Listen up because this is only going to happen once." Clotho announced angrily.

"Perseus Jackson is the only God to ever receive a domain like this. In terms of rank it is above major domains and far above minor domains. The level of mastery that he has puts him on terms with the Primordials, even though he is not one. Percy Jackson is the God of Fate!" Their words echoed when they each left in a sickly green rift like the one that Percy had left.

"Well..." Zeus began in utter shock and confusion.

"We'll hold some sort of celebration when we can, there's simply too much to do right now I'm afraid." He nodded weakly at the younger Gods around him before leaving in a flash of lighting.

"Percy?" Artemis' voice caught his attention immediately.

"Oh for fuck sake, not again. I'm out yo, I've got a throne to sit on in Hell. Percy, I know what's coming, you'd best tell these idiots as soon as possible, I'll be there when I'm needed." Perseus gave a weak salute from the top of his horns before falling backwards towards the ground which melted around his body before sealing itself up again.

"We don't have much time and there's a lot to catch up on." Artemis told him sternly. She wanted so badly to take him in her hands and just kiss his face all day but there was something else on her mind, something that the Titans had been taunting her with for so many years. Tartarus and Gaea were not the last in line.

"TIME is something that we REALLY do not have a lot of. Tartarus and Gaea were not the ones behind all of this, they were just pawns in a game played by a madman. And I intend to take him down." Percy grinned. Without even realizing it, dozens of golden strands of what looked like floating sand and sparkles from diamond started to float around his body. Even time couldn't destroy the fateless.

"The path I walk it my own and every decision I make it one unbound by the laws surrounding our world so I hope you understand what it means when I say that the path in front of me is one that I want to walk with you." He told her, his usually sea green eyes had been replaced by a gold that was so powerful that it made Apollo's usually cheery eyes look like broken yellow crayolas.

"Percy." Artemis whispered under her breath when she felt his hands placed softly on her face. Before Percy could move in to kiss her in front of everyone in the pavilion, she had jumped into him and secured what was rightfully hers.

Behind them on the wall where the hunters were sat, Thalia was scowling with her arms folded. She was jealous that Artemis had been the one to take Percy but honestly, it wasn't really Percy that she was after anymore.

Before she could make any further comments about the two, the ground below them seemed to open with fire before Perseus emerged, lazily sitting on what looked like a stone hammock. Totally uncomfortable for most but this was Perseus of all people.

"So, while those two are busy playing tonsil tennis in front of the other Gods, you wanna see what Hell looks like from the tower of a Demon Lord?" He asked with a fiery grin that matched the passion in his eyes. Thalia seemed to mirror it before jumping off and taking his hand.

"See you when father Time comes down to punish us for ruining everything." Perseus waved casually at Percy before he and Thalia both fell through the floor leaving most people stunned at what had happened.

"Percy, what does he mean by father Time?" Artemis asked when she'd finally let him go.

Percy was being watched by everyone that still remained in the pavilion. He took a step back before making his announcement for them all to hear.

"Tartarus and Gaea were not the ones in charge of ruining the world that I've come to love." He told them, hearing hushed whispers follow his words.

"The Primordial God of Time, Chronos, was the one who truly orchestrated all of this and sooner or later he'll be coming to find me, so let's see what happens when Time meets Fate. I promise you all this, I left once, I'm not leaving again. The Demon-God stand with Olympus!" His words filled everyone with hope and more than that, Artemis was being filled with emotions that she'd previously never felt for anyone before, sure she'd felt this very same thing for Percy before he'd left for Hell but it wasn't the same.

She knew in her heart that she was well and truly in love with Percy Jackson.

**A/N: Does this count as a cliff hanger? Whatever, this isn't the end, well, it IS but there will be a sequel story either as a new project or I'll start it as the next chapter in this one, so don't worry, even though it's going to be marked as 'complete' I will keep you all updated, alright? **

**The God of Fate and the Sin of Wrath will return to kick Chronos' old ass.**


End file.
